You're what?
by Trixfan
Summary: The Bob Whites have grown up and gone their own ways – only D. Trixie is hiding a very big secret. Why is she avoiding not only Jim but Honey and Di as well? Will the other members figure out what's really going on and be able to help our heroine? What do Di and Honey have in stall? Finally, will Jim's secret be revealed any time soon.?
1. Chapter 1

AN – This piece, originally written in 2005, first appeared on my website. Unfortunately, the site is now defunct and the reason I'm using Fanfiction to host my stories. I've pulled it out, dusted it off and reposted it here. For any Jix members who've already seen this piece, yes I am going to finish it this time.

**1453hrs Friday 18th February 2005**

_Tap-tap, tap-tap-tap-tap, tap, tap-tap._

Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. 

'Hello,' a honey sweet voice spoke in a cultured New York accent. 'Thank you for calling Honey-Girl Designs. Please leave your name and contact number. I will endeavour to return you call by the end of the business day.'

_Beep._

'Celina Westwood calling Maddy, darling,' sarcasm laced the thoughts running through the caller's mind. 'I am just dying to meet you, after seeing Helena Roseburg's wedding gown last weekend. It was published in the New York Times society pages you know. I simply couldn't be seen in anything less than a Honey-Girl Design for my own wedding next year! Anyway I'm free tomorrow to catch up, darling. Call me!'

Growling at the uncharitable thoughts setting off the triad of spiteful, silent comments, the caller decided not to leave a message in their current state of mind.

_Slam._

**1702hrs Friday 18th February 2005**

_Tap, tap-tap, tap-tap, tap, tap-tap._

Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring

'Hello Brian, Honey and Jim can't take your call at the moment,' the same well cultured voice told her listener two hours later. 'In the case of emergencies, have Dr Belden paged at New York General Hospital. Otherwise please leave a detailed message and the individual will return your call as soon as possible.'

_Beep._

This time the caller placed the phone in its cradle with some care. A thoughtful look on their face, they wondered what to do now. Coming to a decision quickly, they once again, picked up the receiver before they lost their nerve.

_Tap, tap-tap, tap-tap, tap, tap-tap._

Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring.

'Sorry, Madeleine Wheeler is currently unavailable. Please leave a message and she will get back to you,' the same voice from the previous calls announced.

_Beep._

Three down, three out. It is just after five on a Friday night. I wonder what they are all doing this evening, the caller speculated. A distant echo declared itself momentarily, faintly disturbing their thoughts. Shaking it off, the caller preferred to concentrate on their feeling of self imposed isolation, rather than the distant memory, clamouring to be heard. _I bet they have dates, and lives, and places to go, unlike me!_

Stop feeling sorry for your self, the caller's conscious issued the ultimatum. _ If you're alone on a Friday night, it's your own fault. So go and do something about it, instead of sitting in this darkened apartment all by yourself._

Slam.

**1755hrs Friday 18th February 2005**  
  
_Tap, tap, tap, tap-tap, tap, tap, tap._

Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring.

Please pick up someone. I need to be with people tonight, desperation coloured the thoughts of the caller, as they looked down at their sweat drenched running clothes. A good 5 mile run had been the only way to clear the mind, cluttered by another week in a job they hated and a life they no longer wanted to live. New York's brisk February weather restored vigour to an exhausted body but not to the mind. _I need to hear the voice of one of my friends, and I need it to be warm, and loving, and caring. Please don't let me down. Not after all the years we have known each other!_

Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring.  
  
'Hello,' a breathless young woman finally picked up the phone on the tenth ring.

'Di?' Surprise evident in the callers tone, she uttered, 'I expected to get your answering machine.'

'Well you're lucky to have caught me. The phone rang as I'm headed for the door,' Di smiled, twirling the cord around one finger, 'I'd almost decided against answering it up.'

_I'm already running late to meet Nick, yet I picked up the phone against my better judgment, _Diana thought, vaguely annoyed, yet pleased she had taken the time to answer this particular call. _It's been over three weeks since I last spoke to Trixie. Something's up with that girl and I intend to find out what it is!_

'I have a few things to do at the gallery before the official opening of the exhibition tonight,' Di continued to explain as her friends silence lengthened.

Glancing over to the fridge, Trixie saw the boldly printed invitation held up by three magnets designed to attract her attention. It'd been there for at least a month. Too late she remembered the request for her company at one of Diana Lynch's soirées this evening. 'Actually, I need to speak with you about tonight,' the words came out before Trixie engaged her brain. Slapping her hand to her head, Trixie almost missed her friend's next words.

'You are not cancelling on me at this late stage Trixie Belden,' Diana's tone became hard, as she remembered all the other nights Trixie had called at the last minute to cancel out of an engagement with her friends. Usually she blamed work or for gave such an effusive excuse the other Bob Whites suspected she had a new boyfriend. 'I haven't seen you in three weeks and I'm looking forward to catching up tonight.'

'I'm going to be a little late. Something's come up at work that requires my urgent attention,' she hedged, biting the inside of her lip, as she did, whenever she lied to one of her closest friends.

_Why do I do it when what I really want is to be with my friends tonight more than anything else?_ Silently berating, Trix rolled her eyes wondering how she would extract herself from this one.

_You do it because you feel so distant from your friends at the moment, _Trixie's subconscious reminded. _You've deliberately disengaged __because you have to be distant from them for their own protection even if they are becoming aware of it!_

'I don't believe you Beatrix!' Di only used her friend's hated first name when she suspected a blatant lie. The name still riled her to this day. 'Besides, I know you're calling from your home phone number. I have caller ID,' Di made a very unladylike noise deep in her throat. 'Now try talking your way out of coming to my big night without hurting my delicate feelings, Miss Belden.'

'Di…' Trix pleaded, not knowing how to extract her famous foot from her currently wide open mouth. _Will I ever learn to engage my brain before opening my mouth,_ Trixie wondered.

'Not this time sweetheart,' the reply was cold and more than a little calculating. Di never understood why Jim and Trixie hadn't developed a relationship as some of the other Bob White's had. None of their early relationship survived the transition to adulthood. Recently, Diana learnt threatening Trixie with Jim's complete and undivided attention often achieved the results she desired.

'I want you here tonight. All the Bob Whites are coming with their respective partners and this will be the first time in at least a year we have all been in the same place at the same time. So if you don't have your delicate derrière inside my Gallery and a smile on your face by 8pm this evening, **I will **send Jim over to get you,' Di made it sound like a promise rather than a threat.

'Did anyone ever tell you, you fight dirty, Diana Lynch?' Trix sighed dejectedly, not wanting to continue this conversation. _Apart from the emotional blackmail you're trying Di, you and Honey both realize I won't spend time in Jim's company, especially alone. You don't know why and at the moment I'm unable to tell you. I wish you would leave the subject be because it's killing me every time you mention it. _ 'I'll be there I promise.'

'On time? A smile firmly fixed on that face of yours?' Di parried, wondering if the threat of Jim motivated Trixie. Lately Honey, Sally Wellington, Linnie More, Joanna Darnell and Di had noticed their friend's deepening dissatisfaction with life.

'Yes Diana,' Trixie let out a pent up sigh. _Sometimes giving in is easier in the long run,_ Trix reminded herself, _especially when my friends mean well. It's not their fault they don't know what they ask of me_. 'I will be there, **at 8**, with bells on.'

'Bells? That will certainly make a **unique** spectacle. I'll be sure to have the other Bob Whites and their significant others lined up to witness your entrance.' Satisfied she'd achieved her goal, Di decided to play her trump card. Glancing at the watch on her wrist, she became aware of the passage of time. Calculating deviously, Diana realized Trixie had forgotten yet another promise. Di didn't mind being late meeting Nick Roberts for a quick bite to eat before going to the gallery. 'Have you called Honey today? I know she's been trying to get hold of you all week.'

'I tried her at work, home and called her cell earlier today. I got her answering machine,' Trix lamented. 'Does Honey ever answer her phone these days?'

'Of course not, she's much too busy,' the sarcasm dripped from Diana's words. 'Did you actually leave a message or just hang up like you usually do?'

Without waiting for a reply, she continued. 'Honestly Trixie you are becoming a hopeless recluse! You missed our ladies only monthly breakfast at Tanta's two weeks ago, with some lame excuse about work, which Honey and I decided is becoming increasingly ridiculous by the day. Mart told me you hadn't been home to Crabapple Farm since Christmas. Don't blame me, if you've forgotten Honey and Peter are expecting your company at dinner this evening, prior to arriving for the exhibition. I suppose you managed to miss you elder brother tonight as well?'

For the first time today, Trixie had a phone slammed in her ear.  
_  
It's just after six now!_ Trixie lamented as she glanced at the clock above her microwave. _I'm sure Honey said something about Brian and Sally picking me up at five thirty. Gleeps! I must have missed while out on my run.  
_

**1803hrs Friday 18th February 2005**

_Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring._

Trixie picked up the phone gingerly, expecting an angry voice on the other end. She wasn't disappointed.

'Beatrix Belden,' the quality of Brian's level tone informed Trixie of his fury and disappointment. 'Sally and I came by half an hour ago to pick you up for dinner tonight. We waited as long as we could and tried to call your cell. Where were you?'

'Out running, Brian,' Trix tried to defend her actions. Before she could tell her irate brother she would catch a cab to the restaurant, his angry voice drowned out the excuse forming in her mind.

'You made us late meeting Peter and Honey at the restaurant, Trixie. Honey didn't seem surprised at your behaviour but I'm furious with you. Well, you have exactly ten minutes to get yourself ready before Jim knocks on your door,' Brian fumed in his quiet. It sent a shiver down Trixie back and left her feeling suitably chastised. 'Jim's meeting ran late. He at least called to inform the rest of us of his tardy arrival. Jim also offered to collect you as your apartment is on the way, although I don't know why he bothers sometimes.'

The line suddenly went dead in her hand for the second time in less than ten minutes.  
_  
Now you've done it Trixie Alicia Belden. Diana's disappointment, you could cope with. Honey's distain, you could cope with. Even the sting of Brian's anger would eventually wear off. Jim's complete and undivided attentions, can you cope with those without telling him the truth? _

**The Apartment Directly Across from Trixie's  
1809hrs Friday 18th February 2005****  
**

'Did you get that Johansson?' The shorter of the two men asked looking up at his partner. Still watching the apartment across the street, he trained his binoculars on the stunned blond slowly replacing her telephone receiver. He continued to watch as she rushed into her bedroom, grabbed underwear from a draw and a dress from the closet before hurrying off to the bathroom. 'It would seem the little lady is going out for the evening.'

'I want details.' Turning his attention to the digital recorder on the desk, Enrich Johansson rewound the last four hours phone calls into and out of Beatrix Alicia Belden's New York apartment. 'What do we know right now?' He asked himself, rubbing his temples. 'We know this Jim is collecting her and she is meeting at least four other people for dinner somewhere in New York. Who are they? What part do they play in her life? Who is Diana Lynch?' Replaying the messages they had recorded directly from Trixie's phone, Enrich started making a list of all the people she had spoken to since they had started surveillance on the woman.

'Tim, you're the information expert. Get on the net and find out which gallery in New York, owned by Diana Lynch is hosting an exhibition tonight. Then see if there is any way we can get an agent inside to do close surveillance,' Johansson moved toward the smaller man, relieving him of the binoculars and his position by the window. Handing Tim the information he had gleaned from her conversations, Enrich continued. 'See what you can make of these names. I want to know how they are connected with Belden and what the relationship is between them, if any.'

Tim whistled under his breath several minutes later. His fingers flew over the laptop's keyboard as he continued to pull facts out of the small machine. 'Enrich, I have some old New York Times articles you might like to take a look at, and a few columns from the Sleepyside Sun with interesting information. Then there seem to be a few regional newspapers detailing Miss Belden's exploits.'

'Synopsis,' the taller man growled, still searching the street and apartment across the road, although the status hadn't changed.

'Belden first came to the notice of Police at the age of thirteen, when she found a runaway. The kid was called James Winthrop Frayne II, aka Jim. He was running from an abusive stepfather. David Frayne, the biological father, died when Jim was 10, leaving his wife and son destitute. His family didn't know they stood to inherit several million from an uncle living in the Sleepyside area. It's said the old coot hid his fortune in a dilapidated house next door to the Belden's. He died suddenly of natural causes in July 1994, before Jimmy could contact him.'

'Jimmy boy was about eleven or twelve when Jonesy, the stepfather, convinced the Frayne widow to marry him in early 1991. The marriage gave him respectability and excluded him from an investigation by the local PD into the real source of his income. When the wife died just over a year later, the police once again became interested and dug up the case. This time the local PD wanted him for his new wife's early demise as well as other legal infractions. Unable to take the pressure, Jonesy used Jimmy boy as a coping mechanism for his curtailed activities. The neighbours were terrified they would be his next victims although they knew the kid took a beating. Convicted with abusing his stepson, the court ordered Jonesy removed as Jim's legal guardian in July 1994. Paroled last year, if you can believe it, with good behaviour.'

'Adopted by Matthew and Madeleine Wheeler, of the New York Wheelers weeks later, their money and influence proved pivotal at Jonesy's trial. It appears there is some connection between Frayne's father and Wheeler, making him feel responsible for the kid. More than one gossip columnist has remarked on the likeness of their looks and temperament without any DNA evidence. Wheeler has never made any public announcement but Jim is a sure bet to take over Wheelers' position as company chairman if he ever retires. Wheeler has publicly stated he is grooming his son for the top job at Bathurst Corporation, lending further fat to the fire.'

'You wouldn't expect a man in Wheeler's position to come right out and say he fathered this kid,' Enrich commented under his breath, lowering his binoculars. 'Old money wouldn't want their dirty washing aired in public. Get someone on it. I want to know if Frayne is actually Wheelers illegitimate son. What about the girl, Honey Wheeler?'

'Wheeler's daughters name is Madeleine but she is known as Honey to her friends. As a kid, she took after Ritchie Rich, the poor little heiress, until she got sick. Wheeler moved the entire family to a country estate just outside Sleepyside to help her recover. They moved in next door to Belden and the girls became fast friends until they went to college in different states. Wheeler started at NYU in 1998 but pulled out after her freshman year due to her business booming. She now owns a boutique bridal company called Honey-Girl Designs. Her gowns fetch at least six figures in the society set. Recently 'Maddy' as she now calls herself took over the clothing arm of her father's company and is enrolled part time at Columbia studying Business Management.'

'There are several articles over a three year period, starting in '94 with the discovery of Jim Frayne. They concern a group of kids, calling themselves Bob Whites. Diana Lynch and Dan Mangan, living on the same road as Belden, joined the gang soon after its inception but only participated in some of the adventures. These kids got themselves mixed up in some local PD and FBI cases. There is a counterfeiting case, stolen gems and even gun running. In their spare time they seem to raise money for charity.'

'Belden has three brothers. Mart aka Martin Andrew Belden is older by eleven months. He lives at home with Mom and Dad. Entech employ him as a systems analyst. He also does some freelance computer programming and teaches the local High School kids. Dr Brian Harold Belden M.D. is the oldest child of Peter Harold and Helen Beatrix Belden nee Johnson. He graduated from Columbia Med School almost three years ago. The Doctor is now a Registrar at New York General with a very promising career. Robert Peter Belden, at eighteen has just got his drivers licence. He's in his senior year at Sleepyside High School and living at home. And that's our happy little family!' Tim concluded, looking proud at his achievement.

'What about the gallery?' Johansson pulled his eyes away from the apartment across the way, beginning to understand a little more about this assignment.

'Diana Lynch owns a Gallery called Serendipity in Soho. It hosts exhibitions of new, up and coming New York local talent. Like Wheeler, she dropped out of full time school after her freshman year to run the gallery. She graduates next year majoring in Art Management. The financing for her business came from her Father. He won a modest amount on the lotteries in 1990. He turned it into millions with shrewd investing on the stock exchange. No hint of insider trading. The family's as clean as a whistle. Tonight is black tie, invitation only due to the patronage her name, good taste and undoubtedly Daddy's money attracts,' Tim summarized.

'I have a car pulling up outside her building now,' Johansson reported, returning the binoculars to his eyes for a better look at the young man behind the wheel. 'It's a gold luxury model Ford license plate, New York.'

'Registered to James Winthrop Frayne II. I have a current midtown address for Frayne. The apartment is owned by none other than Daddy Wheeler. He's generously rented it to his kids and Dr Belden for the last five years,' Tim neatly hacked into the MVA data base, recording all the owners' personal details. 'Want to put a tail on them? West is off duty but his loves this kind of assignment.'

'No, get Robinson on the phone and see what he can do about crashing that black tie do tonight. He's got the connections to get in without making waves. We know where she is going to be and who she's going to be with,' Johansson continued to watch the woman across the street as she came out of her bathroom fully dressed. 'Now tell me about Peter, Sally and Linnie? Who are they and how do they fit?'


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Guest Reviewer, maybe this chapter will answer some questions.

* * *

**Trixie's Apartment, Harlem, New York  
1819hrs Friday 18th February 2005****  
**  
_Knock-knock_.

'Just a minute!' Trixie yelled from her bedroom as she hunted in the bottom of her closet for a pair of dressy shoes. _I know they're in here somewhere_, she reasoned. Finding them, Trix shoved her stockinged feet into a pair of black, slightly elevated boots. Fur lined they'd keep the biting New York chill from turning her toes to frost bite once she stepped outside her heated building. During her run when a weak sun shone, the weather could only be described as brisk. Now, Trixie shuddered at the thought and grabbed at the cashmere coat Honey had given her for her birthday the year she had started college.

_How I needed this coat my first winter in Washington DC__!_ A memory flittered across Trixie's conscious in an attempt to ignore the person at her door. _Honey attempted to teach me to be fashionable and more ladylike. Between Di and Honey, I think they provided my entire wardrobe from their hand-me-downs in college. I didn't care about fashion or looking a year out of date. Well I hope I live up to their expectations tonight by looking half-way decent_.

Trixie rolled her eyes at the reflection in her mirror. She didn't think her appearance had changed since the day she met Honey twelve years ago. Blue eyes stared out at her from under a mop of sandy. As usual they refused to be tamed. Honey, the epitome of fashion and good taste, remained taller and slimmer, and Di's looks had improved with age. Diana Lynch had long been considered a great beauty by everyone who knew her.

The emerald and black dress, a spur of the moment purchase, encouraged by Honey and Diana the last time the girls had managed to drag Trixie shopping. A delighted smile creased the corners of Trixie's mouth as she remembered the shopping spree. _Last year's winter clearance sale, is that really the most recent time I went shopping with my girlfriends? _ Racking her brain, Trix's thoughts became interrupted by an impatient sound.

_Knock, Knock_.

'Trix, its Jim,' a disembowelled voice issued from the other side of the heavy wooden door. 'Are you home?'

'Hold your horses, Mr. Frayne,' Trixie yelled back, turning to the mirror for one last look. She deliberately took several seconds to scrutinise her appearance_._

_I actually look as though I might belong in the exalted company of the Wheelers and Lynches tonight,_ Trixie realised with surprise. The colour of her gown enhanced her pale complexion. She'd augmented her features with delicately diffused makeup as Honey taught her. The thought brought a bright smile to her coffee-coloured lips. The expression reached her blue eyes and made the orbs sparkle with suppressed mischief for the first time in almost a year. _Although there's still nothing I can do with my hair, no matter how much "product" I apply to it!_

Giggling to herself, Trixie closed the bedroom door behind her so her guests wouldn't see the week's accumulated mess she hadn't gotten around to cleaning up yet. _Some things never change,_ she mused internally.

Glancing around her small living room, Trixie felt relieved. She deliberately kept this area sparsely furnished. It remained uncontaminated by clothing and work-related apparel, unlike her bedroom. Slowing as she reached the door, her hand hovered in mid air. Trix took a deep breath. Pausing, her fingers rested on the knob.

_Give me the strength to open it_, Trixie silently prayed.

Closing her eyes, Trixie imagined herself in a happier place. Suddenly fourteen again, surrounded by Bob Whites at the Wheeler's lake, they didn't have a care in the world. They laughed and joked and played around in the sunshine and cool water. This reality, devoid of adult responsibilities, reminded Trixie of the hidden half-truths within her current existence. Life hadn't yet gotten in the way of love and romance and living. Uncomplicated reams still existed. They held hope for a bright and brilliant future. Innocence and naivety ruled in her moment of memory, as did the bonds of friendship she once shared with her closest friends.

_Breathe out_, Trixie's mind insisted as her lungs began to protest. The here and now crashed into her conscious with that breath. Those long ago days became even more precious. _You can do this Trixie Belden. You can open this door. You can plaster a happy smile on your face. You can even greet Jim and his girlfriend in a normal tone before going on to the restaurant. You can have a good time with your friends even if you are the only single at the table. You can even survive an evening at Diana's gallery in her arty, sophisticated crowd. _

'Jim!' Overcompensating for her earlier thoughts, Trixie voice sounded husky when the tall redhead filled her open doorway. Leaning forward, Trixie kissed his cheek quickly. Surprised by the affectionate greeting, Jim didn't have time to show it. For her part Trixie remained embroiled in her own insecurities.

'Where's Sabina?' she enquired, looking past him for the buxom, graceful blond. Much to her surprise, the hallway was completely empty.

'I guess Brian didn't tell you?' Jim looked slightly embarrassed as he realised one hand rested on Trixie's waist yet he became loathe to break the contact. _Both Honey and Di have been complaining about how distant Trixie is becoming with them. I wonder why? She doesn't seem any different to me. Then I've been so wrapped up in my own problems this last year, I don't know if I would've noticed._ 'It's just going to be you and I tonight, Trix,' he informed her with a raised eyebrow. When she looked at him with that slightly mystified expression, Jim chuckled.

'What's so funny?' Trixie demanded, punching Jim in the arm when she realised he laughed at her. The sudden thought occurred, _how easily we fall back into old habits, as though we'd never been apart. _

'Remember when you and Honey were on the trail of some crook or a mystery?' he waited for her nod of assent. 'Well, the expression on your face reminded me of your sleuthing days. You looked as though you were trying to fit all the pieces of the puzzle together, but you didn't quite have enough of the image to make out the picture clearly.'

_How close you are to the truth. I need to remember how well you read me, Jim Frayne. Tonight I have to stay on my toes and make sure you don't discover the secrets I've kept, from all the bob-whites but most especially from you._ Plastering a good-natured grin on her face, Trixie's mind raced.

In a teasing voice, she maintained the verbal banter Jim started. 'So are you going to keep me in suspense all night about Sabina? You know how much I love a mystery.'

'I'll never hear the end of it until I tell you!' Jim returned with a good natured smile. 'Well Shamus, if you must know, early Tuesday morning, Sabina got an urgent call from London. Some college kid decided to hack into one of her major client's data storage facilities, just for fun. This computer system is supposed to be state of the art, yet this whiz kid seemingly managed the impossible. Lennard International is furious and demanding something be done immediately to secure their system. Industrial espionage is becoming a major problem for multinationals. Dad's had his fair share of problems with hackers over the years, but not on this scale. Being one of the original system programmers, Sabina's been recalled to London for the duration. When I spoke to her Wednesday night, she believes she'll be stationed there for a few months at least.'

'Jim, I'm sorry,' Trixie muttered, lowering her head so Jim couldn't see her complete reaction to this startling news_. I don't quite know how I feel about this_, Trix pondered, _even though this particular piece of information affects both my personal emotions and my professional judgment. I can't allow Jim to sense my reactions. He might realise how important that piece of information is to my puzzle_.

Her mind working furiously, Trixie became aware of the lengthening silence. Quickly regaining her self-control, Trix turned a grim face towards one of her oldest friends with a half frown. 'What will you do?'

Ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring.

'Are you going to get that?' Jim enquired.

Relieved by the phone interrupting their conversation, he watched Trixie's reactions_. I hope the distraction curbs Trixie's inquisition, because I'm not sure how I feel about the end of this so called "relationship" with Sabina. Nor am I ready to inform Trixie of the fact, especially with the bombshell Dad dropped on me the Christmas before last_, Jim mentally recounted.

'No,' she answered, watching the changing expressions on his face closely and wondered what it signified. 'I think I'll let the machine pick it up.'

'Your mission should you choose to accept it, is to leave a detailed message. If you don't, this machine will self-destruct in 10 seconds,' the familiar voice from Mission Impossible told the caller.

'Only you, Trix,' Jim smiled down at her, realising the appropriateness of the greeting.

About to reach out a hand to touch the curl dangling in the middle of her forehead, his smile faded when a deep voice started talking intimately into Trixie's machine. At that moment, Jim remembered Trixie's latest boyfriend, Jacob or Joshua or something similar. Turning towards the sound, her facial expressions became lost to him. Jim felt bereft while Trixie appeared to go into a trance as she listened intently to the message, her hand hovering above the receiver.

'Hey beautiful, you're a hard woman to get a hold of these days. I tried the office, but you'd already left for the evening and your cell wasn't answering. I hope you're not out with someone else.' A self assured laugh followed as though the man didn't think this a remote possibility. 'Sorry, I can't meet you at the gallery as planned. Nothing to worry about, Gemma's caught a virus and her mom's out of the county. Let me know how it went in the morning. Keep safe, I worry about you when you're out alone.'

'Thank you for calling.' The machine's pre-recorded feminine voice told no one in particular as the caller hung up. A soft click ensued and a frown creased Trixie's features.

'Trix?' Jim questioned, unsure why she flinched at the sound of his voice. _Did she forget I was here__?_ he wondered silently, _and only realised when I spoke to her_?

Jim didn't think he'd ever seen Trix listen that intently before. Nor did he like the familiar way this guy addressed his girl. Jim knew had every right to choose whom she liked for a boyfriend. Trixie, he noticed, reacted to the message as though it held a secret meaning.

'_Trix_,' Jim wanted to shout at her, '_what have you gone and gotten yourself involved in this time? Even this boyfriend of yours seems worried about you. Does it have anything to do with your estrangement from the Bob Whites? Why haven't you come to us for help if you're in trouble?'_

Turning to face him, Trixie covered her lips with a finger, imploring him to maintain his silence. Stunned, Jim watched as she rewound the tape and began the message from the start. Trixie didn't appear to be listening to the words but she was concentrating on the sounds. Then Jim heard it, too. Ever so faint, a click sounded as the male caller started to talk. Often the same noise gave away another person picking up one of the Manor House phone's many extensions, allowing them to listen in on a private conversation.

Unaware of Jim's close scrutiny, Trixie angled her body so she shielded the telephone from the living room window. With a flick of her wrist she had the electronic receiver in two pieces. Looking up Trixie motioned for Jim to approach her. Nestled within the hand piece a tiny electronic device stood out by virtue of its newness. Leaving the bug _in situ_, Trixie clicked the two halves of the receiver together and replaced the phone in its cradle.

'I'll just be a minute.' Tight lipped, Trixie's eyes captured Jim's in warning. Perceiving his unasked questions, Trix implored him to maintain his silence until they left her apartment. Brushing past her astounded friend, Trixie wondered how she might explain her way out of this situation. Making the most of his determined silence, she raced into her bedroom, informing him over her retreating shoulder, 'I left my lipstick in the bathroom. I'll just go and slip it into my bag before we go.'

Only Jim didn't trust Trixie out of his sight after the events of the last few minutes. His intuition worked overtime. James Frayne's instinct saw trouble in the horizon. _This is not a new feeling, but it's a feeling I haven't experienced for a very long time. Once I may have ignored my intuition, but not tonight. I won't allow another Bob White to be hurt pursuing one of Trixie's mysteries._ Following her into the cramped bathroom, he caught a flash of grey metal as she transferred something from the top draw of her bureau to her purse.

'A girl can't be too careful.' Trixie commented airily, aware of the horrified look on Jim's face when he worked out what she'd transferred to her purse.

_I have to be strong now. I cannot cave in to emotion. Especially after Jake's warning to stay alert_, Trixie told herself, her subconscious still decoding the obscure message her partner of two years left on her answering machine. _I'm not going to take a chance with the lives of any of the Bob Whites tonight, with or without James Frayne's permission_.

'I may need my lipstick at a moments notice if things get out of hand,' she stated easily with a shrug of her shoulders.

'I sure hope everything goes to plan tonight, Trix,' Jim commented, placing a hand in the middle of her back and guiding her towards the entrance to her apartment. 'I never liked the way I felt when you delved into the unknown. It seemed to have consequences for some or all of the Bob Whites.'

'Times have changed Jim,' Trixie told him levelly, wondering how truthful her comments would turn out to be. 'We've all grown up. Now things only have consequences for me.'

'I guess only time will be the judge of that,' he commented quietly, not surprised by Trixie's back muscles flinching under his palm as she preceded him down the stairs and out of her building.

_He still doesn't trust me!_ Trixie's mind remembered the only real argument they had ever had. _After all this time, Jim still doesn't trust my judgement. One over zealous assumption when I was fifteen, Honey gets little more than a scratch and I am forever to pay for it! I promised Jim I would never again lead the Bob Whites into a mystery and I have kept my word. I don't know why I feel so disappointed. I never expected Jim to understand my choice of career or support it. Not that he or any of the Bob Whites know what I do for a living. They think I'm still a student finishing up my Master's in clinical psychology._

The silence between them stretched as Jim handed Trixie into his late model sedan. Turning the key, the engine purred into life immediately. Checking his mirrors, he pulled the car smoothly into a stream of heavy traffic. Grim determination obscured Jim's expression as he focused on moving the big vehicle among Friday night commuters, deliberately choosing to continue the awkward silence as he concentrated on the road. Trixie began to squirm in her luxurious leather seat as the minutes passed with increasing slowness.

'Are you upset with me?' Trix asked, at a loss to explain her friend's continuing calm. _I expected to get a lecture from Jim, not the silent treatment. I thought he would lose his temper with me in the privacy of his car. I know he saw me put my handgun into my purse. Jim has to be wondering if I have a licence to carry a concealed weapon and why I would need it tonight._

After several seconds, Jim took his eyes off the road for a split second and shook his head.

'Are you disappointed in me then?' Trixie questioned, at a loss to explain his cool exterior and controlled behaviour.

Once again it took the tall redhead a moment to respond in the negative.

'Then what? For goodness sake, talk to me Jim,' Trixie pleaded, beginning to realise something very wrong in her friend's reactions.

'Look in the mirror Trix,' Jim told her in a tightly controlled voice. 'Do you see that dark Ford Taurus three cars behind us on your side?'

Waiting until Trixie located the car he described, she asked, 'has it been following us since you pulled out from my building?'

'Yes,' he responded, still watching the vehicle closely. Jim memorised the licence plate when he explained to Trix. 'I'm going to try and lose him at the next set of traffic lights by pretending I've missed my corner and making the turn late. I want to see what he's going to do.'

Nodding, Trixie already had her cell out. After carefully taking the device apart to look inside, Trix lowered the window and threw it out.

'Give me your phone please, Jim?' she requested in a tight-lipped voice. A silent terror griped the interior of the car, causing both occupants to retreat into their private reflections.

'Not if you're going to treat it the same way you did yours.' A frown didn't disguise his frustration at her actions. 'And that car nearly wiped out several others trying to make the turn with us.'

'Now why doesn't that surprise me?' Trixie muttered under her breath.

Jim took the time to look at Trix out of the corner of his eye. Not sure if she was referring to the comment about his cell or the car trailing them, Jim reached into his pocket and handed over his phone, reluctantly. Once again Trixie pulled the device apart before sighing and quickly reassembling it.

'At least yours is clean,' she commented before dialling. 'Anne, Trixie Belden… 7218A… can you run a New York plate for me… I've got the number… who ordered it?… thanks, Anne…Oh can you keep this between you and me?'

Hanging up, Trixie immediately redialled another number from memory.

'Jake, Belden here. Did you order surveillance on me?… Why?… Do you think you should've informed me of that fact before I left the office tonight... Jake, I could have blown the op wide open. Both my landline and cell are currently being tapped. I only discovered it when you called… I'm calling from Jim's cell… Yes, that Jim… No, Jake I won't take any chances tonight with my life or anybody else's. I'll call for back up from this phone if I need assistance. My plans for tonight have not changed so call that car off… No, I won't go back to my place until you can find the source. I'm not a rank amateur at this, you know… Jake, I'm terminating this call,' Trixie informed her listener in a frustrated tone.

'Trix?' Allowing several minutes to pass, in which the tension between them increased astronomically, Jim finally found the courage to enquire into Trixie's past and present with a single word.

'Yes, Jim,' she sighed. _I know what was coming and wish I didn't_.

'Do you want to tell me what that's all about?' he inquired, keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

'I would love to tell you, Jim, but it's in your best interests if you know as little as possible. Try to forget what you've seen and heard tonight.' A tear slipped down Trixie's carefully applied make up. The tone of her voice was deadly serious. 'It's a mater of national security.'

'Do you work with the FBI?' he asked in a strangled tone. _I'm not sure I want an answer to that question. I'm not sure I want to know._

'CIA,' Trixie informed him flatly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Henderson's on the Park  
1901hrs Friday 18th February 2005**

'I never though you two would arrive,' Honey commented sardonically as Jim led Trixie towards the Bob White's table.

Something had happened between her brother and her friend. A definite stiffness evident between Trixie and Jim, her ever-honourable sibling attempted to hide his disquiet at the woman beside him. Brian and Peter noticed the couple's stilted body language and glanced at Honey enquiringly.

_I have no more of an idea than you two_, she thought, _and I wonder why they're both partnerless tonight. Could this be the start of a long-awaited something? They're the only two Bob Whites who really had any chance. Or is that the reason they're so uncomfortable with each other? It can't be easy when all your friends are happily in love. I remember the summer Brian and I broke up, watching every one else in a happy relationship. But then I found Peter._

'Only an hour late,' Honey berated her friend, 'that would have to be a record even for you, Trixie Belden.'

'Oh Honey, I never thought we'd make it here in time for dinner either!' Trixie exclaimed, ignoring the tone of her friend's voice and taking the seat Jim held out for her. Determined to stick as closely to the truth as possible, Trix rolled her eyes. 'The traffic is horrendous tonight. It took twenty minutes to find a place to park. Jim gave up in the end. We finished up leaving the car outside Serendipity and caught a cab over here.'

Sitting down in the only remaining chair beside the woman he wanted to be as far away from at the moment as possible, Jim wondered how Trixie could twist the truth to her bidding without blinking. _It must be the training she received before becoming a spy. I have no idea when or where she's been recruited, unless it had something to do with Trix going to college in DC. We all wondered why Trixie accepted a place at George Washington. Has she been lying to all her friends for so long without us even suspecting her double life? I feel as though I don't know her anymore and yet she is essentially the same person I've always known._

'I believe I asked my counsellor to do the same.' Joanna poked her partner of four years in the ribs. 'But being Dan the Man, he held the belief he'd be able to find a space at six on a Friday night in New York within walking distance of the restaurant.'

'We _did_ find a space,' Dan defended quickly, entwining his fingers with Jo's to stop her unfair attack.

'Five blocks away,' Jo teased. 'May I remind you I wore high heels because you asked me to?'

'And now I'm to be reminded of that decision every minute?' Dan returned good naturedly, holding their linked hand up and lightly kissing her fingers. He lingered just a moment longer when he reached her ring finger, looking up with a twinkle in his eye. 'Just because I like the way your legs look in heels and stockings and I think you look sexy, is this any way to treat your lover?'

'See what you started?' Mart rolled his eyes pointedly at his sister. 'Now we're to engage in a discussion on the finer points of stopping the inertia of said automobile while attempting to locate a designated halting area, licensed and governed by the City of New York. Truly it would have been much simpler had you taken public transportation as my lovely companion and I deigned to do. Now to bring this subject to a conclusion, may I remind you the train journey between Sleepyside and our present locality involves sixty minutes of expediency and an elongated wait for certain persons. During which time my lovely companion refused to allow any edible item past my lips. As a result, I am now starving!'

'I begin to wonder if you'll ever grow out of your devotion for big words and sustenance!' Brian raised an eyebrow at his brother. 'If you don't stop eating and start exercising more than your mouth, you'll get to be as wide as you are tall.'

'Speaking of food, Trix,' Honey chimed in diplomatically before Mart could supply an over-wordy reply to his brother's taunt, 'I hope you don't mind my ordering for you. Jim gave me his selection when he phoned ahead.'

Watching her friend's face carefully, Trixie understood Honey had become good at hidden barbs. _You're telling me off in your very polite way_, Trix realised and had to control a chuckle bubbling up in her throat. _That is so un-Honey like, or at least the Honey I once knew! I guess that's what mixing with the elite crowd dose for you. A few minutes with the rest of the Bob Whites and we'll have all that Wheeler etiquette knocked out of you!_

'The maître d' has been awaiting you arrival. I told Rafael our party needed to leave by 7.45 at the latest so our meals should be out soon,' she concluded with an accusing glance.

'So long as I don't have to cook and wash the dishes afterwards, Honey, I don't care what I eat.' Trixie smiled warmly at her friend, hoping to break down the barriers she felt between them.

_Let me take a leaf out of your book and changed the subject when I don't want to discuss a particular topic,_ Trixie smiled gracefully, or at least a gracefully as she could, at her long time friend_._

'I spoke to Di earlier. She's pleased all the Bob Whites and their partners could make it tonight,' Trix beamed, a smile covering her face as it always did when she considered those long ago days of happiness and freedom. 'Di also reminded me it'd been ages since we were all together as a group. It got me thinking. Why don't we try and organise a weekend away for old times sake?'

'What a wonderful idea,' Linnie Moore, Joanna Darnell and Sally Wellington caroused together.

'I met the Bob Whites when they came to the Ozark Mountains and they changed my life.' Linnie recalled the adventure at Bob White Cave in a misty voice. 'So much happened in such a short space of time,' she exclaimed. 'My head spun for weeks afterwards. I wish I knew how you'd all affect my life.'

'I guess I felt the same way when I first met Trixie and her friends on Uncle Monty's Dude Ranch. I sort of felt a part of the group at once. If it weren't for you guys, my brothers and I may never have realised how much our father loved us,' Sally recalled her visit to Arizona after a strange Christmas phone call.

'Do you touch all the lives of all the people you've ever met?' Jo asked, grinning. 'I know you found both Lin and Sally's fathers, in a manner of speaking. I guess you did the same for me. My dad's never been the same since returning The Red Trailer to Di's father. With the help of Mr and Mrs Smith, Dad got his self-confidence back and became an upstanding member of the community. Life certainly became different after meeting you.'

'There's never a dull moment wherever Trixie leads the Bob Whites. I'm glad you spent a week on Cobbett's Island,' Peter Kimball chimed in, placing his arm around Honey's shoulders and giving her a quick kiss on the temple. 'We could all go back to The Moorings,' he suggested with a twinkle in his eye.

'Or your Uncle Andrew's cabin in the Ozark Mountains?' Linnie proposed with a giggle.

'Or even Di's Uncle Monty's Dude Ranch in Arizona,' Sally laughed.

'This discussion is temporarily concluded.' A wide grin covered Mart's face. Now he had everyone's complete and undivided attention, with a flourish he gestured towards a waiter carrying three plates. 'I believe dinner is served.'

Trixie hid her disappointment behind a steely mask as a plate appeared before each person. Hoping to plant the seed of an idea, Trix wanted the original members of the Bob Whites to consider her suggestion and agree to a weekend free of partners. _Like that's going to happen. They've all moved on, grown up and are entrenched in their new lives. More importantly, they're all happy. And I have so much to tell you about my life that none of you know. If I don't tell you soon I may never get the chance._

'So how's your love life, Trix?' Jo asked with a not-so-innocent grin on her face. She'd been carefully observing the blonde woman's silent contemplations and decided this would be the best way to draw her out. 'Are you still seeing that guy?' She asked with genuine interest. 'Joshua?'

'I though you dumped him a few months ago?' Peter commented dryly, picturing the tall, lean, almost redheaded man who looked suspiciously like Jim in his opinion. 'If I remember correctly, he enjoyed going to some exotic location to bungie jump out of helicopter or ski an untamed mountain.'

'I believe adrenalin junkie is the way his twin sister describes him. Not that Samantha's leisure activities are much safer,' Trix laughed with Peter Kimball, instantly dismissing her earlier melancholy thoughts. 'Sam likes to rock hop up rivers after the first winter rains and climb cliff faces without ropes in the summer. It's a family trait.'

'I see guys like that every day of my professional life.' Shaking his head sadly, Brian had discovered the realities of practicing medicine. He'd struggled emotionally and financially to complete medical school. Now in his third residency year and with a partner who understood the implications of his chosen profession, Brian felt more content with his life.

'They all think it won't happen to them,' Sally corroborated with a poignant nod of confirmation.

Brian hadn't been able to hide the instant attraction to the clinical nurse. Their earlier association made it easy for the usually-shy young doctor to ask Sally out for coffee. During his six-month stint on the Trauma/Orthopaedics ward, both Sally and Brian saw their share of stupid accidents.

'Most of my patients are male, between 20 and 30, and believe they're invincible.' Sally shook her head at the sheer waste of a young life. 'A spinal injury certainly shows them otherwise. It can happen to anyone without warning.'

'And it usually ruins their lives.' Taking a deep breath, Brian captured his sister's gaze. 'So I gather you're no longer seeing the amazing human stuntman?' Brian asked, holding his breath in anticipation. _I only met the young man once but couldn't see any signs of attraction between him and my little sister, apart from his love of adventure._

'No,' confirmed Trixie, squirming in her seat. _I wonder if I should open up a little and tell them the truth._

'Trix?' Honey asked gently when she realised how much remained unsaid. 'Did Joshua have some kind of an accident?' she guessed.

'Josh was killed in the line of duty last Christmas Eve.' Playing with the food on her plate, Trixie looked up, only to have her stare captured by Jim's green eyes. She hated the worry she saw reflected in his intent gaze. 'He was a Special Agent with the FBI's major crime squad under deep cover.'

'Not the fellow student we believed?' Honey asked in a saddened voice.

'No,' Trixie shook her blond curls. 'Josh's sister Sam also works for the FBI and thought his cover had been blown. The coronial inquiry into Joshua's death concluded two days ago. The coroner found death by misadventure. Sam believes the Coroner's decision had been influenced.'

'Trix, why didn't you tell us?' Mart asked, his voice filled with concern. 'You looked so miserable Christmas Day. You stayed long enough to open presents and then eat Moms' turkey before taking off. We couldn't explain your behaviour, and you've been acting sort of weird ever since. We all thought…that is…' Realising his foot to be well and truly wedged in his mouth and fielding hostile looks from Brian, Jim, Dan, and Peter, Mart stopped babbling.

'You guys are priceless!' Trixie couldn't stop the hysterical giggle rising. She managed to suppress it as Honey, Linnie, and Joanna's horrified expressions turned on her. Rushing on, Trix attempted to explain the situation. 'I felt saddened and appalled when I found out about Josh's death. Who wouldn't be when a family has to cope with that sort of news on Christmas Eve? I went to see Sam, to see if I could do anything but the family were still in shock. They politely requested to be left alone. I hadn't seen Josh for a couple of months by then.'

'I though you planned to bring someone to the party at Manor House on Christmas Eve?' Peter looked confused. 'I distinctly remember Honey grilling you about a man you'd invited to spend Christmas with your family the day before we left New York for the holidays.'

'Jacob?' A frown creased Honey's forehead as she searched her memory for the specifics of the conversation. 'I remember now. You only mentioned his name a moment before you hung up. Up until that point in the conversation, I though you and Joshua had kissed and made up.'

'Is that the man who called before we left your apartment Trix?' Jim questioned, a perplexed expression entered his green eyes, 'the man who cancelled out of your date tonight because he has a sick child?'

Pandemonium broke loose as Brian demanded to know more about this new man in his sister's life. Mart insisted on asking how they'd met and when, especially with the information he'd uncovered about the untimely demise of Trixie's last boyfriend. Linnie and Sally's angry voices surfaced at the thought they'd once again been left out of the loop until they realised their boyfriends were none the wiser.

Dan and Jo smiled secretly at each other as though sharing clandestine knowledge and further adding to the confusion by deliberately questioning Trixie's sanity in taking on a ready-made family. Peter sat back quietly with an arm around Honey's shoulders, observing his lover become more disturbed by her friends' outlandish and increasingly disgruntled behaviour.

Jim managed to look both pleased and embarrassed by the sudden and violent reaction to his not-so-innocent statement. He'd opened Pandora's Box and hadn't been ready for the reaction it evoked. Finally, Honey restored the group's collective composure by sounding the Bob White whistle with as much decorum as possible in her current surroundings. Her actions instantly drew the maître d' to their table.

'Will there be anything else this evening?' He asked pointedly, glancing at his watch with a raised eyebrow. Although he didn't want to alienate the son and daughter of his wealthiest customers, he wanted the noisy group gone from his usually satiate restaurant. In the last three minutes, they had managed to turn his dinning room into a circus with other patrons staring at the group of young people, wondering what on earth went on.

'Only the check, thank you, Rafael,' Honey returned in her sweetest tone as though the last few minutes hadn't happened. 'I'm afraid we won't be able to stay for desert and coffee as it's well past time we were leaving for the gallery. The meal and service were excellent as usual!'

_I'm going to kill someone but I'm not sure who to blame for this ruckus, _Honey realised belatedly_. Myself for bring Jacob's name up at such an emotive time, Jim for his deliberately inflammatory comment, or Trixie for keeping this new man to herself! Brian and Mart didn't help either by reacting the way they did. Not that I blame them, under the circumstances._

Keeping a serene smile on her lips, Honey rose from the table, shrugged into her heavy coat, picked up her purse, and walked toward the front door, pulling Peter aggressively behind her. She neither hesitated nor slowed down to see if the other Bob Whites followed her out of the restaurant's front door.

'Wow,' Dan whistled under his breath, his eyes following the ramrod straight back of his friend. 'Is someone ever mad!'

'You can say that again,' Jo whispered in his ear, collecting her apparel. 'Honey's body language is enough to scare the most hardened New York pick pockets away!'

'I think we'd better take Maddy's lead,' Linnie commented nervously, shouldering her hand bag and wrap. 'Mart!' she said more sharply than she'd intended, making her boyfriend look up at her with concerned blue eyes.

'Coming, sweetheart.' Clumsily he got up from his chair, glancing with a disturbed look at his sister before turning to comfort is girlfriend.

'I'll fix this.' Taking his wallet out of his hip pocket, Jim motioned for the others to catch up with Honey and Peter. Capturing Trixie's hand before she followed the others, Jim's eyes pleaded with her. 'I'll meet you out front in a few minutes. See if you can calm Honey down.'

'I'll see what I can do,' she promised before hurrying after the others.

'I've never been more embarrassed in my entire life!' Honey exploded as the silent group gathered outside the restaurant while waiting for Jim to pick up the tab. _I hope he adds a big tip for the staff after the scene we caused or the Wheeler name will be mud in this establishment for a long time to come. Mother is sure to hear about this and be embarrassed enough never to show her face at Henderson's again. I wonder how many orders I'll have cancelled because of tonight. Thank God the press didn't get hold of this story. I can just see the headlines now._

'I cannot believe any of you acted like that. Peter, our car is parked around the corner. Maybe I'll have cooled down by the time we reach the gallery!' Honey threw over her shoulder as she stormed away from the silent group. Disappearing down a side street, Peter threw a cheeky grin and winked, letting everyone know he would fix the problem before meeting up with them once again. Lengthening his stride, Peter hurried to catch up with his furious girlfriend.

'Mart,' Brian finally broke the embarrassed silence surrounding the group. 'Sally and I'll give you guys a lift to Diana's gallery in the Bob White Station Wagon,' Brian offered, gathering his dark-haired girlfriend close to him.

'Do you have room for us?' Jo asked, looking at Trixie standing a little apart from her friends. _She looks so lonely standing by herself, like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. I see clients like her every day but I have the feeling Trix will only open up when she's ready._

'You guys go,' Trixie, who didn't appear to be concentrating on the conversations, commented to no one in particular. 'Jim and I'll catch up with you at the gallery.' Before either of her brothers could object to her suggestion, Trixie added with a grim. 'You won't get any more information out of me standing on this street corner and freezing. Nor will the Bob White Station Wagon magically fit eight people just because you want it to. Jim and I'll catch a cab.'

'OK, Trix.' Brian looked deeply into his sister's eyes, wondering what went on behind those baby blues. These days they seemed closed, hiding her true emotions from her closest friends and family. Leaning in, he kissed her cheek. 'You and I will talk later,' he promised in her ear before pulling away.

'Belden!' A figure detached its self from the darkness as the group crossed the road. He watched as they climbed into the ancient station wagon but still kept to the shadows. 'I never thought the crowd would leave.'

'Talk fast Tim, I only have a few minutes until Jim comes to joins me,' Trix warned, watching the tall red-head waiting his turn in the muted yellow entry of one of New York's trendiest restaurants.

'Ever heard of Enrich Johansson?' Tim asked, waiting momentarily until Trixie nodded in the affirmative. A frown covered her face as she recalled the man and whom he worked for. 'He has you under surveillance.'

'That answers some questions,' Trixie sighed. 'Like why you're here. If you get caught talking to me your cover will be blown and two years of work will go down the drain.'

'I think your life is worth it, Belden,' Tim grinned slyly.

'Why do I have the strangest feeling our investigations are linked?' Trixie lifted an eyebrow. 'What aren't you and Jake telling me?'

'Jake sent me after your call,' Tim confessed. 'We decided you didn't need to branches of the same service following your every move. You always were one step ahead, mostly through good luck rather than good judgement, Belden. I don't know how you do it but you must have nine lives.' Shaking his head, Tim rushed on. 'I've got new orders for you. Guard the package with your life because we believe it to be the next target. You'll need to disappear for a few days. The virus is spreading and we don't know how much longer Gemma will be in play. If you come up with any new ideas, contact Jake immediately and he'll take care of it from the domestic end.'

'I have three coded cells for you. Use each one once only. Jake will be at the other end. Calls are to be no more than three minutes and you need to check in at least once every 24 hours.' Tim handed over the small phones and an envelope. 'There's cash and a photo of an agent called Robinson in here. Johansson called him in to do close surveillance on you this evening so keep your eyes open. I don't know what his exact orders are, so expect anything. And Belden, Robinson is a professional in every sense of the word.'

Shuddering at the implications, Trix knew she had to get a message out. 'Take this message back to Jake,' Trixie requested, watching Jim replace his card in his wallet. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Tim nod. 'Tell him I'm sorry he's missed tonight, it's been enlightening. Gemma would appear to be the source of the virus. I believe her mother picked it up in London as recently as last week, although that's not the initial infective location. I don't believe she'll be back anytime soon.'

'You're kidding me, Belden!' Tim shook his head. 'You're sure about this?'

'The source is impeccable,' she threw over her shoulder, heading towards Jim as he exited Henderson's.

'Looks like someone just earned her first European assignment.' The disembowelled words reached her ears as the man behind them melted back into the darkness.

_That's what I'm afraid of_, Trixie plastered a smile on her face as she flagged down a bright yellow taxicab. 'The others went on ahead,' she told Jim, climbing into the back seat before he could utter a word.


	4. Chapter 4

AN – Please remember this story started in 2005, the same year I wrote it (yes as in seven years ago). So unfortunately the plot is set and 14 chapters written. So a much as I like your ideas about Robinson, they don't fit. Sorry. You will be seeing more of Robinson as it all unfolds. In my writing there is a reason for everything so watch this space.

The original title 'Seven Fiancées for Seven Friends" had the story loosely based on "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers", I hope you see the parallels in future chapters.

There is a lot of angst between Jim and Trixie to come but I believe you'll be happy with the outcome. Oh and I haven't forgotten Revelations, I'm afraid the writer's muse bit me. I know where I need to go but the way is currently blocked. I have time off over Christmas and hope this will help. Expect another chapter soon. It's easier to dust off this one than struggle new material at the moment.

Finally a very big thank you to everyone (especially Grandma Cindy) for all the reviews. I know I should answer each of your individually because your words and praise keep my fingers typing, so please excuse me if I use the time to finish the works in progress. I appreciate them all and do look forward to your encouragement.

* * *

**The streets of New York  
1959hrs Friday 18th February 2005**

Before making herself comfortable in the back of the cab, Trixie scooted as far across the seat as she could and closed her eyes. As she quieted her mind, Jim climbed in and gave the driver the address of Diana's Gallery. Attempting to ignore his presence, Trixie began replaying the messages Jake and Tim relayed earlier this evening. The events of tonight just didn't add up.

_There has to be something I've missed. Some clue I've overlooked_. Casting her mind back, Trixie started from Jake's original call.

Hey partner, you're a hard woman to get a hold of these days. I tried the office but you'd left for the evening and your cell wasn't answering.

_Well, at least that much is true. I haven't been at the office since early morning. Jake knows I have to keep my cover by attending college classes on Friday. He knows my schedule almost as well as I do, so what is he really trying to tell me? _

Sorry, I can't meet you at the gallery as we planed_._

_I can recognize a warning when I hear one. Jake must have suspected Johansson had me under surveillance and he's trying to put me on my guard. I bet he didn't want his cover blown either. That's why he didn't leave his name. His call couldn't be traced._

Nothing to worry about, Gemma's caught a virus and her mom's out of the county.

_Why is he using "virus" and "Gemma"? Gemma is the code name for our operation. So is our operation in danger of becoming contaminated? Is that why Johansson is watching me? Is my cover blown?_

_This doesn't make sense because I have another source placing Jake's target in London since last Tuesday? The source he placed over a year ago to watch her from inside a very intimate relationship. Maybe there's another factor I'm not seeing, like Johansson's involvement? Why would Tim risk his cover to deliver a warning about tonight? Can I trust Tim, especially since he's undercover with Johansson or has Johansson deliberately chosen Tim as a test for me?_

At that moment in time, Trixie wanted to put her head in her hands and weep. The vision she saw forming in her fertile imagination frightened her and its implications, if true, could completely ruin her career and friendships. As this new suspicion entered her mind, it cast a very different light on Jake's message. Not wanting to believe it, Trixie had to finish decoding her partner's communication. If she was right, she would soon know by the subtle nuisances in Jake's language.

Let me know how it went in the morning.

_The operation has been blown wide open with the fall out becoming International. Tim wasn't joking this evening when he told me my life is in danger. I've dragged Jim into this without his knowledge or consent. He's the last person in the world who deserves the hand fate-no be honest with yourself, Belden-the hand __**you**__ have dealt him._

_I know who set me up. I'm sure of it now. Only no one would believe me if I told them. I'm on my own without any back-up and I have Jim's life in my hands. How could it have come to something like this without me suspecting a thing? How could I have been so gullible and naive?_

Keep safe, I worry about you when you're out alone

_I'll just bet you do Jake, I'll just bet you do. And I was stupid enough to lead you right to Sabina with my last message. I just hope Tim never gets the opportunity to deliver my code to you._ Thinking back to her secret rendezvous with Shadow Man, Trixie recalled every word they'd uttered while looking for proof of her suspicion.

I've got new orders for you. Guard the package with your life because we believe it to be the next target. You'll need to disappear for a few days. The virus is spreading and we don't know how much longer Gemma will be in play. If you come up with any new ideas, contact Jake immediately and he'll take care of it from the domestic end.

Tell him I'm sorry he's missed tonight, it's been enlightening. Gemma is the source of the virus. I believe her mother picked it up in London as recently as last week, although that's not the initial infective location. I don't believe she'll be back anytime soon.

_I told you exactly what you needed to hear. Sabina's safe in London and Jim is the only one who knows beside me. Now you think both Jim and I are surplus to your needs and you're trying to make us disappear one way or another and blame her loss on me. Only you haven't counted on Sabina finding out about you._

_The call to Jake, I have to remember the call to Jake. What did he say?_

Jake, Belden here. Did you order surveillance on me?

Not on you Belden, Sabina's boyfriend.

Why?

Why do you think? He's the key. She's making sure the two of them remain close and he doesn't have a clue what information he's giving you. The idea of getting them into a relationship so we could keep her close without arousing suspicion and you could make regular contact was brilliant. I've been monitoring their calls for the last week. Intuition told me something was up. I got the proof I was looking for today.

Do you think you should've informed me of that fact before I left the office tonight?

Hey, I tried. I left a coded message on you machine.

_He sounded so cocky and sure of himself. Jake knew something I didn't. Oh why didn't I pick it up in his voice at the time?_

Jake, I could have blown the op wide open. Both my landline and cell are currently being tapped. I only discovered it when you called.

_As if you didn't know!_ Trixie thought sarcastically to herself.

You've listened to that message? I hope you're not calling…I can see from caller ID you're not. Whose phone are you using anyway?

_And then I told you exactly what you wanted to hear. That Jim and I were together and Johansson wasn't recording our conversation. There would never be any taped evidence if you were discovered. How stupid can you get? I played right into his hands_.

I'm calling from Jim's cell.

As in Sabina's boyfriend?

Yes, that Jim.

I want you to personally oversee surveillance on James Frayne. Sabina's not finished with him yet and I'm afraid he'll end up in the same state as his predecessors. I don't care how you achieve it, just don't let him out of your sight. And don't take any chances tonight, okay? I don't want you wounded and back in hospital. Once was enough.

_Why didn't I see the connection sooner? You almost had me killed that night, but Josh brought the bullet instead. Maybe I could have saved Josh. You set him up with me the way you set Jim and Sabina up. You wanted information on his case. You needed his state side mafia connections to find the link for this operation. You knew he wouldn't be as discreet with me as he should have been because Josh knew I worked for the CIA and our cases seemed to overlap. You've been using me from the very first day we became partners, only I've been too blind to see it. Sam knew or at least she suspected someone within the organisation had it out for me but got her brother instead. She may be my only hope if things get really tough._

No, Jake I won't take any chances with my life or anybody else's. I'll call for back up from this phone if I need assistance. My plans for tonight have not changed, so call that car off.

Ok Belden but I intend to find out more about the outfit that's tapping your phone. Don't go back until its safe.

_Going back to my place would mean your plans for me might be foiled. Why didn't I see this coming? So, is going home the best or worst decision I could make? Will Jim and I be safe there tonight, or should I start to make plans? Where could I possibly hole up that Jake couldn't find me?_

No, I won't go back to my place until you can find the source. I'm not a rank amateur at this, you know.

You could've fooled me.

_And then he had the gall to laugh at me. Now I understand why. He had me right were he wanted me, scared, on the run, and with Jim. All his problems nicely bundled up together and easily gotten rid of in one fell swoop._

_But Tim, what were you trying to tell me? I'm like a cat with nine lives but always one step ahead. One step ahead of Jake, Johansson or you? Are you telling me he constantly underestimates my innate abilities and I can turn this situation around to my own advantage? Or are you leading me further into the trap? And my new orders: are they from Jake or someone else? Does anyone else suspect his defection and are they setting him up for a fall?_

_I'm so confused! All I know is orders or no orders, I will defend Jim's life with my own and I can't let him out of my sight for the next few days. That means I'll have to tell him the truth. I wonder how he'll take it? I guess he won't like the interference in his love life. Gleeps, will he ever forgive me for allowing this to happen?_

_Are you trying to warn me, Tim? Is Robinson one of ours or one of theirs? Either way, I have to stay alert for any problem tonight. And then I have to figure out how to get Jim and the other Bob Whites out of the limelight for the weekend._

'Jim,' Trixie's eyes flew open at the same moment the cab stoped in front of Serendipity. Almost pushing him out of the car, Trixie handed the driver a fifty from her stash. 'Keep the change,' she told him as she scrambled out.

Charging after Jim, Trixie almost knocked him over in the rush to be at his side. 'Jim, I need you to take a close look at this picture. If you see this man tonight, make sure you aren't left alone with him,' Trixie whispered, constantly looking around to see who listened to their conversation.

'I've had just about all I can take from you tonight,' Jim fumed. Holding on to his temper by the merest of threads, he couldn't meet her eyes. _I don't want to, because I can't trust my own judgement where Trixie's concerned. All she has to do is look at me and say she's sorry and I know I'll forgive her. We've always been good friends but now I wonder how much is a front. I know she's using that knowledge to get me to do what she wants me to do_, Jim realised belatedly.

'When were you last honest with me Trixie?' he asked in a quietly menacing tone, constraining his temper. 'When did you lose your innocence? Why are you keeping secrets from the people who love you the most?'

'Jim, look at me.' Reaching for both his hands, Trixie captured them in a firm grasp. The contact acted like an electric shock travelling up her arms as his gaze finally locked with hers. Swallowing the sudden lump lodged in her throat at the pain she could see in Jim's expression, Trixie had to work hard to maintain her thoughts. 'I'm sorry.'

_There it is, the sorry_. Jim didn't know whom he loathed more at that moment, himself or Trixie.

'I can't explain now-it's too dangerous, and there's too much I have to confess to you and all the Bob Whites,' Trixie continued. 'You and the others are the only people I feel I can trust, and believe it or not, my life is in your hands.'

'I have so many questions.' Jim stated with a determined look on his face. His anger cooled as suddenly as it had been generated, leaving him unsure what his next move should be. _I don't know wether to chastise her for all she's put me through tonight, or feel sorry for her because she has to be in an untenable position. Trix, I just wish you'd open up and let me or one of the Bob Whites in!_

'I know you have questions and you'll have more.' Tears welled in Trixie's eyes. She felt vulnerable and exposed conversing like this. _Has it been so long since I've been honest with myself about how I feel? Do I have the courage to tell Jim how I really feel about the situation I now find myself in?_

Taking in a deep, steading breath, Trix once again took herself to a time and place of happy memories. Taking strength from her thoughts, she opened her eyes and faced one of her best friends with her deepest fears. 'I'm so afraid you'll hate me after what I have to tell you. I would if the situations were reversed.'

'Nothing could ever be bad enough for me to hate you, Trix.' Squeezing her hands, Jim realised how much the confession cost the woman he cared for. Unsure why and cursing himself for his actions, Jim pulled Trixie into his embrace and laid a kiss on the crown of her head.

'Don't say never, Jim. It's a very long time.' Silent tears slipped down Trixie's face as she begrudgingly accepted the comfort Jim extended. 'Wait until you hear what I have to say. You might change your mind.'

'Unless you tell me you've killed someone in cold blood, I couldn't imagine anything that bad.' Trying to lighten the mood had been a mistake as it only made Trixie shudder in his arms.

'I did kill someone.' The confession fell out. Once the words left Trixie's lips, she realised how true they were. 'It's my fault Josh is dead.'

'This is not the right time or place.' Grimly Jim held her tighter, knowing he would have to wait for her to explain that remark. 'I want answers from you, Trix, but we both know they'll have to wait.'

Squeezing him hard, before breaking their contact, Trixie understood his concerns. 'I don't know if you'll believe me after the events of tonight, but you're not alone Jim. I'm questioning everything I've been through in the last two years. I promise we'll find somewhere safe to go after the opening.'

'And then you'll level with me?' Piercing green eyes pleaded for the old Trixie he knew so well to resurface.

'I may tell you more than you ever wanted to know, Jim.' Melancholy laced Trixie's blue orbs, giving them a sadness she'd never openly expressed in the presence of her friends.

Nodding his agreement, Jim led Trixie into the gallery. _I guess I can wait_, he thought_, but I don't have to like it_.

**The Apartment Directly Across from Trixie's  
2147hrs Friday 18th February 2005**

'Did you get what you set out for?' Enrich didn't even turn when Tim entered the small bedroom. He'd set to reviewing files on the laptop which originated deep within the CIA and the contact perplexed Johansson.

'I found the restaurant and managed to get Frayne's hair and saliva samples for DNA cross match. The kitchen staff thought me nuts, taking a swap from his fork. Matthew Wheeler is a hard man to track down. He's never without his wife and the staff is loyal to the core. We'll have to use the hair sample I finally managed to locate from his office. The lab says it's a last resort. They prefer saliva or skin but I can't be sure the skin samples I took from his office belong to Wheeler. As to the late widow, the county PD took samples on her death. I've arranged for them to forward to the lab. They should arrive early tomorrow morning by special courier,' Tim reported.

'How long before we have a preliminary?' Johansson queried.

'They say 48 hours minimum once they get the widow's samples, but they're working on the Frayne/Wheeler link as we speak. They think it's a missing person's case.' Chewing a cookie, Tim moved over to the coffee maker and poured himself a drink. 'I found some interesting information about blood typing from a pretty brunette techie at the lab. Jimmy boy's blood type is A positive, same as Matthew Wheeler's. The lab has the contract for Bathurst International, Wheelers' Holding Company. They routinely take blood and urine samples for drug screens.'

'What does that mean for us?' Enrich questioned, finally turning to look at his partner.

'Technically, the techie said you could sometimes rule out people as parents just by knowing their blood type. The Rochester Coroner listed Katie Frayne as O negative in the autopsy report. I found an original of Jimmy's birth certificate in Wheeler's office and this photo.' Tim handed Johansson a black and white picture of two tall men standing on either side of a heavily pregnant woman. 'The inscription on the back reads, _David and I can't thank you enough for you gift, Love Katie May 78._ I think the picture proves the timing of the pregnancy is right for Jimmy's birth, which means, Frayne has to have the same blood type as his son, or he can't be the biological father.'

'Then we wait for the DNA results?' Enrich asked.

'Unless I can find David "Win" Winthrop Frayne's blood group.' Throwing his empty mug in the sink, Tim took a seat in front of his laptop. 'Any suggestions?'

'Start with the death certificate. We may get a clue as the where, when, and what he died of. Never know where that might lead us.' Enrich grabbed his coat and prepared to leave now his partner had returned from his assignment. 'I'm going to get something to eat before coming back here to catch some shuteye. I suggest you take a look at the files sent to me earlier this evening. Makes for interesting bedtime reading.'

'You got it,' Tim said, scanning the lines of text as Johansson closed the door. Rubbing his eyes to ensure he read what he thought he saw on the electronic page, Tim knew he had to contact Jake.

'Hanky,' Jake answered his cell phone in a sleepy voice.

'Houston, I think we have a problem,' Tim informed him.

'Where is she?' The normally easygoing voice lost all trace of slumber and turned serious.

'You told her to get lost and take the liability with her. Like a good little girl, she did as you said,' Tim answered sarcastically. 'I'm going to squirt you a file liberated from our data storage. Enjoy the read.'

Three minutes later Tim's cell beeped once. _Do you think she knows?_ The text read. A smile crept across Tim's face at his internal thoughts which he wasn't willing to share with another living being. His answer was simple, _She's your partner, you tell me._


	5. Chapter 5

Serendipity Gallery, Soho New York  
2151hrs Friday 18th February 2005

'Don't you think it's about time we told them?' Joanna played with the gold band dangling from her necklace. A wistful look covered her face.

'Told them what?' Dan questioned, a wide smile covering his face. Moving behind his lover, Dan's arms encircled her waist. They'd found a quiet corner for a moment alone and he intended to make the most of their time together.

'Everything!' Jo leant back to rest her head on Dan's shoulder and rolled her eyes.

'What…everything that happened in Reno over the last week?' he whispered in her ear, allowing his breath to trickle down the side of her neck.

A shiver ran the length of her body as she remembered everything that had happened while they visited Nevada during the last four days. 'Well, maybe **not** everything,' Jo agreed readily with a smile gracing her features.

'Then what shall we tell the rest of the Bob Whites?' Once again he teased her with the warmth of his breath cascading down her throat. 'That you went to Reno this last week for a social workers' conference?'

'I guess that would be a good start.' Turning in his arms, Jo reached a hand up to stroke Dan's cheek. _He knows I can't think when I'm this close to him, the rat, and yet I allow him to manipulate me with his magnetism._

'Maybe we could drop in the fact that your incredibly romantic boyfriend managed to clear his hectic court schedule and joined you for Valentine's Day unexpectedly,' Dan suggested, finally giving in to her touch and laying his cheek in the palm of Jo's hand.

'You're teasing me, Dan,' Joanne scolded, watching his brown eyes twinkle with mischief.

'Caught,' he laughed easily before sobering, an imploring look in his liquid brown eyes. Jo could never resist that particular look. 'I don't want to risk offending Diana's feelings when she realizes we came home especially for Nick's first showing at her gallery.' Shaking his head, Dan smiled slightly. 'They've been planning this exhibition for two years.'

'Far longer than we have, is that what you're saying, Daniel?' Pausing to let Dan realize exactly how frustrated she felt at his delay, Joanna finally relented by teasing him. 'You and I know we had the perfect opportunity to tell them at dinner tonight, Daniel Mangan. Especially after your comment about how sexy I looked. You were just too chicken to confess in front of all your friends.'

'I was not chicken.' Defending himself in his best attorney's tone, Dan pulled his wife of four days closer and kissed her solidly on the lips. 'Jo, I wanted to wait. When Di called my cell on Tuesday night and left a message, she hinted at a special gathering of the Bob Whites and their partners tonight. I get the feeling she and Nick have some news she didn't want to divulge until she could get the entire group together. I thought we could surprise them with our news at the same time.'

'You think Nick proposed to Di at last?' Surprise covered Jo's face. _But then I never thought you'd propose to me on Valentine's Day and I'd be married a few hours later, so I guess anything is possible._

'My instincts tell me it's more than that,' Dan stated. 'But I guess time will tell. We just have to be patient and see what Di has in mind for us when the invited guests leave.'

**Serendipity Gallery, Soho New York****  
****2152hrs Friday 18****th**** February 2005**

'So what's with Jim and Trixie tonight?' Peter asked the group surrounding him. 'Their body language at dinner can only be described as stilted, as though Jim couldn't get far enough away from Trixie. Yet he seemed genuinely concerned about her mental health?'

'And then there's those comments about her ex-boyfriend and this new guy in her life who has a child,' Brian agreed, running a hand through his dark hair. _I cope with stress at work wonderfully, but not in my personal life. I guess I still find it hard to let go of my older brother protective instincts. I just don't want to see my baby sister hurt in any way. I bet none of the Bob Whites do. Which makes me wonder what Jim knows that the rest of us don't? And how close are Jim and Trixie really?_

'I'm family,' Brian complained, once again running a hand through his locks in obvious distress. 'I didn't know my sister and her boyfriend had broken up. Nor did she tell me about his death. When I went outside earlier, I found Trix and Jim in an intimate embrace but they both looked incredibly sad and lonely. I'd like to know exactly what's going on between those two. I can't help thinking they're hiding secrets from each other and the rest of us.'

'I figured Honey would know if anyone did,' Sally commented, watching the pair under discussion mingling with the crowd across the room. They weren't together, yet they weren't really apart either. _Strange, I never realized until Brian made the connection, but they do look kind of intimate together without any contact. Now I think back, they always have, and yet they avoid each other whenever possible. In the two years I've been dating Brian, either Jim or Trixie failed to complete a Bob-White reunion by cancelling out at the last minute. _

'Why would I know?' Honey looked shocked. The astonishment in her tone drew three pairs of eyes to her.

'Because Jim is your brother and Trixie is your best friend,' Sally stammered, wondering if Brian's stories of growing up in Sleepyside were as perfect as they sounded.

'It's not like Trixie and I have the relationship we once shared. I hardly ever see her anymore,' Honey protested. _I had hoped her move back to New York would rekindle our former friendship, because I really miss the close bond we once shared. _'Looking back now, she became more distant with her return, but I blamed the detachment on our romantic relationships. Trix had Josh, I had Peter, and all the other Bob Whites were involved,' Honey defended herself, seeking understanding in her friend's expressions. 'Now I have to wonder what the real truth is.' _I can tell Sally has picked up on the estrangement between Trix and Jim by the way her eyes keep flicking to them. Di, I hope your plan for tonight works for more than the reason you originally intended._

'I didn't even notice when she changed boyfriends last year.' Shaking her head, Honey felt disappointed with her lack of insight. 'She never tells me anything about her life these days. And as for Jim, he's not much better. Since he met Sabina early last year, Jim's been as secretive about his relationship as Trixie is about hers.'

'Is Jim still involved with that woman?' Wrinkling his nose, Brian's dislike of the blonde woman echoed many of the others thoughts. However, only he'd been brave enough to speak of his aversion openly with his long-time friend. 'Jim told me he met this woman in London a couple of years ago. He described their weekend together as mutually satisfying. Initially, that signalled the end of the relationship as far as he'd been concerned. I know they still see each other from time to time, now she lives and works in New York, but she never comes to the apartment or leaves messages for Jim.'

'Have you been getting the "We're good friends" line too, Brian?' Peter asked, confused by Jim's out-of-character behaviour. _I've dated his sister for almost four years and I've only really noticed a change in the last year. I wonder what event created this subtle transformation from determined single to, well, Sabina._ 'Even though he brings her along as his date more often than not, I get the feeling there's nothing romantic between them.'

'That's because there isn't.' The words were ripped from Honey's mouth. 'I don't know why I said that, because I haven't a shred of evidence to base my assumption on. I just get the feeling Sabina and Jim are using each other for their own purposes and it has nothing to do with love.'

'In Jim's case, do you think it has anything to do with my little sister and his attempt to mend a thrice broken heart?' Brian asked, genuinely interested in Honey's opinion now he considered the question for the first time.

'Don't you think it's strange, Jim meeting this girl in London a few weeks before Trixie is due to move back to New York to start grad school?' Honey questioned, becoming intrigued by her own statements. _It's as though I'm fourteen again and Trix and I were trying to solve a mystery. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be involved in investigating people's motivations and collecting clues. I'm beginning to realize it's a trait I've pushed to the back of my mind, but not lost all together._

'I know they fought in California when Trixie and I were fifteen,' Honey's eyes glazed over as she remembered the last mystery they'd been involved with. 'Jim blamed Trix for the stitches I had to have when the police found us.'

'I remember that.' Brian closed his eyes, recollecting the event which metamorphosed his feelings from simple friendship to what, at the time, he considered love for a younger Honey Wheeler. 'Before that mystery, no one had ever, really, been hurt on one of Trixie's escapades,' he commented.

'Would you mind telling the rest of us about it?' Peter's tone belayed his anxiety over Honey's comment as he gathered her closer to him. 'What do you mean the police found you? What happened for you to need stitches?'

'Honey's dad offered to take all the Bob Whites for a long weekend to Disneyland on his private jet. He had business in California. Jim, Dan, and I decided we couldn't get away from college. Mr and Mrs Lynch wouldn't let Di out of school because her grades needed improving, and Mart decided to stay home to help Di study. So, in the end, only Honey and Trix went for the weekend.'

Honey continued the story when she noticed the interested expression on Peter and Sally's faces. 'We met a girl, Alice Whitman, who claimed to have been at the centre of a kidnap plot a few years earlier,' Honey's hazel eyes took on a distant glaze as she recalled the mystery Trixie had dragged her into. 'Her father owned a software development company and paid a huge ransom to get her back. Alice's fun had been curtailed because she had a bodyguard constantly watching her every movement since the abduction.'

'Being the soft-hearted person Honey is,' Brian complemented the woman he still considered one of his closest friends, 'Honey decided to befriend her immediately, believing Alice would be safe with both Trix and Honey to protect her. Only Trix pretended to be you,' he addressed Honey with a shake of his head, 'because she didn't trust the girl's bodyguard and made a major mystery out of the weekend. Turned out the pair of them had kidnapped the real Alice three years earlier with the same scam. They almost succeeded with Honey and Trix until one of the hotel employees became suspicious.'

'Thank goodness the man turned out to be an undercover police officer and saw them take Trix and I out of the hotel via the back door.' Shaking her head, Honey now wondered what all the fuss had been about, even though she had been terrified at the time. 'When the police finally discovered our location, the fake Alice had made Trixie call my Dad with a ransom demand while the bodyguard held a knife to my throat. When Trix hesitated just a moment too long, he deliberately nicked me to frighten Trixie into compliance. I've never seen Trixie so scared in my entire life. She couldn't speak for a full five minutes, which infuriated the fake Alice and let the police trace her cell phone.'

'We had to stay in California a few days longer than planned because Mother insisted I consult a plastic surgeon to cover the disfigurement.' Honey sighed at her mother's typical behaviour. 'Jim left college and flew out the minute he heard we'd been kidnapped. He greeted me like a long lost sister, but he openly displayed his fury with Trixie.'

'But what does all that have to do with the current situation between Jim, Trixie, and their so-called partners?' Sally asked, confused.

'It took a couple of years for my pigheaded brother to repair his relationship with Trixie after the humdinger of a fight they had,' Honey explained, trying to remember the exact words Jim and Trixie had hurled at each other over the incident. 'He blamed her for my injuries and refused to forgive her. When they did finally make up, things seemed back to normal for the Bob Whites. Most of us had paired off by then and we expected Jim and Trix to do the same, eventually.'

'Until my sister decided to go to George Washington on a full scholarship,' Brian stated. 'I still don't understand to this day how she got the grades or managed to finish her degree in three years, even staying on for summer school.'

Suddenly Brian appreciated his lack of insight into his sister's moods and motivations while he'd become absorbed at college. _I guess I can finally see the reason Honey and I broke up while she was still a freshman at NYU. Between starting her Bridal Design business and my devotion and dedication to medicine, we never had enough time to nurture our relationship. I wonder what would have happened if we'd made time for us instead of concentrating on our dreams? Even back then, Honey displayed more emotional maturity and intuition. It didn't matter how she tried to explain it, I only saw her leaving as a defection._

With a new understanding, Brian added thoughtfully, 'The distance between DC and New York probably became a major factor in Jim and Trix remaining nothing more than friends. The rest of us stayed in the city to finish college and end our relationships with each other. I guess we've all been lucky enough to find other people.' Brian smiled happily down at Sally. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek to tell her just how much he appreciated her.

'Trix returned to New York single,' Honey took up the story with a slightly confused look in her eye. 'Jim worked for Bathurst Corporation, Dad's company, and remained actively single as far as we knew. They appeared to take up where they had left off a few years earlier. They were good friends who spent a lot of time with each other and the Bob Whites. Then one night Trix turns up and announces she's started dating this guy called Josh. It didn't take much to see Jim devastation, but the relationship continued well past most of our expectations. When Sabina magically turned up in New York on business at the beginning of last year, Jim immediately hooked up with her.'

'I thought Trixie introduced Jim to Sabina?' A frown creased Sally's lips. 'I distinctly remember Trix taking a keen interest in the state of Jim and Sabina's relationship. She thought they'd be perfect for each other.'

'No,' Brian contradicted with a shake of his head. 'Jim had definitely met Sabina six months earlier in London and had a relationship with her then. I remember thinking how out of character Jim acted. He's not really one to have a weekend fling. Surprised at his own actions, Jim said he wasn't in the market for anything permanent at the time.'

'If I was in love with someone I'd discovered dating another guy, I might grab the first girl I met as a cure for my broken heart,' Peter commented to no one in particular. 'You mentioned a thrice broken-heart, Brian. I suspect you think the first time was when his sister was hurt chasing a mystery without the rest of the gang there to get the girls out of trouble if it arose. From the sound of your story, it did?' Waiting for Brian's nod, Peter continued. 'So Jim's anger should have been aimed at himself for not being able to protect the women in his life. Instead, he took his anger out on your sister. I think that speaks for itself. The second betrayal would have been the distance between them during college when the rest of you were in New York.'

'I begin to see your logic.' A half smile, half frown curled the corners of Brian's lips. 'I just wish I'd seen it a couple of years ago when it could have been more useful.'

'Then finally, just when the coast appears clear, they are getting along famously, they're both footloose and fancy free, along comes a boyfriend to throw a wrench in the works,' Peter concluded. 'If I had a history with this girl, I might take up a … um… more physical relationship with someone else who felt the same way. In the back of my mind, I might be living with the hope that the woman I loved realized I'd always be there for her. Someday, I hoped she'd turn to me for protection when she got herself into a tight situation. You know, white knight to the rescue?'

'Oh, gleeps, Peter, when you say it like that I'm sure my stupid brother is doing just that,' Honey turned to her boyfriend, who immediately took her in his arms. 'It all makes sense.'

'It certainly would explain the lack of romantic interaction between Jim and Sabina,' Brian agreed. 'I never could tell what Jim saw in her.'

'And it would explain the intimate atmosphere which envelopes Jim and Trix whenever they're together,' Sally concurred, her eyes once again straying to the couple in question.

A smile covered her lips at the attention their enclave attracted from the other members of the Bob Whites. Sally didn't need to inform Honey or Brian they'd been joined by Mart and Di, as the pair immediately made their presence known.

'But that would only work if Trixie felt the same way as Jim,' Diana chimed in. She'd managed to sneak up on the group and listen in on most of the conversation. 'And I might add I have never doubted **that** fact for a moment.'

'Then why do you think she dated Joshua for so long?' Sally asked, wondering about the insight these Bob Whites seem to have with each other when one of them was in trouble. _Will Linnie, Jo, Peter, Nick, and I ever really be admitted to this tight group?_ She wondered sadly, realizing how much she had missed not growing up in Sleepyside.

'I can answer that,' Mart chimed in for the first time since joining the conversation with Di. His blue eyes flicked between his friends, drawing attention to the seriousness of his words. 'Think about it logically. What would make Trixie suddenly stop searching out mysteries a few weeks before her 16th birthday?'

'A promise to Jim!' Honey stated, appalled at her brother's manipulation of her best friend. 'A promise she made because he made her feel she betrayed my safety when Alice's bodyguard knifed me. Oh, gleeps, Jim had no idea how horrible Trix felt when she watched that man maul me.'

'Did everyone understand that?' Di giggled. 'You sounded like the Honey I knew at fourteen years old.'

'We've all changed since then.' Mart remarked cryptically in the rational way he'd developed during college when presented with a logical problem. Hours spent at a computer terminal had been responsible for his break up with Diana. _I would become so involved with my work, I'd forget the rest of the world existed until Di called to chastise me. Eventually she got fed up with being stood up and started dating someone else. It still took me several months to realize my girl wasn't my girl anymore and pull my head out of the clouds. Even then, I still continued to play the computer jerk to perfection until I met Linnie and realized there was a life outside my keyboard._

'We've grown apart with our separate lives.' A slight frown covered Mart's hansom features as he continued with his thoughts. 'For most of us, the changes have been very positive and we've managed to keep our bonds of friendship throughout all the upheavals. But what about Jim and Trix?' He asked, silence greeting his words. 'Trixie is supposed to be finishing up her Masters as a Clinical Psychologist. So why doesn't she put into practice some of the techniques she's learning in psychology and conflict resolution? Can you see her solving the mysteries of complete stranger's mind? Personally, I don't think so. So what's she covering up? Who or what is she actually protecting?'

'Oh, Mart,' Honey exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes. 'How long have you suspected Trixie isn't what she appears to be?'

'Ever since she came back from Washington with a haunted look clouding her eyes, I wondered if she hid something,' frowning, Mart buried his hands in his pockets. 'Have you ever noticed how she's unable to look you in the eye when she talks about grad school? Or the way she's become very good at changing the topic of conversation when she doesn't want to discuss a subject?'

'Especially her feeling and emotions,' Brian stated flatly, completely in agreement with his sibling. 'Tonight, I heard her mention a Bob-White reunion for the first time. Maybe we should all think about getting together for the weekend.'

'We're one step ahead of you Brian,' Honey smiled shyly. 'I think it's time you told everyone about operation get-together, Di.'

'OK, gang, I hope you're all in, because this is the plan-' she started.

'I hope you weren't going to start without me?' Dan's voice hinted at his disapproval for once again being left out. 'I seem to remember I was inducted as a Bob White.'

'Glad to see you could tear yourself away from Joanne to join us,' Mart teased lightly. 'I was getting the impression you were stuck together like glue.'

'I sent Jo to keep Jim and Trix busy on the other side of the gallery with Nick and Linnie. I had the feeling the lot of you were up to something tonight. You're not half obvious,' Dan rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. 'Couldn't you have picked a less public place to hold your discussion?'

'In that case let's get this over with as quickly as possible. I don't want Trixie or Jim to realize something's up. Come into my office and I'll tell you what Honey and I have planned,' Di led the way to her office, ushered everyone in, and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fu Wong Chinese Restaurant, Chinatown, New York  
2239hrs Friday 18th February 2005**

'Will there ever be a day without some reminder of Joshua's death?' Samantha Hanky muttered under her breath.

Glancing down at the screen of her cell, Sam reread the message she'd received an hour earlier. **Big trouble in little china**. Although she didn't want to, the FBI agent found her feet leading her to a meeting with a man she considered the enemy. Dementedly holding back the tears, Sam understood the message behind the biennial words. This pervasive feeling of sadness always threatened at the thought of her twin's betrayal and murder_._

As she looked up, a man of average height and looks approached. He carefully took her arm. They'd perfected the ritual, meeting several times previously. The location changed but not the operative she'd been sent to contact. The act consisted of a quick kiss on either cheek. Walking into one of Chinatown's many Cantonese restaurants, the CIA agent signalled for a table. A slightly menacing smile covered Sam's lips.

'To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?' Sam inquired sardonically after they'd been seated in a quiet corner.

'Don't let your brother's death cloud your judgement,' the man replied lazily. Looking deeply at the woman opposite him, Enrich Johansson took her hand in his. Keeping his tone low and husky gave the other diners the impression he'd meet his lover for a late night meal. 'Don't let his murderer achieve his goal by allowing your emotions to get in the way of cold, clear logic. The person or syndicate behind this will be brought to justice. I have one of my best agents on the case. If anyone can solve this, she can.'

'You really don't think Belden's involved in any of this, do you?' Distrust lurked in the corners of Sam's brown eyes. _I liked Trixie from the moment I met her. She comes across as inherently good and has an innocents about her that's disarming. Yet I know she never really loved my brother. I guess that's why I'm having such a hard time forgiving her. Does she realise Josh loved her enough to take a bullet meant to kill her?_ Still, Sam played along with the lover's scene Johansson acted out because she'd been ordered to.

'No, I don't,' Johansson's tone expressed as much as his words, 'but to prove it I need to know what you know, what you haven't included in your official reports.' Ensuring he had her co-operation, Enrich called a waiter over and ordered for the both of them. He'd made sure he'd read every document relating to the woman sitting before him. He understood her motivations perhaps better than Sam. 'Start with the connection between your husband, Jacob Hanky and your brother,' he requested.

Sam took a deep breath before beginning the story. 'Joshua met Jake when he signed up for the Marines straight out of school in 1991. They became friends after serving in the same unit while in Iraq. After Operation Desert Storm, they returned stateside.'

'That's when you married your brother's best friend,' Johnson asked.

'While in my final year of college the FBI recruited me,' Sam sighed at the memories. 'Jake's position within the intelligence service of the armed forces lead him to make contact with the CIA. I'm not sure when he actually became an agent. We don't talk about our work at home.'

'Josh went into the NYPD. I convinced him to apply for the FBI. We lived in DC and my bother became stationed in New York so we saw each other maybe twice a year. When Belden came on the scene, they started seeing each other regularly. A raw recruit under Jake's direction, he considered her innocent, naïve and far too young for the line of work she'd chosen. The boys got together and decided to set her up romantically with my brother for her own protection.' _And she decided to go along with it because she couldn't have the man she's in love with and the career she wanted!_

Nodding his understanding, Enrich pushed a packet of photos towards Sam. As she took them out, Sam became alerted to a mini data disk hiding among the negatives. Enrich motioned for her to look at the images. Waiting until their meal had been delivered, Johansson hoped they would remain undisturbed. He needed the information he felt Sam withheld to fill in the gaps in his investigation. 'Do you know this man?'

'This is the man who murdered my brother,' Sam stated vehemently after only a glance at the first picture, although her face remained passive.

'Tell me about him,' Johansson demanded. Understanding how uncomfortable the situation made the young woman feel, Enrich gave her time to carefully select her words. 'I need the whole story, Sam,' he coaxed. 'I need to be able to find the links between your brother's investigation, the attempt on Belden's life, and her operation,' Johansson added. 'Because at the moment, I have no clue how they're related and I know it's important.'

'This is Jonas Van Der Zwan.' Sam tapped the short, well-dressed, grey-haired man in the picture with one finger. 'He's a small-time player. Under deep cover, my brother spent six months inside with him in 2003 before his release early last year. From the meeting, Josh managed to make some good connections with organised crime.'

'Sam!' Enrich rebuked quietly.

'I don't see what any of this has to do with your investigation, but here's the full story,' she sighed. 'Jonas Van Der Zwan came from a dirt-poor Dutch family who settled in New York post World War II. When the Vietnam conflict heated up in the late 60's and early 70's, he got conscripted after finishing high school. By all reports, the man's intelligent, but lazy. His family forced him into serving time, as they thought it would make them loyal to their new country. True to character, he became a sniper, because they didn't do as much work at the average foot soldier. It turned out he's a very accurate shot.'

Sitting back, Sam watched Enrich's expression cloud over. _Just wait and the connections will become obvious, even if the links are tenuous at best, and I don't have a shred of proof to back up my assumptions_.

'The story gets interesting when Jonesy, as he likes to be called, walked out of an advance on some unknown ridge carrying David "Win" Winthrop Frayne's injured body. The only survivors from the battle, Frayne went on record, citing Jonesy as a hero for saving his life. Jonesy had a medal for bravery awarded.'

'Frayne made it home due to his injuries and back to the college degree he'd started before Nam. He had Jonesy as his groomsman at his wedding a few years later, before taking his bride upstate to start a new life.' Sam paused as she recalled what happened next. 'Jonesy stayed in the army and moved around a lot. Seems he developed his inclination for supplying the troops with a little recreational fix while in Vietnam. He made some drug contacts stateside, earning a reputation and a good living from the proceeds. He got out of the military in 1980, when the heat got oppressive, but learned to turn the same tricks with ex-vets.'

'Jonesy turned up in New York state in 1989, just before Frayne passed away of cancer due to his exposure to Agent Orange in Nam. Jonesy promised to look after Frayne's family and reunite them with a rich old uncle living in Sleepyside. Of course, Van Der Zwan became the shoulder the widow lent on for support. It took him almost two years to convince her into marriage, but he never completely subdued the son's sprit.'

'Marriage gave him respectability and stopped a local PD investigation into his past, until the new wife died in unexplained circumstances. The autopsy proved inconclusive,' shrugging her shoulders, Sam continued. 'A local officer believed Jonesy took the next step in his crime spree and murdered her.'

'My brother suspected Jonesy wanted the stepson's inheritance. By this time, staying in the States became a liability for him. With the wife gone, he started beating the kid into submission. Gaining access to the stepson's inheritance would've given him the funds to move to a country where he could have indulged in his pleasures without fear of getting caught,' Sam added, the note of disdain in her voice clear.

'It might have worked, only the stepson ran. Belden discovered him leading the pair to meet Matthew Wheeler's daughter and become fast friends. Incidentally Frayne's best man and a friend since high school, Wheeler's money and connections successfully kept him out of Vietnam. They came in handy when community services pressed charges against Jonesy for physical abuse against his stepson. After which Jim became Wheeler's ward,' San concluded.

'So your brother became aware of the link between Belden, Frayne, and Jonesy while under cover?' Enrich questioned.

'Josh first learnt of the connection between Belden and Jonesy by accident,' Sam corrected. 'December 22nd last year, Jonesy arranged to meet Josh in Central Park. He sounded excited and wanted Josh's opinion on a job. Until that point, Jonesy had been tight-lipped about his past.'

'After showing Josh a photo of Jim Frayne and Trixie Belden having what looked like an intimate coffee at a nearby café, Jonesy explained his personal agenda. Although the photo later proved to be over two years old, Jonesy didn't let that dissuade him. He wanted revenge for the years he'd spent in jail because of the pair. He intended to set up a meeting between Frayne and Belden on Christmas Eve. He assumed from their interaction the relationship between then had grown.'

'He'd followed their exploits throughout his incarceration and believed they were lovers. Jonesy thought it would be easy to manipulate them. Josh could hardly blow his cover by attempting to protect his, by this time, ex-girlfriend. So he helped Jonesy arranged the hit, which had been sanctioned by The Don of New York, if it could be done cleanly. My brother called my husband and informed him of the situation. Jake arranged Sabina to take Jim out of the picture, leaving my brother to protect Belden. You know the rest.'

'Do I?' Enrich asked lightly with one eyebrow raised. 'Give me your take on the situation, Sam,' Enrich requested. Leaning forward, he opened his body language to inform his companion he actively listened to her words. 'This version of the facts may be coloured by your emotions, but it's quite different from the official reports and is placing a very different light on my investigation of Belden, Hanky, and Sabina.'

Sam was thoughtful for a few moments before offering her opinion. After all, her brother had paid the highest price and she didn't want the same fate to befall her husband. 'Officially,' she said slowly, 'Josh's death resulted because his cover had been blown. However,' looking Enrich in the eye, Sam's body language became like a tightly coiled spring, 'Jonesy became furious at the delay. Josh needed the time to get Jake and Sabina into play. Impatient, Jonesy decided to take Belden down while he still had the chance. Josh approached her in the park. He'd planned to warn her. Jonesy obviously though his chance for revenge might slip away.' Sam's eyes clouded with unshed tears for the umpteenth time. 'He took a position on a building across the street from Central Park. He lined up the shot and pulled the trigger. I wonder if he even looked back to see what happened,' Sam became deathly still for a moment, before recalling the incident as though she had been in the park at the time. 'Josh tried to get Trix down but not fast enough. The bullet caught him in the head, killing him instantly. The impact didn't stop the shot so Trixie caught a severe flesh wound under the left arm. It looked worse because she'd been covered in Josh's blood. Jake, first on the scene, managed to stall the NYPD until the FBI could get involved in the shooting.'

'Whisked away to hospital, Trixie missed the fall out. Officially, on one ever questioned her over the incident because officially she never went to Central Park that day. The powers that be let Josh become the fall guy. They arranged a cover up to protect Jake's operation and the other FBI agents Josh managed to place within the crime syndicate he'd infiltrated. Even the coroner had instructions on how to deal with the case to limit the fallout.'

Enrich reached for Sam's hand. It wasn't enough, nor could it contain the comfort she sought. _I'm not the right person and this is not the right time, _he told himself quietly_. Still, I'm going to get the perpetrator of this crime. No one in law enforcement should have to pay for protecting the people they love with their lives._ 'What proof do you have?' Johansson finally asked.

'None,' Sam lamented. 'The bullet, conveniently, became lost in the system. By itself, it means nothing. There are Joshua's official reports of his investigation, but no weapon or physical evidence that Jonesy had ever been involved in my brother's murder. I've questioned Belden "unofficially" and am convince she knows nothing of any importance. Open and shut case of the mob taking out one of their own to silence him. At least, that's how it got sold to the press,' Sam finished bitterly.

'I promise, by the time I have wrapped up my investigation, I'll have the proof you need to put this guy away for a very long time,' Enrich swore. Keeping his expression neutral, he once again indicated the pack of photos between them. 'Sam, take a look at those and get them to Belden when you have a chance. I've already sent your husband a copy. These documents are illuminating, and they're of the same opinion as you. Belden is being set up from the inside by the people she's supposed to trust. Suspicion is being cast on everyone she knows and cares about, including you, yet I believe the link to your brother will protect you from her mistrust. Hanky needs to know his partner's in trouble and she may be thinking he's the one out to get her, because that's what she's being groomed to think with her limited experience in the field. I need you to change her mind.'

Nodding quietly at the information, Sam wondered, _Do I dare ask where this information came from? And do I dare ask who Johansson works for? Most of all, do I dare ask how Sabina is involved in all of this? Because my instincts tell me she's at the centre of this mystery._

Reading Sam's thoughts, Johansson signalled for the check. 'Those documents where sent from inside my own department. The intelligence they contain is from an Interpol investigation conducted into a female terrorist. We almost had her in London two years ago, but somehow she always manages to stay a step ahead of us. The CIA Internal Investigation unit has been tracking the source without any luck. Then Belden turned up on the scene and had a rather novel idea to draw her and her informer out into the open.'

'Now one of your own is out for the bright new kid on the block with all the ideas,' Sam theorised.

'Too much competition when you're at the end of your career and not willing to accept it gracefully. I believe your theory about your brother's death is valid. The Don allowed the hit on Belden for two reasons. Firstly Jonesy had a chance at revenge, deepening his loyalty. Second the syndicate had been payed to dispose of my brightest new recruit by someone within my department. Two birds, one stone.' Sam understood the other meaning in his words. In two days, they'd meet again, after she'd contacted Belden and delivered the package. The restaurant would be one block away and named after a bird. Sam knew the Peking Duck well; it'd been one of Josh's favourites.

_And the place where Jake set Trixie Belden up with my brother_, Sam recollect, _for their first date. Strange, that this should start and end at the same location. I wonder if there is a message in there somewhere._

'I've had an agent called Robinson following Belden. He'll pick you up two blocks north of here. He's been to her apartment and preloaded files onto her laptop. You need to get it to her within the next few hours,' Enrich explained. 'The only piece of advice I'll leave you with,' Johansson said as he prepared to leave, 'is to keep your friends close, Sam, but keep your enemies closer.'

'Are you warning me about Robinson,' she asked, 'or insinuating my husband is involved in this.'

'Why don't you ask your husband about Robinson,' Enrich offered, 'after all he trained not only Belden but Robinson as well.'

Leaving the restaurant, Sam pulled out her phone. Dialling her home number, she mentally begged her husband to pick up the phone. When he did, she demanded, 'we need to talk, NOW. This is a secure line. I need to know about your dealings with my brother, Belden and Robinson.'

'Good,' she heard the defeat in his voice, 'because I need to get an outsiders opinion on this. I think she'd being set up and Robinson is playing both sides. It's the only thing that makes any sense to me.'

'I don't think,' Sam told her husband determinedly, 'I know. I just had dinner with the head of Internal. He's sending me out to meet Belden now, so talk fast. I need a reason for her to trust me and I don't think learning about our marriage for the first time will cut it. Johansson found out because he needed to know, but it hasn't been broadcast openly.'

'Thank god for that,' Jake sighed. 'Have you ever had dealing with a CIA agent called Tim O'Hara?'

'Should I have,' Sam questioned.

'He and Trixie have been working closely together since her recruitment,' Jake offered, 'after we've talked, call him and get his opinion. If anyone can give you an insight into the real Belden, it's Tim.'


	7. Chapter 7

Serendipity Gallery

2245hrs Friday 18th February 2005

'You have no idea how glad I am that's over,' Nick remarked with an exaggerated sigh. He'd been given the job of keeping Jim and Trixie at the party until Honey and Di could put their plan into place. Another few minutes and his duty would be complete. 'Di had more confidence in my work than I did. I guess she's right.'

'I noticed most of your paintings have sold,' Trixie offered, looking for a chance to escape. She needed to get Jim on his own without at least one of the Bob-Whites or their partners hanging around. If she didn't know better, she's sware they'd conspired against her.

'Actually,' Nick commented with a shy smile, his eyes flicking to the woman in his life. 'I've got several commissions as well. It'll keep me busy for the next few months.'

Di and her parents completed the small group until a few minutes earlier. Now saying her goodbyes in private, Diana locked the gallery's front doors. Trixie observed the defunct escape route as Edward and Mary Lynch became the last of the official guests to leave.

Nick's eyes strayed to the most beautiful woman he'd ever had the fortune to meet. _I wonder if I've told you just how much I love you today,_ his lovelorn gaze communicated across the room_._ Silly smile covered Nick's face at the silent thought. Turning in his direction, as if she'd heard the non-verbal communication, Di's lips quivered into a come hither grin. Pointing towards the gallery's inner sanctum, Di started towards her office. She given the signal Nick waited for.

'Well, I guess that's our cue to join Di and the others for a little private after-show bash,' he grinned good-naturedly.

Without thinking, he grabbed hold of Trixie's wrist. For a moment, she'd appeared uncertain about Diana's extracurricular plans. Seeing the excuses mounting in her clear blue eyes, Nick tightened his grip. He had his orders from both Di and Honey. The consequences of not bring this pair into his lovers office wouldn't be worth his while. Tugging on Trixie's arm, her reaction shocked Nick.

Instinctively Trix planted her feet. Reflexively her arm muscles prepared to twist out of the hold. The movement completed with more force than she intended, Nick stumbled. Ingrained from the first day of her training in self-defence, the action had been unconsciously completed in the blink of an eye. A shy, embarrassed expression covered her face when both Jim and Nick turned on her, stunned by her odd behaviour. Both men realised the inappropriate actions and her defensive response to such a harmless gesture.

'I'm sorry, Nick,' she blushed heavily, trying to relax and wondering how she to explain the reflex action. 'I…'

'Look, Trix,' Nick began. Somewhat annoyed with the changes he saw in both Jim and Trixie. They affected Di and he didn't like that one bit. 'I have no idea what's eating you or Jim, and neither do any of the other Bob Whites. Di is worried sick about you two, and so is Honey. They've both been since you came back to live in New York. I know Di went out of her way tonight to arrange for all of the Bob Whites to be here, because she believes in the ethos of "one for all and all for one." Honey helped and together they've cooked something up which they're keeping a closely-guarded secret. So go along with whatever it is, OK?' Nick finished imploringly.

Dropping Trixie's arm, Nick shook his head, disappointed at the guarded look still lacing her blue eyes. Something in her posture told him she wanted to be as far away as possible but didn't quite know how to extract herself from the situation. Losing his temper, he rolled his eyes.

'You guys were so good at caring and protecting each other in high school,' Nick stated vehemently, anger lacing his orbs. 'You were so tight it, everyone else found it impossible to break into your perfect little world. You seemed more like seven brothers and sisters than friends. Do you have any idea how much I and several other kids really wanted to be a part of your group?'

Waiting for Jim and Trixie's reaction, he didn't give them the opportunity to say the words he saw forming in their minds. 'I thought dating Di would give me a fast track into the Bob Whites, but you know what?' Nick felt disappointed with their quick glance at each other. It seemed to communicate something between them while excluding him. So he continued in a voice laced with disgust, 'by the time I started dating Diana, your perfect little world had already crumbled. Honey and Di realised and attempted to fix the problems. They managed to repair the distance they felt in their relationships with Brian, Mart, and Dan. They even had the foresight to welcome me and the other Bob Whites' partners into the group. It took time and effort, but everyone believed it to be worth the trouble.' Halting once again, he added an extra helping of distain to his next words, 'except you two. Do you have any idea how that made your siblings' and friends feel with your introspective and selfish behaviour?'

'Nick!' Astounded, Jim's complexion took on the same hue as red as his hair.

'You know what?' Determination filled Nick's expression as he took a backward step towards the office area. 'I'm going to give you guys exactly five minutes alone to sort out the issues you have with each other before letting Di and Honey tear strips off your hides. They've worked too damn hard to bring tonight about to have the pair of you stuff this up!'

'Five minutes won't be enough to sort out all my issues with Trix.' Jim's eyes glared at the blonde by his side before they flicked to Nick's amused grin, 'but it'll be a start.'

Jim returned his glare to his companion. Waving good luck over his shoulder, Nick disappeared into Di's office knowing he'd achieved what the other Bob-Whites hadn't been able too over the last two years. For some reason, his emotional pleas affected Jim, making his anger bubble to the surface and want to confront Trixie.

'What did I ever do to you?' Hands on hips, Trixie turned on Jim vehemently. _Calm down_, she mentally scolded, _you're only mad at that statement because it's far too close to the truth._

'Let's see?' Holding up a hand Jim started to count in an incredibly level tone. Trixie instantly saw the conflict resolution techniques he employed to keep his famous temper firmly under control. She wondered why Jim needed to learn them.

_It's not the first time tonight Jim's managed to keep his renowned red-headed temper under control_, Trixie now appreciated the subtle differences in the man standing before her, _he's surprised me several times with is restraint. Just when I thought he'd yell at me, he cooled off and gave me one of his distant stares. It affectively put me on the defensive._

'First,' he recalled, gaining Trixie's complete attention immediately, 'you got my sister and yourself kidnapped in California when Brian, Mart, Dan, and I weren't around to help you out. Second, Honey ended up in the hospital for three days having surgery. Third, once we both finally calmed down enough to think rationally, we decided to start a relationship. Only you didn't want to tell the rest of the Bob Whites about it. I went along with your idea reluctantly because your reasons seemed sound. That is, until, fourth, you and I get carried away one night and…well…you know how that ended.'

Jim glared at her as he finished, his voice rising slightly. 'I'm glad I have no fingers left because, finally, you decide to tell the Bob Whites-and me who you've been intimate with the night before-that you're leaving Sleepyside in three days. We all find out you're due to start College in Washington, D.C., not at NYU like you'd planned. How did you think I'd felt about that, Trixie Belden?' Finally Jim's frustration got the better of him. His tone became increasingly aggressive as he continued to glare down at Trix.

'Hurt?' She suggested, forcing herself to remain calm and see the situation from Jim's point of view.

_If you can stay cool, calm and collected throughout this, James Frayne,_ Trixie told herself determinedly, _so can I! After all, I have a major in criminal psychology and have almost finished my masters in Clinical Practice! Not to mention I've hidden my life from you for the last six years. If I can make it through CIA training, I can make it through one session of your anger and resentment towards me. Besides my instincts tell me there's more to this than meets the eye. I know you're holding something back, something you don't want me or anyone else to know._

'Confused? Betrayed?' Trixie worked hard to keep the tremor out of her voice, wondering if she truly described Jim's feelings to the events he was recounting, or her own.

Bewilderment clouded Jim's usually sparkling green eyes. _I didn't expect Trixie to verbalise my feelings. Yet her words have stopped my rising temper. How did she manage that, when I really want to get angry with her for the pain she's caused me?_

'I felt all those things Trix,' Jim admitted softly, calmly with a melancholy air demonstrating just how much the events affected him emotionally, 'although I never expected you to understand. You seemed to lightly dismiss my feelings when I tried to talk to you about the situation in the days before you left for college. I thought we could conquer the physical distance. After all, it's not really that far from New York to DC, but it proved to be more than that. You became so emotionally distant from me in those last few days. I hated myself for a long time, thinking I caused of our break up when our relationship suddenly turned intimate. I know neither of us should have taken that final step. It took me a long time and three years of counselling to realise it wasn't entirely my fault.'

Jim took a shuddering breath before finishing. 'I had enough trust issues with my background. You knew that, so why did you leave the way you did? You had to know how much it hurt me!'

'To protect you,' Trixie cried, close to tears. _Tonight has been too emotional for me to cope with. I don't want to be the strong one anymore. I don't want to stand alone, forced to give up my friends and family for a job that endangers my life every day. A job I'm beginning to suspect I don't even like. I want to have a normal life, a normal relationship and one day, a family of my own. Is that too much to ask?_

'Protect me from what?' Jim asked, confused. His hands reached out for her shoulders_. I really want to shake her, to make her tell me everything that's going on in her head, because I still love her. No matter how much she's hurt me and I've hurt her, I believe we can weather this storm if we could just be completely honest with each other now_. Shocked at the thought, Jim pulled Trixie into an embrace, needing to feel as close to her as he'd once been. Hope blossomed when she didn't try to pull away.

'From me, from the career I wanted, from hurting anymore of the Bob Whites with my mysteries.' Unable to pull away from the warmth and protection Jim always inspired, Trixie realised they didn't have enough time for her to tell him everything she wanted to confess. She wrapped her arms around him and gave into her tears instead.

'I'd almost turned sixteen when Honey got hurt chasing down one of my mysteries,' she offered in a choked voice. 'It devastated me because I caused your sister and my best friend to get hurt. How do you think I felt, Jim?' Not waiting for a response to her rhetorical question, Trixie hurried on. 'I felt so guilty. I could only blame myself because it was entirely my fault. When _you_ blamed me, too, and demanded I give up dragging the Bob Whites into mysteries, I felt I didn't have a choice. I promised you, and that's a promise I never wanted or intended to break.'

'So you agreed and regretted it.' Jim silently cursed his temper and lack of insight as a seventeen-year-old. _I'm older now, _he reflected_. I know how much people can hurt each other without meaning to. And I think I'm beginning to realise how our lack of communication became the real reason why Trix and I never made it. We were as doomed to fail as the other Bob Whites. Unless we find a way to sort out the issues of trust we still have with each other, the major issues that still lay between us and our true emotions, I can't see any future relationship between us._

'Indirectly,' Trixie continued, 'my promise to you led me to the career I wanted. The CIA recruited me by dangling the offer of a full scholarship to college. I felt I couldn't pass up the opportunity because Moms and Dad were taking out a second mortgage on Crab-apple Farm for my tuition at NYU. My new employer led me to believe I would be at college with my friends until the change in plans the night you and I…the night we…'

'The night we slept together, Trix,' Jim finished quietly, closing his eyes and remembering her uncharacteristically emotional behaviour on that particular evening. Planting a chaste kiss on the crown of her head, Jim had never felt more dejected and alone than he did at the moment he realised he'd been as much to blame for her leaving as Trixie.

_What must she have been thinking,_ Jim wondered, _to deepen our relationship yet know she would have to sacrifice it the next day? How did that affect you, Trix, and why did you feel you couldn't talk to me about it? Oh, Shamus, between us, our innocence, and the clandestine relationship we hid from the other Bob Whites for six months, I helped to put you in an untenable position where you were forced to choose between the people you loved and your career._

'I was so confused. I had to make a choice, you or the career I wanted. I'd only just turned eighteen,' Trix sobbed, remembering the terrible decision she'd been forced to make.

'Are you two going to join the rest of us?' Brian interrupted, his face contorted into a scowl, leaving Jim and Trixie to wonder exactly how much of their conversation he'd overheard. 'I think we'd all like to hear this.'


	8. Chapter 8

Di's Office, Serendipity Gallery, Soho, New York

2254hrs Friday 18th February 2005

'Call this meeting to order, Madam Co-president,' Honey demanded the moment Brian shepherded Jim and Trixie into the office. She ignored the tear tracks clearing Trixie's carefully applied make-up, Brian's obvious irritation as his glare bounced between his sister and his friend, and Jim's arm wrapped protectively around Trix's shoulders.

_I'm curious about what just happened out there, as is everyone here after our little discussion earlier tonight, but Di and I decided we needed to do this first. And do this we will_, Honey thought determinedly.

'It's time we got this show on the road,' Di added, winking at Honey with her attempt at irony. _I told Honey those two would get it together if WE could just give them long enough to sort out their problems. Well, it looks like our plan's worked, but I gather Brian is NOT happy about it. I wonder why? He didn't seem so opposed earlier this evening._

'You want a Bob White meeting now?' Jim asked in surprise, completely missing the byplay between his sister and Diana. He attempted to ignore Brian's hostility while alleviating Trixie's anxiety. He could see she wanted to escape the entire situation by running away from it, which only increased his resolve to get to the bottom of her behaviour this evening. With hindsight, he realised how un-Trixie like she'd been acting since her return to New York.

'Yes,' Mart, Dan and Honey chorused together, rolling their eyes to the ceiling.

_They just don't get it_, Honey realised. _T__hey have no idea what we've planned. Oh Trix, I thought you were a better investigator than this, but it appears your promise to my brother has dulled your mysterious streak._

'So would one of you do the honours, please?' Honey begged Jim and Trixie, looking anxiously at Di for moral support.

'It's been a while since I did this.' Trixie attempted a good-natured grin, only half succeeding. Finally finding the strength, she glared at Jim, who released her immediately with a nod of understanding. Trixie needed to stand on her own two feet before her friends.

_The sooner I agree to whatever Honey and Di have cooked up, the sooner I can be out of here_, Trixie thought, her mind still awhirl, _and try to gain some perspective on __**all**__ the events of tonight. How on earth am I going to explain the need to keep Jim at my side for the next few days without the rest of the Bob Whites getting the wrong idea? Do they think I'm so ignorant of their transparent plan to push us together tonight? Will Jim ever trust me again, once I tell him the truth about Sabina, if he had to undergo three years of counselling when our relationship broke up? _

With a mental shake of her head, Trixie tried to think logically._ This situation is deteriorating by the minute. Every time I think I have it all under control, or at least sorted out in my own mind, something else appears out of nowhere, adding yet another layer of intrigue to my investigation. How am I supposed to cope with changes in both my personal and professional life all at once and remain unscarred by them?_

'I hereby call this meeting of the Bob Whites of the Glen open,' Trix declared, silencing the fear her mind generated. 'As I can't remember the last time we officially met, I'm going to skip the reading of the minute's part. Attending tonight are all the original members and their partners: Nick Roberts, Linnie Moore, Sally Wellington, Peter Kimball, and Joanne Darnell.'

'Actually,' Dan chimed in, suddenly embarrassed, although his chest puffed out slightly, 'it's officially Joanne Mangan as of last Tuesday.' He made the announcement proudly, his arm snaking around his new wife's waist.

Di and Honey squealed simultaneously. In their rush to be the first to congratulate the hapless girl they knocked Dan out of the way. Bear-hugging Jo from both sides at once, the pair demanded details. The others gaped at either Dan or Joanne with open mouths before joining in with sincere congratulations.

'Why didn't you tell us you were getting married?' Di demanded, both surprised and disappointed Dan's wedding occurred so suddenly, and without a Bob White presence. She knew these thoughts would be echoed by the other members of their group, no matter how stretched the bonds of friendship had become over the years. 'You know we would've dropped everything to be with you on such a special occasion.'

'I didn't know I was getting married until Dan showed up in Reno, five days ago, and proposed,' Jo confessed shyly, looking towards a hapless Dan, who, at this point, couldn't even get close to his wife.

'Tell them the rest, baby,' Dan told her, smiling at his new bride as she fingered the ring still attached to her necklace. Determinedly moving behind her to take the band off her chain and place it on her finger, he hoped he'd never see Joanne remove his promise of love. Unable to resist, he began recounting the story himself. 'She didn't believe me at first. She said, "Daniel Mangan, you've come all this way just to tease me." I reacted by calling the hotel's Wedding Chapel and arranging our nuptials for later that afternoon. Believe me, Valentine's Day is the busiest day of the year for wedding in Nevada, so it took some doing.'

'I didn't actually trust him,' Jo admitted, 'until I'd been decked out in this this huge white powder puff dress and saying "I do." I guess I still don't believe it really happened,' she exclaimed with stars in her eyes. 'It seemed so surreal without our family and friends to witness it.'

'Perhaps this will help?' Dan pulled a black velvet box from his jacket pocket and opened it. Displayed on a blue silk insert, a brilliant cut diamond solitaire engagement ring caught the overhead lights and sparkled.

'Isn't that a bit like putting the cart before the horse?' Mart joked, relieving the tension building in the room. Several young women eyed first Jo's ring, then their partners, expectantly. 'Or shutting the stable door after the horse has bolted?'

'We can always count on you to be the clown, Mart,' Sally smiled, appreciating his humour and timing_. Even if I am one of those women who are looking at her partner of several years with a yearning in her eyes_, Sally remonstrated to herself. _Oh Brian, will you ever get the courage to ask me to become your wife, when it took you three months to ask me out on our first date?_

'So tell us, Mr. Mangan,' Mart enquired, missing the unspoken agony in his girlfriend's expressions, 'why didn't you give Jo the stone in Reno before you got married?'

Completely embarrassed by his friend's interest in his love life, Dan blushed before confessing. 'I had intended to ask Jo to marry me the night before she left for the conference but…well…one thing lead to another and…'

'Something else came up?' Mart roared with laughter as his meaning dawned on the others in the room. One after another, wide grins enveloped their faces before they began to chuckle.

'In a manner of speaking,' Dan confessed, joining his friends in their laughter at his expense. 'I had to make up an excuse to go by our apartment tonight, between the airport and here, to retrieve it.'

'Oh, Dan!' Di suddenly realised the newlyweds flew back from their honeymoon for Nick's exhibition. 'You came home two days early for Nick and I.' Rushing over to him, Diana engulfed him in a hug. 'I guess we can forgive you for not inviting us to the wedding if you promise to have a big celebration party.'

'Actually,' Jo watched Dan slide the solitaire on her finger to join her wedding band, before glancing at his closest friends. 'We've decided to have a blessing ceremony at my parents' church two weeks from tomorrow. They want to have a small reception afterward and you're all invited. Mr. and Mrs. Smith have agreed to put you up for the night so you don't have to drive back to New York City.'

'Excuse me!' Trixie shouted over the chatter that erupted with the invite. A huge smile covering her face, she turned towards Dan and Jo, truly happy for the couple. 'I believe official congratulations are in order, Mr. and Mrs. Mangan, even if you now owe a fine to the club treasury for withholding this information. The Bob Whites also accept your invitation to witness your marriage blessing two weeks hence as payment, if that is acceptable to you, Mr. Treasurer?'

'I believe so,' Mart grinned, cheered on by the other members. 'There will be food at this…umm…small reception, won't there?'

His query was greeted with a collective groan and comments containing the words "stomach" and "only thinks of."

'I believe we need to move on to the next item of business.' Looking at Mart with a shake of her head, Trixie wondered if he would ever grow up. With a sigh, she attempted to move the meeting to the real reason Di and Honey had organised this little charade. 'Which would be…' Trixie looked towards Diana expectantly.

'Honey and I have been thinking…' Di started.

'What a novel idea!' Peter teased before Honey elbowed him in the ribs.

'Have been thinking,' Di continued as though the interruption hadn't occurred, but with a glare at Honey's boyfriend, 'wouldn't it be nice to introduce some new members in the BWG's?' Looking around the assembled faces for support, Di saw longing lacing the faces of five people. 'So Honey and I decided to put up a motion that Joanne, Linnie, Sally, Peter and Nick be inducted into the Bob Whites as full members, starting tonight.'

'I second that!' Sally declared, humour evident in her tone. _I only realised tonight how much I really wanted this. Way to go Di and Honey! You always think of other people's feelings and I love you for it more than you will ever know._

'You can't second it, darling,' Brian corrected with a smile. 'At least not until your a fully fledged member. But I can.'

'All in favour say, "aye"!' Jim managed with a neutral expression, pleased by the suggestion. _Maybe its time we all accepted that life has changed. We're older and, I hope, wiser. Besides, all my friends are happy with the partners they've chosen, and I'm happy for them, so why shouldn't we include them in our family? _

Five official shouts of 'aye' could be heard intermingling with five, as yet unofficial, shouts of the same word.

'Motion carried,' Jim announced, finding it hard to hide his grin at the sudden turn of events. _I wonder what would've happened if Trixie's current boyfriend turned up this evening, _he pondered_, or if Sabina hadn't been called out of the country. Not that I'd actually invited her or ever intended too. Would they have inducted a person they didn't know and another person they didn't like into the Bob Whites? Why do I get the feeling this group of people would have found a way to get rid of any partners Trixie and I brought this evening._

'Great!' Honey looked pleased as she made her way to a closet just inside Di's office before anyone could get a word in. Opening the door, Honey removed four red, hand stitched bomber jackets. This time, she'd embroidered the letters BWG's on the back in red thread to make them less obvious than her earlier edition. Handing one each to Mart, Linnie, Brian, and Sally, she returned to the closet for another load. 'I have another surprise. I made these to replace the jackets that fell apart while we were at college and for some reason never got replaced.'

'Honey, they're beautiful!' Tears gathered in Linnie's eyes as she shrugged into the coat. 'I remember the first time I saw you all in them. I wanted so much to be a part of the Bob Whites and have a club jacket.'

Her comment greeted with several nods of agreement, a sigh or two and some unshed tears. Finally, when all the jackets had been handed out and put on, some clashing with evening gowns and suits, Trixie once again called the meeting to order.

'Does anyone else have anything to add before I close the meeting?' She asked, relieved the night reached its natural conclusion.

Now she could begin to catalogue the consequences her operation forced her conscience to consider. _I need some time to myself, but I'm hardly likely to get it. Brian and Jim keep looking at me with questioning glances. That's nothing in comparison to the way they keep glaring at each other warily. Mart's trying to figure out what I'm up to with his fleeting gaze. Honey and Di have worried expressions on their faces when they take a "I'm trying not to be obvious" peek at me from under their long lashes. Thank goodness Dan is too wrapped up in Jo-wait, I spoke too soon! With that intent glare he just sent my way, how on earth could I ever forget he's the assistant DA here in New York?_

'Yes, I have something else to add now I'm a fully-fledged member of the Bob Whites,' Nick nodded, heading for the door, 'but you'll have to follow me to solve this little mystery.' In a teasing tone, he added, 'anyone game?'

Full of fun and laughter, still wearing their new club jackets, the group trooped after Nick to a small parking lot behind the gallery. Di trailed behind the rest, switching off lights as she went and locking the alleyway door before joining her friends. They stood before a deep green twelve-seater minivan.

'Your ride awaits!' Nick opened the side door and motioned for everyone to pile inside. Shrugging her shoulders, Honey grabbed Peter's hand and hauled him towards the back seat. He followed without protest.

'In for a penny, in for a pound,' Mart remarked in an Oxford accent, following Honey's lead. He grabbed his girlfriend by the hand and pulled her inside the van to squash in the back seat with Honey and Peter. 'Who knows, we may even get a magical ride home if we're lucky.'

Brian, Dan and their partners followed, leaving only Jim and Trixie standing on the pavement. Nick glared at them as he opened the front passenger door and helped Di into her seat. 'Getting in?' he asked in a low, menacing voice.

Shoving Trixie toward the van, Jim set a determined expression on his face. _You're going on this adventure whether you like it or not, Trixie Belden. For what ever reason, Di and Honey have worked hard to get everyone together, not only physically but emotionally with the stunt they pulled a few minutes ago, and I'm not going to let you spoil their reunion, even if I would rather be interrogating you about where, how, and with whom you've spent the last six years._

The Streets of New York

2306hrs Friday 18th February 2005

Nick drove the minivan through the quiet streets, towards the upper level of the George Washington Bridge. He planed to join Route 4 heading north out of New York City, as Di requested he do earlier this evening. Silence engulfed the tired group as they moved into more comfortable positions. Honey's head rested on Peter's shoulder, as did Sally's on Brian's. Mart laced his fingers with Linnie's, who still felt uncomfortable showing any outward affection in public. They had only been seriously dating for ten months.

'Where are we going, Nick?' Jo asked, her hand firmly clasping Dan's while his arm rested across her shoulders, drawing them as close as possible. 'Not that it really bothers me.' _Because I already know but I hope Jim and Trixie haven't worked that out yet_. 'I'm quite comfortable right here.' A yawn escaped her and Honey giggled from the back seat.

'Ask Honey or Di,' he answered good-naturedly. 'This is their show. My job consisted in getting everyone out of the gallery and into the van.'

'I believe you managed that with ease.' Brian raised an eyebrow, wondering if this had been too easy. _And when we get where we're going, I'm going to have some questions for you, James Frayne, after overhearing your conversation with my baby sister. How on earth could your relationship have progressed so far without any of us finding out?_

'I'm just glad neither Sally nor I have to work tomorrow,' he added, finding his second wind after only being awake for 18 hours straight.

'I made sure no one had to work tomorrow or Sunday before I planned this,' Di grinned with amusement from the front seat. Turning to face her captive audience in the back, she explained. 'We're off to Castaway's. It's a house just out of Tuxedo Park on five acres of natural land. Mr. Withers, a friend of Daddy's, brought the property a few months ago and turned it into an up-market bed and breakfast. It's not officially open until the beginning of next month when they have their first booking, but Mr. Withers wanted someone to test drive the place for a weekend and iron out all the kinks so to speak. So I told him I had a few friends who'd love the job. Honey and I arranged enough food and clothing to be delivered to the house earlier today and picked up this courtesy vehicle, which actually belongs to another of Mr. Withers resorts. Mr. and Mrs. Gemot, his managers, won't be in residence until the first paying guest arrives in March, so I'm afraid we'll have to fend for ourselves once we get there.'

'How long will that take, Di?' Mart asked, his stomach rumbling ominously. _I wonder if I can start a little interrogation session in the car. Trapped in a confined space, surrounded by people who will hold her down and force the truth from her, Trixie would have to 'fess up. We all know she's hiding something, especially Jim. Maybe we'll have to start with him first, just to find out what he knows?_

'About an hour in this traffic,' Jim replied, turning in his seat to face Mart. Sitting beside Dan, Jim carefully noted Trixie's wooden posture and withdrawn expression. Smiling at her in an attempt to attract her attention drew Brian's hostile gaze. 'It's about the same distance out of New York as Sleepyside but on the other side of the Hudson River.'

_If looks could kill_, Jim thought, rolling his eyes. _And yet I never said a word when you did the wild thing with my sister in her first year at college. I guess you see that differently, having dated for three years. Trix, when will you ever learn that keeping secrets always ends badly!_

'This is not quite the way I pictured my honeymoon,' Dan declared jovially, trying to dissolve the tensions brewing between Mart, Trix, Jim, and Brian. 'I promise I'll take you on a proper vacation, without the Bob Whites, when we can schedule some holiday time together,' he promised Jo, who'd almost fallen asleep.

'I though we shared everything!' Mart exclaimed, overacting a wounded heart by placing his hand on his chest. 'Now we aren't good enough to bring on your honeymoon. Some friend you turned out to be, Dan Mangan.'

'And you did have four nights all to yourself in Reno,' Nick reproached.

'Jim.' Trixie's tone silenced the jovial banter between the boys and startled the others from semi sleep. The tension they'd worked hard to overcome returned in spades. Glancing up at the rear view mirror for the umpteenth time, Trixie became convinced they'd been followed. 'Can you see the license plate on the dark Ford Taurus four car lengths behind us?'

'No,' he replied, paling. Squinting to see the car Trix pointed at through the van's back window, Jim became blinded by headlights and unable to confirm her description, let alone read the licence plate. 'Why? Do you think it's the same car that followed us from your apartment to the gallery earlier this evening?'

'What car?'

'What are you talking about Trix?'

'Who's following you?'

'You're letting your imagination run away with you again.'

'It could just be a coincidence,' Jim finally raised his voice above those of his friends in an attempt to be heard. 'We are along way from the City, Trix.'

'I don't believe in coincidence, Jim, not in my line of work,' Trixie stated loudly over the top of her friends' questions, demanding and receiving complete silence. They'd never heard her use that tone, a tone commanding they listen to her orders. 'Nick, I noticed there should be a pull over coming up on your left any moment. Turn in but leave the engine running and be prepared to go on my say-so. If anything happens to me, even if you hear gunshots, you have to get out of here in a hurry,' Trixie instructed, still watching the vehicle trailing them. 'Promise me, Nick?' she demanded when he remained silent.

'I really don't see the need…' Nick started.

'Promise me.' Trixie's eyes met his and convinced Nick in a split second.

'I promise,' he declared, wondering just what he'd become involved in with his initiation into the Bob Whites. _Then again_, he thought as he remembered Trixie's exploits at school_, I saved her from counterfeiters off Old Telegraph Road, and the Bob Whites restored my Dad's reputation after the Memorial Day fire. I guess I shouldn't be surprised at anything Trixie does._

'Don't come back for me if I'm hurt, no matter what happens,' distracted for a moment, Trixie caught Jim's hands in hers. 'Jim, you have to deny all knowledge of tonight's events; your life may depend on it. Sam O'Brian at the FBI is the only person you can trust. Tell her I sent you if the worst should happen. If it does, you're the only link to Sabina and an international terrorist operation. In your office, taped to the underside of your desk, is a mini data disk with my complete operational findings for the last two years. Get it to Sam-she'll know what to do with the information. If you die, too, their secret is safe and their operation in the U.S. can continue unhindered by the CIA.'

'What the hell are you talking about, Trixie?' Mart exploded. 'I think you have some 'splaining to do, Lucy.' Mart's angry tone summed up the general feeling within the car. His sister's forced admission had her friends reeling in silent contemplation.

'More than you know, Mart,' Trixie agreed, taking her gun out of her hand bag. Once again checking the magazine contained a full complement of bullets, Trixie ensuring one had been locked and loaded into the firing chamber. Taking the safety off, she held the automatic in her right hand. 'I'm afraid the explanation will just have to wait,' she stated. 'Hopefully I'll still be around to give it to you.'

'Do…do you have a lic…licence for that?' Linnie stumbled over her words as Nick indicated his intention to pull over.

'Yes,' Trixie turned to the girl seated directly behind her, checking on the progress of the car tailing them, 'and I'm prepared to use it to defend any or all of you if I have to.'

'This is going to be an interesting weekend,' Di muttered to herself as Nick pulled the van into a lay-by. 'And all I planned was a quiet few days away from our busy lives to find out how Trix and Jim really felt about each other.'

Before the car stopped rolling, Trixie slid open the side door. Jumping out, she slamming it closed. As the van sailed several yards further down the road before halting, she moved into the middle of the pavement. Gun drawn, standing in the path of an oncoming vehicle, she effectively stopped it.

'Who on earth does she think she is?!' Brian asked incredulously. 'Lucy Radcliff?'

Jim's green eyes locked on to his friends. Brian didn't look away from the pain and hurt he saw reflected there. 'From the limited information I gained this evening, I believe Trixie has been surviving a kind of Lucy Radcliff lifestyle since starting college in D.C. The scholarship she accepted came from the CIA.'


	9. Chapter 9

A lay-by somewhere on Route 4, New York State

2321hrs Friday 18th February 2005

Rolling to a stop, Sam turned to Robinson. 'This'll only take a minute.'

'Good. It's been a long day and I want to get home to bed before the sun rises,' he answered sardonically. 'Her laptop's on the back seat, along with a backpack containing the things she'll need for the next week. The passports and travel documents Johansson gave you are hidden inside. She'll know where to find them and what to do with them when she does.'

Nodding her understanding, Sam opened the door slowly, climbing out of the dark car. She held her hands high in the air in preparation for the showdown she knew lay ahead. All her husband's and Tim O'Hara's information gave her little to work with. Yet somehow she needed to gain Trixie's trust.

'Beatrix Belden! It's me, Samantha O'Brian!' Sam shouted, realising she'd been lured into being the fall guy. _I'm probably the only person who could attempt to gain Trixie's trust. Johansson is counting on the fact that she won't shoot me first and ask questions later because of our past association. That's a pretty slim hope for someone who isn't in the frame of mind to trust anyone at the moment._

'I have two packages for you. They're in the back seat, so don't shoot,' she informed the figure illuminated in the car's headlights.

'Sam?' Trixie's voice sounded unsure, yet her aim at the shadowy figure never wavered. 'I want you to step into the light where I can see you. When I can confirm it's really you, I'll let you go back for whatever it is you "have" for me.' Trixie waited until the figure complied. Watching Sam trudged back to the car, Trixie carefully scrutinised her every movement.

'Place the packs at your feet and back away, but stay in the light so I can see you,' Trixie ordered. Carefully monitoring the situation, she took several, careful steps toward the vehicle. 'I want to be able to see you at all times,' she warned in a terse tone, 'and let Robinson know I'll take you out if he makes any sudden moves.'

_I have to keep the rest of the Bob Whites out of the line of fire should this situation turn ugly_, Trix reminded herself. She wanted to turn around and see her friends' reaction to the situation, yet Trixie knew she couldn't spare a glance without taking her complete and undivided attention away from Sam and her accomplice. _One slip now could cost me dearly_, Trixie knew, _and I have no intention of paying with my life or anyone else's tonight. The stakes are just too high for me to make the slightest error in judgement._

Doing as she bid, Sam stood still and silent in the car's headlights, waiting for Trixie show some trust by lowering her gun slightly. An expectant stillness developed between the two women. Sam continued to linger, hoping Trixie would make the first move. The seconds passed slowly as Trixie continued to deliberately analyse Sam's body language, making time stretch on agonizingly.

'I'm glad you came.' Though she covered it well, Trixie's nervousness continued as she quickly approached the bags, never letting the driver of the car out of her aim. 'Thanks for my computer.' She threw the pack containing her laptop over one shoulder.

'I'm here to help,' Sam replied, intently watching the woman search her belongings with her free hand, then nod in satisfaction before shouldering the other bag.

'Who sent you?' Distrust lurked in Trixie's eyes even as she heard Sam's answer.

'Assistant Director Shaw asked me to meet a CIA agent earlier tonight and give him whatever information I had on Josh's murderer,' O'Brian confessed easily, pausing for a second to see Trixie's reaction to her news. 'He said the information I had could prove important to your investigation.'

Startled by Trixie's sudden nod of understanding, Sam wondered when Belden had become aware she'd been partially responsible for her ex-boyfriend's death. _What else do you know that you're not telling_? Sam wondered. _And why did that statement kill the trust developing between us?_

'The agent sent me to deliver these packages to you,' Sam finished lamely, wishing she knew exactly what conspired before her eyes. Knowing she'd been manipulated didn't helping the situation. Sam had already given that secret away unintentionally. 'I agreed because he made it sound imperative you have information vital to your investigation. He also thought I'd be the only person you'd allow close enough to deliver it.'

'I don't know who to trust anymore, Sam,' Trixie stated flatly. She felt unsure, wanting to belief her colleague and friend. Going with her instincts, Trixie ordered, 'tell me who you met.'

'Johansson,' Sam stated, somewhat surprised Trixie had to ask after her meeting with the man earlier this evening. 'Enrich Johansson,' she confirmed.

Nodding as she stored the information for further analysis, Trixie chewed her lower lip_. I can tell she's not lying to me, her body language is too open but she _**is**_ holding something back. The question is, can I trust her completely? Even if I do, what can _**she**_ do with the information I give her? This situation has gone beyond Sam's ability to get my message to the people who need to know. I'm not even sure who those people are anymore. _ Trixie's internal confusion crystallised in a moment. Making up her mind, the CIA agent in Trix knew she had to tell someone about her suspicions.

'I think Jake and Tim are working together to have me eliminated,' she postulated quietly, carefully watching Sam's non-verbal reaction to what should have been an outrageous accusation. 'I believe they've already tried once without success, taking out Josh in the process. I need you to get a message to internal investigations and tell them about my suspicions.'

Sam nearly laughed out loud. _If only you realised the irony in that statement after all I've learnt about you from the two people you've just accused._

Deciding to leave her husband and Tim out of the equation for the moment, Sam deliberately tried to bate Trixie. 'Hey, Belden, who do you think sent me?' she enquired in sarcastic voice. Watching the confusion enter her colleague's eyes as Trixie fingered her gun once again. 'Johansson _is_ the head of internal investigations. I've been played. He sent me to deliver your computer and backpack because Johansson feels you're going to need them. The laptop contains preloaded data essential to your investigation.'

'As to Jake,' Sam's tone took on an assertive note as her body language changed, becoming suddenly defensive, 'you're going to have to trust me on this one. Josh and I have known Jake for almost 15 years, and he's as much a victim here as you are. He's a straight arrow. Not only is he your partner, he's your best friend. You have to trust him.' Pausing to let her statement sink in, Sam continued. 'I trusted him enough to marry him ten years ago.'

The moment the words registered, Sam saw a change in Trixie. It took several moments to realise she'd been tested with the outrageous statement. Sam had been played for the second time tonight. 'Do you trust me now,' O'Brian demanded, gaining a slight nod from the CIA agent. Realising she dealt with someone as savvy as her husband Sam sighed and changed her tactics. 'There's a packet of photos taken the day Josh died, which I think you and Jim Frayne will find interesting,' she added. 'I know I did.'

'Sam?' After the emotional roller coaster of the last few hours, tears welled in Trixie's eyes.

_How could Jake have fooled you so completely, Sam?_ Trixie wondered. _He was the one who set your brother up and almost had me killed in the bargain, all while appearing to protect Jim. In truth he was protecting his own assets, and her name is Sabina. At this point in time, I'm still uncertain about Tim's role in all of this. Is he intimately involved or just being used by his long-time friend as you are, Sam? I can't be wrong about this. I know I can't!_

'Don't do the whole "sorry" thing now, Belden. My brother fell hard for you, but you never even saw it, or acknowledged it.' Sam managed to get the statements out through gritted teeth before going on to describe her earlier meeting with Johansson.

'IA has been suspicious of a mole in their ranks for some time, and they currently have the person they suspect under surveillance. I get the feeling they think this mole is either leaking information to Sabina, or working directly with her. In either case, your life is in danger, Belden. Johansson told me to keep my friends close, but my enemy's closer.'

Sam saw her statement hit Belden hard. Even in the low level lighting, Trixie's face paled as she nodded with understanding. _ So_, Trixie's subconscious wondered, **is**_ Johansson thinking along the same lines as me, but he doesn't have any evidence yet? Oh Sam, can't you see that message was meant as much for you as it was for me?_

'Does Johansson or Jake know where I'm going?' Trix asked, thinking about the safety of the Bob Whites.

'No, and neither of them want to know. This is your op from now on. The less people who are able to identify where you're location, the better,' Sam sighed. 'But it would've been a good idea to take that advertisement off the driver's door, Belden.'

Shaking her head at Sam's lack of intuition, Trix backed towards the van, gun still aimed at the stationary Ford. _Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to advertise where I'm going?_ Trixie shook her head at Sam's short-sightedness. _When you or your companion run that logo, you'll find Hellerman's is a spa resort in Chesapeake Bay, several hundred miles in the wrong direction. Even the plates will tell you the van's still registered to Hellerman's. Shadow Man, you have some serious explaining to do the next time I see you, because I know they weren't on the van earlier tonight when I scoped out the gallery!_

_Which means what, _Trixie suddenly wondered. Looking past the bright lights, she finally understood Robinson's part in all of this. The pieces of the jigsaw suddenly fell into place. _I've been looking at this from the wrong end._

'You've been set up, Sam,' Trixie stated in a cold hard voice, redirecting her aim, 'but not by me, Johansson or your husband. I'd be very careful on the return journey if you want to get home safely.'

Upon reaching the van, Trixie dumped the luggage at Jim's feet. Placing the three cell phones Shadow Man gave her earlier in evening under the rear wheel, she fired once, then a second time in rapid succession. A loud hiss of escaping air could be heard from the dark sedan. Keeping her weapon trained on Robinson, Trixie climbed into the van. It re-joined the stream of late night traffic heading out of New York City, leaving several hunks of plastic and metal in its wake.

_I wish you well, Belden_, Sam thought, collecting the ruined cell phones in a plastic evidence bag. _ I hope you've left enough evidence here to prove a charge of treason. I bet there aren't any fingerprints or DNA on these except yours._

Trudging back to the broken down car, Sam pulled out her phone. At Robinson's questioning look, she mouthed, 'roadside assistance.' Climbing into the car, they waited for help. Unable to tell the truth, Sam called Tim, who'd dropped everything to come to her aid when he'd discovered the identity of her companion. The second indirect warning had O'Brian's finger on the trigger and ready to pull it at the slightest altercation.

'Do you think Frayne will consent to go with her?' Sam asked into the deepening silence.

'It's not like he really has a choice,' Robinson returned. 'Physically and emotionally, she'll make sure he goes with her because she's trained to do a job and understands the consequences if she doesn't. If I was a betting man…'

'I guess you're right,' Sam answered quietly, realising Robinson wasn't going to elaborate further and she really didn't want him too. She also appreciated she didn't need to know all the facts about Belden and her husband's operation. _But that doesn't mean I'm any less curious about it, especially since my brother died to protect the life of one of the principles and I know she realises it. _Sam sighed._ Maybe I can start to find the absolution I'm looking for now that Trixie has acknowledged Josh's devotion towards her. I just want to know he's remembered fondly by _someone_ besides me._

Jake and Tim turned up half an hour later, dressed as mechanics in a bright yellow assistance truck. They dealt with the most dangerous issue quickly and efficiently. Then they turned their attention to the evidence. Leaving a burnt out shell, Jake squashed his wife between them on the bench seat for the ride home.

'About time you two came out of the closet,' Tim smirked, 'now we just have to deal with The Little Sparrow.'

Shivering violently, Sam asked, 'what do you intent to do with her?'

The two men looked over her head, before Jake stated, 'the less you know the better.'

Sam felt a cold wave to fear wash over her.

Route 7, New York State

2332hrs Friday 18th February 2005

Eleven Bob Whites of the Glen sat in the minivan in stunned silence as Trixie climbed into the seat she'd vacated only a few minutes before. Slamming the door, she didn't make eye contact with anyone. Swooping on the computer case lying at Jim's feet, Trixie unpacked it with ease. Opening it, she pushed the 'On' button. The machine chimed at her as it powered up.

'Drive,' she ordered Nick in an unforgiving tone when she realised the van hadn't started rolling the moment she stepped inside.

Not waiting until the van started its forward motion, she reached for the bag residing at Jim's feet. Searching through it, Trixie delved into its depths to find the hidden compartment. Acknowledging this to be the real reason for the impromptu drop, Trixie tried not to shudder at her new orders from Johansson. Suddenly they meant so much more in light of her recent discoveries. Finding the concealed section, Trixie brought out a packet of photos, two maroon passports, and a manila envelope.

_I hope everything I need is in here_, she reflected, shaking the contents of the envelope onto the laptop's keyboard. A key, two airline tickets, and a printed reservation for a hotel in London fell out. She pocketed the key immediately, feeling no surprise at the other items.

_Sam, you're being used by Johansson because you're probably the only person remotely connected to this investigation that I'd listen to at the moment. I wonder if you realised it, or are you still so mad at me over your brother's death that you'll take any excuse to make my life a misery? Only now I hope you appreciate how deep I'm in this mess, and how guilty I feel about Josh._

Shaking her head to clear it of the persistently melancholy thoughts, Trix concentrated on the display before her. Several taps brought up the information Sam implanted on her hard drive._ I guess I knew this would happen. After all, Tim forewarned me of the possibility, only I wasn't in a listening frame of mind at the time because I hadn't started to put all the puzzle pieces together. I just didn't appreciate how quickly this would all happen. I hope Jim doesn't create too much of an objection when he finds out he and I are going to…_

'Beatrix!' Mart's astonished tone echoed through the van. He'd been as shocked by her actions as everyone else in the car. When he managed to find his voice, Mart expressed his disillusionment with a single word. Like the other Bob Whites, he'd seen and heard his sister's actions and became appalled by her clandestine activities.

'What's going on?' Mart demanded, his eyes digging daggers into her ramrod straight spine as she continued to ignore him.

'Please…' Trixie didn't look up as her eyes darted back and forth from her screen to the European Union Passport in her other hand. Handing it to Jim, along with the hotel reservation and the airline tickets, she continued in an incredibly level tone, 'give me a few minutes. I need to assimilate this data.'

Jim stared at the documents she'd given him. His green eyes turning round with shock, he looked up at her, perplexed. 'Trix, this is an Irish passport with my picture on it, but not my name. It belongs to a Mr Ignatius McKenna,' Jim told her in a confused voice, ignoring her request for some thinking time. 'So do these other papers.'

'This EU passport is English and belongs to Mrs Sarah Anne McKenna,' she replied, holding up the travel document with one hand while the other tapped several keys on the laptop, her concentration remaining fixed on the computer screen before her. 'Those papers you're holding are our itinerary when we go to London. We're booked on a flight out of JFK Sunday night.'

Trixie looked up when she felt the metaphorical daggers her friends mentally sent her, only to find several sets of eyes glaring at her. Yet only a pair of green orbs managed to capture her attention with their horrified expression. 'Alright, alright, I know I owe you an explanation, but it's just going to have to wait,' she snapped, aggravation dogging her words and crowding the expression on her face.

No matter how much noise or how her friends demanded, Trixie cut their pleas out of her conscious mind, concentrating, instead, on the promised information stored in her computer. _I have to find out what's going on before we get to Castaways so I know who's _really_ stalking me, as opposed to Tim's "covert" surveillance. I need to know why I'm under scrutiny from IA. Does Johansson truly suspect me, even though I've been working for him since this whole situation erupted two years ago, or is he cleverly using me as a decoy to draw out the real mole? I need more time and evidence to ensure the person I'm considering is actually the mole. I suspected Jake, but now I'm not so sure. If Sam's been secretly married to him for ten years that explains a lot. Right now I don't have more than intuition guiding me. _

Trixie took a deep breath as she pondered her biggest challenge._ And if I'm to have any chance of keeping Jim and myself alive long enough to catch that plane to Heathrow Airport, as the events of tonight are showing me, I have to sort out my own feelings. How am I going to keep both my career and emotions for Mr James Winthrop Frayne the Second to myself if I'm to have any chance at having a real life after all of this is over._

'Where did you get this code?' Mart asked in a high pitched voice, noticing several lines of programming rolling across his sister's computer. Looking over Trixie's shoulder from the back seat of the van, Mart continued to read in utter horror when he realised why the code looked familiar to him.

Straining against the seatbelt, Mart became absorbed in the screen. _I want to know what you're working on, sister dear, because computers are my specialty area_, he bragged silently to himself, assured of his professional competence. _And this viral code you have is a very nasty piece of work, something that's given me the opportunity to make my name in an industry filled with incredibly intelligent programmers. I now have a reputation as one of the best de-buggers in the business, especially when it involves this particular virus. So how did you manage to get a hold of it? More importantly_, why_ do you have it and how is it linked to an international terrorism syndicate? _

Mart let his thoughts wander. He didn't want to admit his worries aloud after Trixie's earlier display. _ I know Sabina is in the IT industry, too, but how is _she_ involved in all this? How is Jim going to react if Trixie's mystery turns out to be the truth and he learns he's been dating some kind of spy? How am I going to fund my own livelihood, if my sister is about to turn it upside down? How is that going to affect my plans to build a house for Linnie when I ask her to marry me?_

When she didn't immediately answer, Mart grabbed her roughly and shook her. 'I asked you a question!' With his actions and the force of his words, he demanded her full and undivided attention aggressively.

'Why?' she questioned, instantly turning to face her brother with a worried expression haunting her blue eyes. Mart knew his sister had heard every word each of them had spoken, even if she hadn't appeared to be listening. 'Have you seen it before?'

'I… Yes,' he confessed quickly, realising games wouldn't get them anywhere, no matter what the personal cost to him might turn out to be. 'The first time was at Di's gallery when she asked me to take a look at her computer system because it sent out invoices with incorrect prices.'

'Di,' Trixie turned to her friend and used her gentle, good cop tone, 'can you tell me about it? How did you find out that your customers who used electronic banking methods to pay your invoices were being charged a few cents more than you originally quoted, even though all your accounts balanced?' she continued to probe.

'I never told you that's what happened!' Intrigued, Mart looked closely at his sister, only to find her expression devoid of any reaction. 'So how did you know the virus I found in Diana's computer system did that?'

'**This code** was found in Lennard Internationals computer system three days ago,' Trixie explained as she pointed to the lines still gracing her computer screen, managing to keep her voice level and calm. 'It's been working in the background for almost two years, syphoning off a few pennies with every electronic invoice sent out by the company. Since they issue thousands each day, you can imagine the total adds up to quite a sum. The funds have been sent to an account in Switzerland that the CIA and Interpol believe belong to an Al Qaeda operative. Our mystery lady then transfers the money to any one of her several business accounts in fifteen different European cities. The paper trail is consistent with all current EU legislation. We're not sure how she manages to transmit the cash to Islamic fundamentalist groups, but we suspect she has young men and women drawing incomes for doing very little within those suspect businesses.'

Trixie took a breath before continuing. 'We do know the funds finance the western education of terrorists at IV league colleges in the U.S., U.K., and Europe. These kids set up terror cells by targeting like-minded students for recruitment.' Appreciating her friends' astonishment, Trixie recognized she needed to let them in, at least partially, on her current investigation and her secret career.

'I'd started on my junior year at George Washington when I went undercover as the girlfriend of an Iranian student. I had to appear to convert to Islam for the assignment as Ament, another CIA agent in-training, and I had discovered what we suspected to be one of these terror cells. After overhearing a conversation between two Middle Eastern students, Ament and I were sent in to investigate their activities. Ismiran, the cell's leader, didn't trust me from the start, being a convert and not born into the religion. The entire cell fled before being arrested after Ament defected and confessed that I didn't actually practice Islam. I knew they were planning to bomb a federal building, but couldn't get close enough to find out which one. The CIA raided Ismiran's apartment, where they found enough evidence to piece together his operation. The cell planned to target the FBI headquarters. If they'd succeeded…'

'It's so hard to believe there really are people like that in the world,' Honey's eyes welled with unshed tears.

'And they're just the tip of the iceberg,' Trixie confirmed before anyone else could speak. 'But I still need to hear the story about your discovery of this virus in Di's computer system, Mart. It could be vitally important to my current investigation and the source of funding for terror cells here in the U.S.'

'I want to hear about your life first,' Brian interrupted, determined to drown out anyone else until he got the answers he wanted. His ire started a slow burn and his anger built. 'I want to know exactly what's going on. Who were those people in that car? And what did you mean earlier when you told Jim your life and his were in danger? How is Sabina linked to international terrorism? But most of all I want to know how my sister became a CIA agent.'

'If you want the full story, you have to let me do my job, Brian.' Trixie eye-balled her brother until he backed down, albeit reluctantly. 'And to do that right now, I have to find out about this virus Mart found at Serendipity.' Turning back to her violet-eyed friend, Trixie gave the young woman her complete and undivided attention before asking, 'Di, please tell me everything you remember, no matter how small the detail, about how you discovered your computer problem?'

'Well,' she started nervously, 'this incredibly…umm…flamboyant man came into the gallery just before Christmas last year…' Di looked around at her friends for support, but didn't find any. They were still too interested in Trixie's past. 'Are you sure this is really important, Trix? It seems just like a fairy tale or one of your Lucy books!'

'Di, you have to trust me now.' Trixie made eye contact with her frightened friend. She sighed inwardly, comprehending how nervous her friends felt_. I'm the only one who can produce any kind of calm in this situation,_ she realised_, and the only way to do that is to let them in on the truth. It's time for me to start my explanation, even if I don't want to_.


	10. Chapter 10

Entering Tuxedo Park, New York State

2359hrs Friday 18th February 2005

'I need to start at the beginning,' Trixie hesitated, compiling dates and events in her head. Once she came up with a timeline the others would understand, the words fell into place.

'Do you remember the summer I went away to camp for the summer?' Trix asked.

Several nods of confirmation forced Trixie to bit her lower lip at the painful memories which came flooding back. Memories she'd rather not share but now felt compelled to impart. In an attempt to reassure her friends rising emotions and clear her conscious, she started the hardest tale of her life.

'I wanted, I needed some time to come to terms with how things changed, how they were still changing between the Bob Whites,' she explained. 'There weren't any more mysteries to solve after California because I made a promise to myself not to let anyone else get hurt.'

Mart snorted at his sister's sanitised version of events before Honey could make a protest. 'We all realised the argument you had with Jim after that episode formed the _real _reason for your promise, Trix,' he frowned deeply, glaring first at his sister and then his friend, 'rather than any wish on your part.'

'Mart,' Trixie berated, attempting to draw attention away from Jim's involvement in her story. Especially with the sour looks her eldest brother directed towards them. _I know you don't like what I suspect you overheard_, Trixie sent a pleading look towards Brian without any affect, _but you've got to get over it and realise I've grown up. I live my life, my way now._

'You and Di, Brian and Honey,' watching their current partners for a reaction, Trixie felt safe to continue, 'had been dating for so long, I didn't think you noticed.'

As much as she wanted to keep this explanation emotionless, the sarcasm Trixie held back for years suddenly surfaced. Immediately contrite, the atmosphere in the car changed and damage had been done. Before Honey or Di could fire off an angry retort, Trixie continued in a melancholy tone she hoped would relay her feelings of hurt and abandonment at the time.

'You didn't seem to want or need _**me**_ anymore,' tears pooled in Trixie's eyes. 'Every time I turned around, you were off doing "stuff" by yourselves. Mart, you were so wrapt up with your computers and being a freshman at Columbia, when you _**did**_ come home for a weekend, you spent _**all**_your time with Di. Honey had already started dreaming about designing wedding dresses and drawing wonderful sketches, no doubt inspired by her relationship with Brian. When you guys were at college, Di and Honey were learning to become young ladies about to enter into the world of society.' Allowing a heaving sight, Trixie's demeanour changed. Looking down at her feet, she stated, 'I felt like Cinderella, left behind.'

Turning towards the two remaining, original Bob Whites, Trixie attempted to dispel the rest of her pent up feelings. 'Dan, well, you were so determined to pay your own way through college, we hardly ever saw you. If you weren't working for Mr Maypenny or putting in horrendous hours at college to gain any scholarship you could, you spent time with one of your other "causes" and dragged Jim a long with you because you both wanted to aid troubled youth after your own childhood trauma. And finally Jim, I felt like I couldn't be myself around you. I cared about you so much and yet…'

'We both made mistakes, Trix,' he commented gently, hanging his head at the memories her words evoked. His deeply personal thoughts needed to be explained to his friends. They needed to know about the clandestine relationship between himself and Trixie to understand how and why she'd taken this life path as Jim was beginning too. 'As you said, we were all very young and trying to be adults in a changing world. I think one of your psychology professors would call it normal egocentric adolescences. Why don't you tell us about that summer at camp? I know it caused a transformation in you and the relationship between us,' pausing for a moment to let that statement sink in, Jim continued in a quiet, gentle tone, 'all of us. So why don't you tell us what really happened?'

'It appeared to be just like any other ordinary camp,' she confessed, silently thanking Jim for his easy introduction into the hardest explanation of her life. 'Yet it changed my life in so many ways.'

_I have always loved you so much, and yet I've never had the courage to tell you, except in actions that one night we spent together. You have always been my strength and I sacrificed you for a career which may well get the both of us killed._ Chancing a glance at Jim from under her eyelashes, Trixie suddenly realised, _and now you make it easy for me to find the words to explain to my friends how I have closed them out of my life because you're offering me your fortitude and honesty to get through this as best I can._ Taking a deep breath, Trixie's conscious reminded her she didn't deserve Jim's continuing friendship. _Especially in view of how I have interfered in your life, _Trixie reflected_. Yet, still you show me a trust that should have died years ago. Is it possible? Could you still care for me Jim,_ Trixie wondered, attempting to pull the answer from his expression, _do we still have a chance?_

'I didn't realise how much life would change or how lonely I'd become in the weeks and months following the trip Honey and I took to California,' Trixie confessed. 'Worst of all, I always knew it to be my fault that the Bob Whites paired off and yet disintegrated all at once.'

'Trix,' Honey interrupted, in a solemn tone, 'you weren't the only one to blame.'

'True,' a sad smile coved Trixie's features, 'but my actions in Los Angeles became a major factor which influenced the rest of our lives.'

Changing topic suddenly, Trixie asked, 'do you remember a substitute teacher in our junior year called Mrs Peterson?'

'Yes,' Di glanced at Honey before adding, 'she filled in for Mrs Kingsford when she left to have her baby. Why?' Di added, intrigued.

'Yes, Trix, what does this teacher have to do with that camp before your senior year?' Mart asked, interested by his sisters obvious circling of a topic she didn't really want to talk about.

'Because Mrs Peterson started of all of this,' Trix exclaimed with a sigh. 'She'd been sent to Sleepyside to see if all the fuss about our mysteries were true, find the ringleader and access our future in the investigative industry. Obviously,' Trixie's tone turned sarcastic, 'I passed with flying colours because she befriended me when I felt at my most venerable, told me about the camp and encouraged Moms and Dad to send me.'

'I wanted to go at first. But as so often happens, the reality of being far away from home soon set in,' Trixie confessed. _It's lasted all the years in between_, she added silently, _until this moment when I've finally found the courage to tell the truth._

'You got homesick!' Mart hooted.

Nodding her agreement, Trixie continued. 'Moms and Dad knew how much I missed home and everyone in Sleepyside but they reminded me I had a responsibility to the kids I'd volunteered to look after. I'd chosen to spend my summer without the rest of the Bob White's. I'd pleaded to be given the opportunity to find myself after what happened in California against Moms better judgement so I felt impelled to stay and work. That's when I realised I had to make new friends and Tim befriended me.'

'Tim?' Honey questioned with a rased eyebrow.

'Tim,' Trixie nodded, 'the Camps Kitchen Manager. He could see I felt isolated. Many of the other councillors were older and from other countries, like Australia and Canada. At first I couldn't see why he befriended me. Tim reminded me of Dad, steady, dependable and rational. I began by telling him how much I missed my family and friends at home because he took the time to listen. He encouraged me to talk, so I told him about our adventures together. Now I know he already had a heads up from Mrs Peterson and alerted the CIA to a possible new recruit,' Trixie concluded, unable to look any of her friends in the eye. Yet, now this long held secret came out, she felt slightly cleansed by the telling of it.

'You mean _he_'s CIA,' Mart asked, a note of surprise adding to the deep timber of his voice.

'Yes,' holding on the last syllable elongated the simple word and told the other Bob Whites more about Trixie's frustration at twisted hand of fate she had been dealt. 'I didn't know at the time, but Tim assessed me while on a covert field operation.'

'What operation?' Honey asked as the same moment the answer came to her, 'you got involved with his assignment, didn't you?'

'Sort of tore it wide open,' Trixie sounded embarrassed. 'I felt safe discussing my suspicions with Tim and he treated my concerns with respect.'

'So you didn't give up finding mysteries altogether,' Jim remarked with irony.

'Not entirely,' Trixie agreed, peaking at her friends' expressions, 'although I didn't solve this one. Tim started dropping hints about his real role at the camp and warned me to stay away until I had the training to cope. He kept me in the loop, as much as he could, convinced the government could use a "girl detective" like me. I wanted to hear it. Suddenly I felt vindicated. He insinuated he knew "the right people" and they'd hear about my part in his op. As usual I jumped in and before I knew which way my feet were pointing I had full college scholarship waiting for me and a government job upon graduation. I knew I had to improve my grade point average, but that seemed the least of my problems.' A sigh escaped Trixie and she visibly slumped before her friend's astounded gazes.

'I came home and everything had changed,' for the first time, Trixie's face brightened with a slight smile. 'At the time I didn't realise I'd been the one to change. Some of the changes were good and others…like learning to withhold the truth…weren't so good. Keeping my secret, it became the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I hated every minute of it.'

'Yet, I knew I had to patch up my friendship with Jim,' Trixie confessed. 'Because I finally understood how the undercurrent between us became responsible for the Bob Whites uneasiness and division when ever we got together.'

Taking a deep breath, Trixie found the nerve to continue even though her friends were numb with shock. She needed to tell them so much more, now she had started, Trixie couldn't seem to stop. 'I waited until you were all busy one night at the end of summer and found the courage to beg Jim to spend some time with me,' she stumbled through this part of her explanation, watching Jim for his reaction to her words. He continued to encourage her, persuading Trixie to complete this tale at her own pace when he rested his hand on her knee. She covered his larger hand, squeezing it to thank him for his continuing loyalty. Looking deeply into his eyes, she stated in a clear voice, 'I learnt that anger can make you say things you don't mean and fear can stop you from putting events into perspective. Some how I had to tell Jim I didn't feel angry or hurt any more.'

'We both managed to overcome either our anger or fear on our first real date,' Jim announced with a slight smile, continuing to encourage Trixie to finish her story with his blessing.

'And just how close did you two get "that night"?' Brian broke in heatedly, startling everyone. His anger, on a slow burn as he continued to listen to his sister's tail, finally found an outlet and erupted. Jim's compliance and encouragement only increased his rising ire. His sister's acceptance of it demonstrated to him, they still felt something for each other and sustained his resentment. 'I have seen you in each other arms at least twice tonight and overheard enough at the gallery to…'

'Brian!' Sally berated, seeing her partners temperature escalate. He didn't lose his temper often, but when he did, it could only be termed scorching, leading him to say things he'd later regret. _You're furious at your self, Brian Belden_, Sally rebuked him silently with a look he completely ignored, _because you missed all the warnings before your very eyes. So you're human, learn to live with it._ With a weary look in her eye, Sally turned reflective._ I thought you'd realised you couldn't save everyone by now and had grown out of that God Complex you had at medical school It almost cost you your career and sanity, so why are you going backwards now? _ Shaking her head, Sally realised Brian's demons weren't buried as far below the surface as he led others to believe._ Maybe you need to tell your friends about your mental health problems during your last year of med school? Is that what you little outburst is really all about-keeping your own dark and vulnerable secrets?_

'Haven't you heard a thing you sister said about words spoken in anger,' she finished in a comforting voice, attempting to take his hand and cover it with her own.

'That doesn't give my best friend the right to date my seventeen year old sister behind my back,' he spat at Sally before pulling away from her. Sending a fierce glare towards Jim, Brian's next words shocked even his own temper into compliance. 'Or the entitlement to sleep with her!' The moment the words left Brian's mouth he instantly regretted them.

Castaway's, Tuxedo Park, New York State

0012Hrs Saturday 19th February 2005

The silence within the van became overwhelming. No one dared take a deep breath for fear of setting off another explosion. If a pin dropped on the floor at that precise moment, it would've had the same effect as a nuclear war head detonating in the middle of New York City.

Sally distanced herself physically from Brian, too upset with him to utter a word and too embarrassed to look anyone in the eye. Brian closed his eyes in shame at his rash statement. Just because he'd uncovered Jim and Trixie's dark secret, didn't give him the right to blurt it out like that, especially in the presence of their closest friends and family. Immediately contrite, yet still angry at the undisclosed truths the pair kept.

_Had they been my patients, I would have been much more discreet_, Brian criticized_, but this is my "baby" sister's transition into womanhood. Now I understand why you __**can not**__ medically treat your family. _Realising the level of his emotional involvement, Brian wondered, _what must Jim think of me, being such a hypocrite when I did the same thing with his sister not so long afterwards? I know Di and Mart's relationship was well ahead of Honey's and mine, yet I never reacted this way when I found out about them. It has to be because the thought of Jim and Trix being so unexpected._

Trixie had gone as pale as Jim had gone red. In the confusion, Trixie attempted to pull her hand away from Jim's, only he tightened his grip, telling her they had to stick together in this situation or their talk of overcoming fear and anger held little meaning. However, neither one of them could look in the others direction out of humiliation.

Honey lost her power over polite words. Known for her legendary tact, astonishment engulfed her and it became forgotten. She turned to Peter for comfort and found it in his waiting arms.

Linnie, overcome by shock turned to Mart for solace. He took her in a tight embrace, attempting to protect her from the rapidly deteriorating atmosphere in the claustrophobic car. However, he secretly felt overjoyed at this first public display of their commitment to each other.

_Linnie's so strong in some ways and yet so weak in others, _Mart considered the woman in his arms_. I need to make a smart remark about now, but for once I just can't think of anything which would force Brian, Jim or Trix to laugh,_ Mart frowned and kissed the top of Linnie's head, needing the physical demonstration of his feeling for the woman in his arms. _ I have to ask her to be my wife sooner rather than later_, he suddenly realised_, because I want her at my side always. Linnie makes me a better person. I can't believe I didn't see that before._

'Did I just see the turnoff to Castaways, Nick?' Dan asked in as normal a tone as possible a few endless minutes later. His query greeted with silence, he took consolation in his wife's embrace, as she glanced at him. _At least Jo appreciates my attempt at normality,_ he thought, seeing the sentiment shining in her brown eyes. 'I love you!' he whispered, rewarded with one of her million watt smiles.

Striking the indicator, singling his intention to turn, Nick winced at the amount of noise it made echoing through the car. Diana turned to him, a slight lifting of her lips revealing she felt as ill-at-ease as her friends. Reaching out a hand, she rested it on Nick's thigh, taking comfort from the physical contact with her long time lover.

Silence once again descended on the group. No one made eye contact as the van turned down the long drive way to Castaway House. They missed the enchanting road they drove and the moonlight shining off the four levels of the ecologically positioned house built on top of Crows Nest Ridge.

Diana opened the electronic garage doors, allowing Nick to park the vehicle undercover. The silent group trooped out of the minivan, following Di expectantly into the living room on the ground floor. Unsure what to do next, six couples stood around, trying not to look so obviously lost and uneasy with the situation.

'Oh for goodness sake!' Diana finally exploded her voice edgy with suppressed exasperation as she paced the living room floor. Unable to settle into one of the comfortable sofas littered around an open fire place, she ordered, 'Nick, light the fire and let's try and make this situation a little warmer if we can't make it any more bearable. Even though the central heating is on, Dan, Brian and Peter, go and get some extra wood from the pile on the porch. Its already chopped, Dan, so your saved from that job. Honey, take Linnie and Jo into the kitchen with you, I think we all need a around of hot chocolates, and add a dash of liquor. I guess you could call this a special occasion.'

'You think?' Dan commented under his breath loud enough for Jo to hear. In the stillness of the night, Di also caught his words and attempted to hide another anxious smile.

'We could all do with some loosening up after the events of tonight,' her attempt at humour lost on the crowd before her. 'Honey, the hot chocolate,' she hinted in a slightly sharper voice when no one moved.

'Right, come on Linnie, Sally and Jo, I'll take you through to the kitchen and show you the rooms on the mezzanine level. I've placed you and your partners in the suits up there for the weekend,' Honey motioned with her hand to the three doors beyond the central fire place.

'The rest of you **sit down**,' Diana ordered with so much authority, the remaining Bob Whites instantly followed her command.

Mart chose a love seat closest to the fire and fumed silently. Jim and Trixie sat side by side on a long couch. Synergistic in their proximity, they couldn't be further apart emotionally.

Allowing Jim to take command of her backpack when they exited the van, Trixie noticed he'd carefully placed their travel documents in the side pocked. Now the bag rested against his leg between them as though it could save him from a trip to London with her.

_Tonight is turning into a very long night,_ Trixie concluded silently, _and it's not over yet, not by a long shot. _ Trix still needed to spend time interrogating Di about the virus she'd found in her computer system at Serendipity. Then she should question Mart about his involvement in eradicating it._ He may even score a CIA contract out of this, if he can come up with a workable anti-virus._

_OH MY GOD,_ palling at the thought, Trixie remembered Jake's warning about "Gemma's flu"._ Could this be what he was referring to? _Trixie's mind awhirl with new ideas, she considered_, not a physical Flu, which is little more than a virus, spread by aerosol contact but a figurative one, spread by computer_? Sam words suddenly placed Jake's actions in a new light_. Am I being lead to believe Jake is the bad guy when really its…OH MY GOD, that only leaves one suspect. _

Suddenly turning to her hibernating laptop, Trixie returned to the data her computer held with fresh ideas rushing though her mind. Trying to find the links, she attempted to see them in a new light. The puzzle pieces she'd recognised earlier took on a new dimension. In a maelstrom, her mind came to new and more accurate conclusions.

_I know exactly who's behind this. Now I just have to prove it. _


	11. Chapter 11

**AN I'm so sorry, I forgot this chapter and it's kind of important to the plot so I hope you enjoy.**

The Kitchen at Castaway's, New York State

0036hrs Saturday 19th February 2005

'Maddy,' Linnie spoke quietly as she arranged cups on the kitchen bench for the third time. She'd tried to keep silent after Honey pointed out the "Green Suite where I've put you and Mart for the weekend", but her anxiety got the better of her after Mart's affectionate display in the van. 'I don't want to sound like a prude or anything but…'

'You and Mart have decided to wait until you're married or at least engaged before you…' Embarrassed for her friend, Honey comfortingly put her arm around the girls shoulder. 'I'm sorry, when I made the arrangements I guess I assumed everyone would be…together.' J_ust,_ she suspected silently, _as the others in this room do. I actually feel sorry for Trixie, missing out on what we have. She'd trapped and I can't see a way out for her, especially as we've uncovered her past relationship with Jim._

Feeling on safer ground, Linnie asked the question at the forefront of her mind. 'How long did you wait,' she asked in a small voice. 'I felt sorry for Jim and Trixie tonight. They must have loved each other very much to take that step in their relationship. I kind of understand because I want to but…'

'We all appreciate your morals,' Sally chimed in, hugging Linnie from the other side.

'I wouldn't use Dan and I as a measuring point,' Jo grinned, hoping to lighten the mood. 'He had a reputation when I met him. I think turning him down on the first date worked in my favour.'

'You'd be about the only one,' Honey shook her head, continuing the light tone. 'I had three boyfriends between Brian and Peter. Every one of them tried to get me into bed by the third date. We didn't get to a fourth.'

'You go girl,' Jo's feminism aroused, she turned to Linnie and concluded, 'if a man really loves you for who you are, Linnie, he'll wait.'

'Did you make Dan wait?' she asked in awe.

'No,' Jo gave an embarrassed little smile, 'we moved in together a month after we met.' Three pairs of eyes looked at her in askance. 'I knew,' she stated, shrugging her shoulders, 'I just knew and I wasn't about to let him get away.'

'Me too,' Honey added, 'Peter and I got to the fourth date the morning after the third. He's so much of a gentleman I had to give him some really big hints about staying the night.'

'Brian needed encouragement too,' Sally remembered, 'but once he started…'

Unable to keep the chuckle to herself, Honey used the spatula in her hand as a fan. 'Ah,' she agreed, 'I know exactly what you mean. They say you have to watch the quiet ones.'

'Oh, you've both…' Linnie allowed the words to tail off. 'That means Mart and Di…'

'Afraid so,' Honey broke the news cautiously.

Jo and Sally held their breaths. They'd all been through so much in the last few hours and needed time to take it all in. Hoping this wouldn't be the straw that broke the camel's back, the waited for Linnie's response.

'I made my peace a long time ago,' Sally squeezed Linnie's shoulder to help the shocked girl. 'I knew Brian had other relationships before me. I never thought I be friends…more than that now,' she fingered the cuff of her new jacket, 'with one of his ex's. Believe me if I thought it would make Brian Belden propose marriage to me any sooner, I'd hold out on him,' she confessed as much to break the tension between the four friends as to let the truth about her feeling show. Sadly, Sally took yet another longing look at the solitaire and wedding band gracing Jo's finger. 'Even if I'm feeling extremely angry and upset with him at the moment, I'd still say yes if he popped the question right at this very minute!'

'He's thinking about it, Sally,' Honey winked, as she started pouring milk into a huge pot on the stove, 'but you know how cautious Brian is.'

'What do you know that I don't Madeleine Wheeler?' Sally demanded, hands on hips and ignoring the drinking chocolate and liquor bottle before her. 'Why, now that I think about it, were you and Di the only one's not enamoured of Joanne's ring. I know how excited you became for Jo and Dan. The ring didn't mean anything to you, it's the fact she's married. Trixie I can understand, but I would have thought after four years with Peter, you'd want to get married too.'

'Oh do tell,' Linnie begged, glad to finally be in the loop now she'd become a fully-fledged BWG, 'about why you think Brian is going to propose to Sally, because Mart said something the other day about visiting a well-known jeweller with his brother. You're the only feminine influence, living in the same apartment with Brian, so you should know what's happening in his mind.'

'How do you know **your boyfriend** wasn't taking his big brother along with him when he went ring shopping,' Jo questioned lightly, trying to point out what had become very obvious to her, 'and not the other way around.'

'I hadn't thought about that,' Linnie blushed again, wondering if Jo could be right. Finding herself excited at the prospect, Linnie realised she wasn't quite so daunted at the vision of sharing a bed with Mart, if it were true.

'Or maybe they went together,' Honey suggested, turning her back on the three surprised women and giving all her attention to stirring the milk. 'You know men,' she exclaimed, rolling her eyes, 'they like to do embarrassing things, like choosing engagement rings, in groups. I know Peter did when…'

'Honey,' Sally turned her friend around, 'you can't drop a bombshell like that and not tell us the rest of your thoughts. I want to know why you think Brian and Mart went ring shopping, together. I want to know how you knew about Dan proposal, because you didn't seem quite as surprised as everyone else earlier today when he told the BWG's. But most of all I want to know what your last statement signifies with regard to **your** heart.'

'If Trixie can hold out,' sadness entered Honey's expression at the thought of all her best friend kept from them, and the agony Trixie had to cope with alone for so many years, 'so can I.'

'Oh, no you can't,' Jo informed her in no uncertain terms, determined to get the answers to the questions in her mind. _It might just take Honey's mind off Trixie's problems too,_ she thought. 'I happen to know that Peter went along with Dan to choose my engagement ring before Christmas. **My husband**,' grinning at the title because it happened to be the first time she'd used in the presence of anyone else, Jo instantly diminished the tension which started to reappear between the friends, 'told me on the way to Serendipity tonight, that we wouldn't be the only married couple for very long. I also know Peter asked you father for your hand in marriage while you were home for the holiday…Oh, no, I wasn't supposed to say anything.'

'I guess my secrets out,' Honey laughed, pulling a square box out of her jacket pocket. Secretly, she felt relieved and overjoyed to be sharing her secret. 'I was going to tell everyone after telling Peter's and my parents on Wednesday night. Mother and Daddy come home from Mexico in the afternoon and we are taking them, and Peter's parents, out to dinner to announce our engagement.'

'Wow,' exclaimed Sally with wide eyes after being the first to enthusiastically congratulate Honey and try on her solitaire, 'what a rock. It must be nearly three carats.'

'Two and a half,' Honey explained, embarrassed by her friends admiration. 'It's called a champagne diamond from The Argyle Diamond Mine in Western Australia. They are supposed to be very rare, just like my Fiancé.'

'How big did you say Peter's income was,' Jo joked, comparing the diamond to her own. 'I'm going to have to tell Dan his offering pales into insignificance.'

'Oh, please don't,' Honey begged. 'Let me tell Peter tonight. Now this has happened, we can announce it to all the Bob Whites tomorrow.'

'If you insist, Honey,' Jo laughed. 'But I have to say that your man must build some pretty big yachts to treat you so well. Now, I want details. How did it happen? When and where will the wedding be? Most importantly you **are** going to have four bridesmaids, and a matron of honour, right?'

'Actually, it will only be three bridesmaids,' Honey started but became cut off by Sally and Linnie's gasps. _I know what you thinking, but I wouldn't leave Trixie out of my wedding party for the world, not even if we are kind of estranged and she has hurt me with the secrets she's keeping._ Sighing, Honey came to understand,_ Trixie is still my best friend, except for Peter, and I intend to repair the damage her secrets have caused because I can see how much they have hurt her and my brother. _Honey fully intended to give both Trixie and Jim all her understanding, love and support over the weekend._ Because I know they need each other more than they realise._

'I don't think it's what you guys are thinking,' Jo watched the blush rise up Honey's cheeks. 'Dan thought Nick and Di had a secret they were keeping. I thought they were just engaged, its more than that, isn't it Honey?'

Still unable to look Jo in the eye, Honey realised the girl had, at least partially, figured out Di and Nick's secret.

'Maybe I have the wrong end of the stick,' Jo watched Honey's body language and easily found the truth. 'They are going to have to get married and I guess they're going to beat all of us to the first child.'

'You might just be right,' Honey returned to the pot on the stove, 'but you didn't hear it from me even if Di had to tell me, when she asked for my help to arrange this weekend. Especially when the JP arrives tomorrow, oops that's later this morning for the rehearsal. I don't suppose it will hurt to tell you ceremony takes place tomorrow. We are going to be inundated by Lynch's, Robert's and Belden's very early Sunday morning.'

'Did you make her dress Honey?' Linnie asked, still stunned by the sudden changes taking place around her.

'Yes,' she nodded, 'and the brides attendants dresses, one for each of us. As I will for all of you, including your blessing if you would like Jo.'

'I'd be honoured, Honey,' Jo blushed, 'if you have the time?'

'Speaking of time, it's time we got this show on the road,' Honey lifted the boiling milk from the stove. 'If you ladies would just get your end of the Hot Chocolate's ready,' she berated, 'or we'll have several men invading the kitchen looking for us.'

'You really think that will happen,' Sally asked sarcastically. 'Given half an opportunity, Brian and I suspect Mart want to integrate Trixie.'

'Jim, too,' Honey added. 'I wish them luck. Getting anything out of my brother or Trix if they don't want to divulge their secrets will be harder than getting blood from a stone.'

'I've headed them off at the pass,' Di commented, leaning against the door frame. 'Thanks for keeping my secret Honey.'

'Hey,' she smile at her friend, 'mines out in the open too.'

'OK,' Di sighed, 'what do we do now?'

'I've got a plan,' Jo chimed in. 'Let's get these hot chocolates poured, answer all of Trixie's questions and then, leave her alone with Jim. I have a feeling if they can work out their issues we're all going to be a lot happier.'

'You did put them in the same room,' Linnie asked, 'didn't you?'

'Yes,' Di nodded, looking to Honey for support. 'We thought it might help…'

'Let's wait,' the shy girl managed to say, swallowing convulsively. 'I know this will all work out. It just has to because they belong together.' Jo, Sally, Honey and Di's jaws dropped. They hadn't expected the most introverted and conservative member of their group to be so supportive. 'What,' Linnie looked at them with an expression of incredulity, 'I might not have the highly educated and influential backgrounds you do,' she paused for effect, 'but even I can see when two people love each other. Come on, we have work to do.'


	12. Chapter 12

AN – with very little time now I've returned to full time work, this chapter hasn't been as well edited as I'd like. Please excuse any mistakes in my haste to get it to you.

Living Room at Castaways, New York State

0052Hrs Saturday 19th February 2005

The girls came out of the kitchen and handed around the hot chocolates. Taking their seats beside their significant others, the Bob Whites sat in silence. Sipping quietly, several sets of eyes darted around the group, daring someone to start a conversation. Unable to stand the stifling atmosphere a moment longer, Honey turned in her seat to face her friend. She asked the question on everyone's mind.

'Is it true Trix,' her soft voice the perfect foil for emotions swirling within the room. 'Did you and Jim date in your senior year? We all hoped the two of you would finally get together.'

Trixie closed her laptop a few minutes after the boys returned from their wood finding expedition. Needing time to assimilate the new ideas, she'd become lost in her own thoughts. Brian attempted to apologise for his behaviour but not the content of his accusations, however Trixie brushed him off. She wanted to have that discussion privately with Jim present when the opportunity arose.

_Now is the time to tell the rest of my friends everything_, _well almost everything, _Trixie amended.

'Not to begin with,' she sighed. Embarrassed by her friend's obvious interest, Trixie reach out. Touching Jim's tense shoulder, he flinched away at the contact, still over awed by the event of tonight. Undeterred, pools of clear blue requested permission to explain the relationship, Jim gave it begrudgingly. Both realised they wouldn't have any peace until the story came out in the open. 'After that first meeting, we decided the anger each of us held towards the other over the "Case of the Kidnapped Schoolgirl" as we dubbed it, had long since faded. Jim didn't blame me for Honey's hospital stay, he'd been angry at himself for feeling so helpless at the time. I managed to work through the guilt I felt while away at camp. We had nothing to really reproach each other with, except our stupid pride. So we decided to mend the friendship we'd let slip away for no good reason.'

'We'd been telling you that for over a year, Trix,' Honey chimed in, disappointed in her friend and brother. 'We just wanted you to talk with each other.'

'But we needed to discover that on our own,' Jim finally spoke with a low, almost defeated timber. His expressive green eye's search out his sisters, showing her the pain the Bob Whites indirectly caused him all those years ago. 'Sis, you can't force people together like you tried to do in the year after your incident in California. The harder you attempted to get us to sit down and talk rationally, the harder we fought you. It caused us to grow further apart because you made it impossible for us to look at each other without a look of hope and determination in your eyes. We needed to find a place and time where we were comfortable. We needed the opportunity to talk about how we felt freely, with out expectation and constraint. When we were ready, we did it on our own, without the pressure all of you indirectly placed on us. It made our friendship stronger that way, because we could say we did it on our own.'

'We found it easy to be together and mend those bridges, since you guys were so wrapt up in each other or earning your way through college,' Trix berated her friends, yet making her tone light, she belayed the real hurt she felt. 'Suddenly, when ever we asked any of you to come along to The Cameo to see a movie or go for burgers at Wimpies, you all professed to be busy. It didn't take us long to realise you were trying to set us up. We played along for a while…'

'Until February 14th 1998.' Eye's closed, Jim remembered the night they finally became more than friends. 'The night we went out and it turned into our first official date.'

'So you dated…like six months?' Jo asked, astounded they'd managed to keep their secret so long among such a close knit group, even with their problems. After their conversation in the kitchen, she no longer felt surprised they'd become intimate.

'Six months, three weeks and four days,' Trixie confirmed with a sigh, 'not that anyone except Jim and I counted.'

'Or seemed particularly interested at the time,' Jim added resentfully. 'I did try to tell you Brian, several times,' he berated his friend and college room-mate at the time.

'I guess we all had our own problems,' Brian remarked cryptically, thinking about his behaviour towards Jim's sister at the time. 'To be fair to you and Trix, we realised you were getting closer. We attempted to encourage whatever occurred by staying away. I guess we really didn't need to!'

'Why didn't you tell us?' Honey sounded hurt. 'I can understand why you didn't at first. But when you had been dating for a while…'

'Because I asked Jim not too,' Trixie confessed, unable to meet her friend's disappointed expression. 'The excuses I gave him back then were weak but Jim went along with my wishes because he is just so _predictably_ honourable.'

'You make that sound like a vice, Trixie,' Jim's voice became filled with hurt and disappointment. 'I don't quite know how to take that statement. I didn't realise you saw me in such an unflattering light.'

'I don't,' surprise laced Trixie's tone as she once again reached out to him, allowing her touch to tell him what she was unable to say in a room crowded with their closest friends. 'It's supposed to be a complement because my integrity in those days didn't match yours. I had learnt to…use…the honesty you displayed. I learnt to keep my own guilty conscious a bay by not telling outright lies to my friends. You are the most honourable person I know and I hope you never change.'

Taking in a deep breath and gathering her courage, Trixie finally lifted her head, making eye contact with each member of the Bob Whites. _They needed to know how much it has cost me to keep them in the dark about my decision to attend George Washington._

'The reason I withheld the truth, even from Jim, centred on the CIA scholarship. Although I wanted to be at college close to home and with my friends, I knew I could finish up anywhere in the country. I'd been promised NYU but I had a feeling it would be better not to tell anyone until I was absolutely sure what my future held and where I'd go to school. I knew taking this path would hurt my friends. By continuing on the career I wanted and deceiving you all, I tried to limit the fallout. I couldn't go through seeing one of you hurt, bleeding and in hospital because of something I had done. I did that once and it almost tore me apart.'

'I knew choosing this path, choosing the CIA meant losing my friends and family eventually, although I tried not to think about that too much. I soon found out there is no room for sentiment in this job. No room for friendship or love or family commitments. It all becomes a liability if your cover is blown. It becomes a weak point for your enemies to exploit. I found that out the hard way three days before I was due to start College.'

'Trix,' Honey's soft voice held a hint of tears. 'How…'

'Please, Honey, let me finish,' begged Trixie. 'This is hard enough, so please, just let me say what I have to without interruption.' After gaining her friends consent, she continued in a slightly mournful tone. 'When my contact, an agent code named Shadow Man, realised I was dating someone who would be attending college in New York, he told me I had a choice to make,' Trixie admitted slowly, watching for Jim's reaction. His frown told Trix he didn't feel happy at the turn of events he knew nothing about. 'I told you earlier tonight, Jim,' she reached out a hand, covering his, before quickly pulling away from the contact. 'I left to protect you.'

_To get through this I need all my strength_, Trix realised. _Right now Jim is sapping that strength with his disappointment in my actions._

'I chose the scholarship because Mom and Dad couldn't afford to send me to college, because I became afraid my love of mysteries would get someone else hurt, because I couldn't stay true to the promise I made to you and stay true to myself. 'Most of all I chose to leave because I naively thought I could ultimately have everything I wanted,' Trixie stated, belaying the hurt she really felt. Lowering her eyes, she reached out to Jim, her hand stopping midway between them. Understanding the next sentence to be for him, Trixie took in a long breath and raised her orbs. 'I assumed I'd eventually have our relationship and my career after I'd proved myself. I thought I'd just waltz back into your life when school ended. In four years I believed nothing much would change, knowing how strong our bond became and we would take up where we left off. It all seemed to be going to plan, until I was assigned to Jacob.'

'The guy you're now dating?' Jo asked, confused.

'No, Jacob "Jake" Hanky is my partner,' Trixie explained the misunderstanding quietly, 'or to put it more correctly, my handler. He oversees my investigations now I'm a very junior CIA agent. He's also responsible for most of my training and early assignments in D.C. I only just found out tonight he's been married to Sam for ten years.'

'How did meeting Jake make you realise your relationship with Jim was over,' Mart asked quietly. From anyone else, Trixie wouldn't have tolerated such a personal question. Yet her almost twin devastation for her shone in his expression. Trixie realised he'd made much the same mistakes with Diana at college.

_I would love to say the same way as you, Mart, but you already know that, _Trixie thought hopelessly_. You at least have come to terms with your mistakes and admitted them openly. Once again my friends are making it easy for me to continue my explanation_. Trixie realised the Bob Whites still cared enough to try and help her through this, even though she'd stretched the elastic band of love about as far as one can before snapping it and causing irreparable harm.

'I had only been at George Washington six weeks, when life as a prospective CIA agent hit me in the face. That's when I realised how deeply I'd been drawn into my new career and I'd never be able to go back. I'd been ordered to start distancing myself from my family. Jake encouraged me to end my personal relationships, quickly and without the promise of ever taking up where I had left off. I needed to concentrate on the techniques being taught, which would save my life in a tight situation. Everything I learnt, lead me deeper into a web of lies and deceit. I knew Jake was right, I had to end it with Jim if I didn't want to mysteriously disappear forever because I knew too much by that stage.' Trixie floundered, recounting her darkest days.

'So why did you come back to New York?' Dan asked, 'knowing you couldn't escape being a part of the Bob Whites. Knowing we all lived and worked in the city?'

'I'd been ordered to,' Trixie told them flatly. 'Frankly, I would have preferred to be assigned to Outer Mongolia in August 2003. Jake's investigation required an operative in New York, someone familiar with the city who'd integrate seamlessly. I fit the bill perfectly. Just finished my degree, everyone expected me to move closer to home. My position and Master's is a cover for my real purpose, arranged by the CIA. I managed several informants, Sabina being one of them, while reporting to someone higher in the food chain about Jake's operation. He's been under investigation for almost two years along with several other seasoned agents because internal suspects one of them is acting as a mole.'

'My orders included staying out of Jim's life in a romantic fashion, keeping Sabina in it and "be seen" to take up a relationship with Josh for my own protection. Jake's suspected Sabina of something more, but he's never been able to gain any proof and we needed someone to keep her in New York until we could discover her real reason for contacting the CIA.' Melancholy lacing Trixie's tone, she looked up to gage the atmosphere. Spellbound, the Bob White continued to listen with rapt attention. Once again turning her gaze on Jim, Trixie apologised, 'I'm so sorry Jim.'

'For what,' he asked, still taking in her tale.

'Being the son of a wealthy and prominent individual, adopted or otherwise, any romantic association with you,' shaking her head at the words she utter belayed her tears of frustration at the interference with her love life, 'would have blown my cover immediately. So I started seeing Josh. He knew I didn't love him but understood the reasons behind our pairing. We stayed together as long as I could tolerate living a lie. In the end, I couldn't play along as his lover any more when I knew it wasn't remotely true, even though he cared deeply for me.'

'Jim, you not going to like was else I have to tell you. Jonesy killed Josh.' Trixie began to explain her friend's death with the help of Sam's information and photos.

'How long have you known,' Jim stammered, completely dazed by the story. 'I know Jonesy could be a monster, but I never thought of him as a killer.'

'I only found out tonight when I met Sam at the lay by and she filled me in. Before that I knew someone from the New York Mafia had been payed to take my life. Josh warned me a day before the shooting, so I guess he heard through his contacts,' shrugging her shoulders, as though it didn't matter, Trixie tried to keep calm in a situation which must have been terrifying to her friends and especially Jim with the abuse he'd suffered at _That Man's_ hands. 'I'm sorry you had to hear about Jonesy this way Jim. I hope it doesn't bring back too many memories,' she finished lamely, not knowing what else to say or do in the situation.

'But he still got away with it, because the Mafia are protecting him?' Jim asked in a defeated tone, his long fingers raking through his wiry hair. Attempting to be the stoic, honourable hero, his actions betrayed his inner turmoil.

'Half the FIB and CIA are trying to dig up anything they have on him,' Trixie soothed in an attempt to relieve his hurt. 'He'll rot in jail, Jim, because those agencies always get their man. Jonesy will probably be tried and convicted of murder and attempted murder amongst his many other crimes.'

'He will if I have anything to do with it!' Dan promised in a harsh tone. 'I swear that case will come across **my** desk and the very best DA will be on the case, Jim.' Eyes locked, the two abused men spoke to each other in a language no one could translate and only Jo pretended to understand.

'Can you tell us how you came to the notice of these sharks at the top of the food chain?' Dan asked when a sudden silence once again developed.

Dan, probably the only other person in the room who could comprehend Trixie's subtle disquiet, understood the government political machine ruling her professional life. _After all I deal with it every day too_, he sighed inwardly, _and like Trixie,_ _I can't tell a soul about half the cases that I am forced to drop because of bureaucratic bungling_.

'I stumbled across a the case I told you about earlier tonight involving Al Quaeda and a female terrorist who seems to slip through every international agencies fingers with ease with my background search on Ismiran and his terror cell at George Washington University,' Trixie said into the enveloping silence. 'I had an idea about how to flush her out and who ever she was using to keep several step ahead of the CIA. When the head of internal investigations heard, he invited me to express my proposal, in a private interview.'

'And?' Honey sat on the edge of her seat with anticipation, 'did you get the opportunity to express your ideas?'

'Yes, I did. Johansson liked them but wanted me to file an official report into the case for his eyes only,' Trixie confirmed with a nod of her sandy locks, a sad, slow smile creeping across her face. 'My report became the major factor in staying attached to Jake and coming to New York.'

'Trixie, what has this investigation got to do with my Gallery and the threat of international terrorism?' Di inquired in a frightened tone which matched her deathly pale completion.

'I don't see the link, either, Trix' Dan commented. His observation greeted with general agreement. 'I realise you have to be discreet in what you tell us, but you seem to have blown that already. So how does Di's gallery, a very small operation, fit into your international terrorism plot?'

'I know it's late,' Trixie once again eyeballed every member of the Bob Whites to ensure she had complete compliance. 'But you have to remember you're the one's who wanted me to explain. As I told Brian earlier tonight, in order for me to do the job I've been trained to do, I need to find out about this virus which infected your computer system Di. It could be the only infection to have been discovered in the U.S. Or at least the first, making it a trial to see how quickly you were able to discover it and who you reported it too, if and when you did discover it. So far I don't have a definite lead in this case. The code Mart found in your computer system could be the first tangible evidence we have been able to procure since starting our investigation. I need to know if you kept a copy of it and the anti virus you used to eradicate it.'

'I…I don't know. Mart?' Di asked nervously.

'When was the first time you saw "This incredibly flamboyant man who came into your gallery",' Trixie questioned lightly, ignoring her brother who started to open his mouth.

'Last Christmas,' Di answered, uncertain about her answer.

'I think it was the year before that,' Mart chimed in. 'December 2003, because I remember you calling me while I was taking Bobby and your twin brothers shopping for presents in New York a few days before Christmas. Last year Linnie and I were in the Ozark's the week before the holiday. I had to bring the terrible trio to Serendipity with me. Remember?'

'And I had to get Nick to take them back to Sleepyside because the five minute job you promised me turned into three hours,' Di giggled as she remembered the evening, breaking the tension building in the room.

'Hey, I found and fixed the problem, didn't I?' Mart pretended his pride was mortally wounded.

'Yes,' Di agreed, a pensive look covering her face as she glanced a Trixie.

'Tell me about the man, Di,' Trixie asked gently, with a comforting smile turning the corners of her lips, so as not to frighten Diana any further. 'I would really like to hear about how you discovered the problem with your computer system.'

'He said his name was Chad Oman. I remember because I though it was such a strange name to go with such a strange individual,' she hid her expression behind a curtain of glossy hair.

Dan's ears pricked up at the name, he looked intently at Trixie, carefully reading her reaction.

_Shadow Man_, Trixie silently repeated to herself, searching her files for a picture. _Oh Tim, how are you tied up in all this? Just when I was beginning to wonder if you were on my side, now Di and Mart's story casts doubts on your motives._

'Did he look like this,' Trix asked, turning the laptop around to show Di a photo displayed on the screen. It achieved her aim, as Di brushed her hair back behind one lobe as she intently stared at the picture for several minutes.

'It looks like him, but Mr Oman didn't have grey hair. It was jet black and he looked younger than your pic,' Di considered as she leaned forward on her seat, examining at the picture closely. 'He would have been mid thirties and impeccably dressed.'

She continued her story when Trixie looked expectantly at her. 'Anyway, he wanted some lithographs for his interior design company. I'd never heard of him before so I tried to get some information on his business and the clientele he served. I like to know what my customers are looking for so I can pre-empt their needs.'

'It's good for business,' Di defended when Nick gave her a side long glance.

'Mr Oman?' Trixie easily returned the conversation to its former topic.

'That's what made him stick in my memory,' Di continued easily, a pensive expression on her pretty features. 'He was so closed, I actually wondered if he would come back to take the works he had purchased. When he did, the written quote I gave him and the invoice differed by three cents. Mr Oman refused to deal with "such a dishonest Woman" over the incident even though I picked up the error and apologised. That's when I called Mart to come and take a look at my computer invoicing system and he found the bug that was causing the problem.'

'Mart have you ever seen anything like this since,' Trixie asked, pointing our several new lines of code since the first version she had seen several months ago.

'Well,' he hesitated just a moment too long. His sisters blue eyes extracted the answer she wanted before he could verbalise his response. 'Yes, I have.'

'How many times?' Trixie demanded. Loosing patients with her reluctant sibling, the glare forced the truth from him instantaneously.

'At least six,' Mart confided, somewhat embarrassed. 'Look Trix, it's not something I can talk about in public even though you obviously have a good reason to know about my business. I've managed to get a great reputation for solving this type of computer virus attack. In fact, I'm the only person in the industry currently good enough to deal with it. Because of my reputation I have some very wealthy and influential people as clients. You have to understand, I need to keep client confidentiality, even from you or my name will be mud around the traps.'

'Mart,' Trix scolded. 'That is my point. Think about your clients?' She knew she'd scored a direct hit when her brother's mouth opened in shock.

_This would be funny if it wasn't so serious_, Trixie realised. _He's only trying to save his business and livelihood, while I'm attempting to save the world from international terrorism, or at least put a big dent in their funding. Oh Mart, you never did see outside the square sometimes._ Disappointed in her brother, Trixie needed her almost twin to see the situation from her point of view. _Because I finally think I've found a solution to this problem and you're it, wether you like it or not._

'I need you to think about this very carefully, Mart,' Trixie began, a warning in a level tone, but she soon found it hard to keep a tremble from her voice. 'Is the virus just the same piece of code you keep seeing in all your clients' data banks? Or is it an updated version which is infecting all of these multinational corporations you work for? How do you think it been introduced? How does the virus actually siphon off funds without anyone suspecting so easily?' Taking a deep breath, Trixie pulled out her trump card. 'By the way it's not like I haven't let you in on some of my secrets tonight!' she challenged.

'OK, OK. Gleeps Trix.' Mart looked embarrassed. 'Anyone would think this is a matter of national security.'

'It is Mart, or haven't you been listening to a word I've said tonight' Trix scolded. Closing her eyes and counting to ten, she opened them and found herself drowning in orbs the same colour as her own. 'I'm not attempting to close down your very lucrative business. Nor am I suggesting you're not the best person in the field to deal with this problem affecting half the multinational corporations in the first world. What I am suggesting is a partnership with the CIA, or at least a contract, because this latest version found in England not only syphons off funds into Al Quaeda coffers, it also tracks those companies manufacturing and/or supplying the latest research and weapons to the military in several countries around the world. The details are coded and then sent to a public e-mail provider, where we think our female terrorist is accessing this data before handing it to the highest bidder. Needless to say she doesn't have any discretion about who buys the world's latest technology blue prints if the price is right.'


	13. Chapter 13

Living Room at Castaways,

New York State

0121Hrs Saturday 19th February 2005

'You sound like you have the heads up on this "female terrorist's" identity,' Dan observed, rubbing the five o'clock shadow on his chin. Allowing his attorneys mind free rain over the information he'd gathered tonight, most of the pieces started to fit together. 'You've told us so much already, Trix. Why don't you let us in on your suspicions? Who do you think this woman is?'

'I don't have any proof, Dan,' Trixie eyed him wearily, realising he'd figured it out by himself. As she quickly stole glances at her brothers, Trixie understood Dan wasn't alone in his presumptions.

'You're not going to like what I have to tell you,' Mart warned, sensing a riot about to occur over his sister's latest bomb shell and attempting to change the subject.

_She can't see Jim's expression_, Mart realised, wondering when his sister would look at the man sitting next to her_. If only you could see Jim's face, drained of all colour at your veiled accusation. Honey's wearing a hunted expression because she's just realised what I'm about to tell you. _Jim, Mart knew, didn't have a clue about Trixie's alligation because Mr Wheeler protected his son from his growing suspicions._ Incidentally Matthew's come to the same conclusion as you because there just isn't anyone else at Bathurst who would do this._

'Jim, Honey,' tensing at the tale he'd rather his friends never discover, Mart became determined to tell the absolute truth. His hand forced by Trixie, he mustered all his strength. 'I'm sorry to have to inform you about this. Your Dad called me in three months ago when he became aware of a problem with Bathurst International's accounts department. As you can appreciate, Mr Wheeler didn't want anyone to know about the problems, so I signed a confidentiality agreement.' Pausing, Mart's gaze lanced through his sister's hard fought composure, seeing into her soul for a split second. He saw the anger in her eyes caused by the way they'd been exploited.

_I wonder how this woman has used you, _Mart reasoned_, or are you thinking about how the CIA has kept you and Jim from each other the last six years partly because of her?_

'Mart,' Honey's voice sounded as defeated as her expression, 'I'm sure if Dad knew the circumstances, if he were here now and heard about Trixie's investigation, he wouldn't keep you to that clause in your contract.'

'Thank you,' he nodded his gratitude, before continuing in the logical, professional way he'd developed when working in his speciality area. 'It didn't take me long to find the virus infecting Bathurst Corporations system because it wasn't the first time I'd come across it. Mr Wheeler came to me. I'd been recommended from a business associate who contracted me a month earlier. The virus turned out to be very similar.'

'Like the version you have, Trix, this one capability included collecting data and sending it off to a third party. Do you remember our trip to the Mississippi, when you got involved with an FBI gun running operation?' Trixie nodded at her brother, unsure how this piece of information fitted into his story. 'Mr Wheeler purchased his first aeronautical and space aviation research and development business. In the ten years since his involvement has grown and expanded. Bathurst Corporation now has several military contracts.'

'When we realised this programme inserted itself into both the accounting subroutines and mailing address routines, Mr Wheeler and I attempted to trace the reason for this new code. That's when I discovered the virus captured confidential data and we set out to trap the thief, without success. We did manage to track some data packets sent to Jim's private computer in his office. Mr Wheeler and I knew Jim couldn't possibly be involved.'

'Jim appeared to be logged onto the computer terminal in his office at the time the data's retrieval but video evidence demonstrated neither Jim nor anyone else actually occupied his office during these collections. We guessed the perpetrator remotely accessed the information somehow. I pulled Jim's computer apart one evening, discovering a wireless device cleverly incorporated into the motherboard. It allowed someone to tap into the system remotely yet pretend to be logged on via the slave PC.'

'What happened to your Laptop, Jim?' Honey asked, becoming concerned by a string of occurrences which only now made some kind of sense to her.

'I've had two stolen in the last year, losing a huge amount of data in the process,' he answered with a sudden frown, suspicions beginning to coalesce in his mind. 'After the last machine had been liberated, I decided a desktop at the office and another one at home might be the way to go.'

'It makes sense to me,' Mart remarked with raised eyebrows. 'If someone was willing to go to the lengths it took to insert this virus into the system through your computer, they wouldn't allow a little thing like stealing your laptop to get in their way.'

'Jim,' Honey's voice reflected the trepidation with which she asked the next question. 'Did Sabina suggest you trade your laptop for a PC?'

Lowering his head to hide his shame and embarrassment, Jim simply nodded his head_. I'm beginning to see Sabina and our supposed "relationship" in a whole new light._ Thinking back all the pieces fit together. _ She had the opportunity to infect Di's computer system when I took her to Serendipity before Christmas in '03. Then my stupid pride over Josh allowed her access to Dad's business and who knows how many other companies through her association with me._

'This person could guarantee access to the system almost anytime with the remote I found,' Mart continued his explanation in an attempt to draw attention away from Jim. 'Mr Wheeler and I searched your office Jim, for any other clues. We discovered Trixie's mini data disk but couldn't crack the code to gain entry to the information stored on it. Mr Wheeler took it and now has it hidden in a safe place, believing it could be tangible evidence if the case ever went to court.'

'I knew at this stage, there had to be another viral subroutine in the systems controllers' areas allowing this person such easy access. I only found the code earlier this week after months of careful debugging. We've set a trap, the next time our data thief attempts to login, they'll get the surprise of their life,' Mart smiled with secret glee. 'Mr Wheeler and I came to the same conclusion about the identity of this data thief and how best to deal with them. I believe, Trix, you think it's the same woman as both Mr Wheeler and I do.'

'But do you have any proof?' Trixie asked with an exasperated sigh. 'I need to catch this woman in the act of stealing sensitive information or transferring funds to her private accounts.'

'We will, Trix,' Mart promised, becoming excited as he spoke. 'Give me another week or so and I guarantee we'll have your woman trussed up like a Thanks Giving turkey. It's taken me longer to work through this assignment than any other. At first I couldn't figure out why. What confused me until last week is the constant evolution of the bug. The first version I found had been inserted in March 2004 but it's been updated on at least three occasions over the last year. That's never happened before to my other clients, making me suspect someone with intermittent access to the system. It took me some time to realise the programmer played me, keeping one step ahead of my anti-viral solutions.'

'Wasn't March last year about the same time as you met up with Sabina once again, Jim?' Brian asked, giving full event to his dislike of the woman with the ammunition Trixie gave him earlier. Immediately contrite, Brian wondered why he hurt Jim just because he'd discovered a secret about his little sister and his best friend. _Which_, Brian thought sarcastically, _I'm finding nearly impossible to come to terms with._

'What do you mean, met up with again?' Trixie asked perplexed, turning to face Jim with a somewhat astounded expression entering her blue eyes. 'Jim this is really important, did you know…did you know Sabina before…before I'd been ordered to try and nudge the two of you together?'

_What I really mean is before I was ordered to interfere in your love life and tear my own dreams of one day leaving the CIA and having a family with you to shreds. _ Trixie squashed the thought before she even finished thinking it.

'Know her!' Dan snorted, turning it into a pretend smothering of a yawn. 'In a manner of speaking I guess you could say that.'

_As much as this hurts, I have to know_, Trixie fought hard to keep her tears at bay. _I know too much about Sabina's _modus operandi_ to doubt what I will discover next. Oh, Jim, for the last year I've eaten my heart out over pushing the two of you into a relationship when I really didn't have too. _Sabina, Trixie realised, had already targeted Jim. Targeted Matthew Wheeler's son because the head of Bathurst International stated he'd take over the company one day in the future_. I can't believe I didn't see this revelation coming or the implications for several European Companies who have suffered the same fate._

'When did you first meet her, Jim?' she asked gently, seeing the mortification in his expression at the interest her question had generated. 'I wouldn't ask, but it's important, Jim, more important that you realise.'

'A few weeks before you moved back from DC,' he stated slowly, obviously not liking the interrogation into his personal life or the realisation his worst fears echoed in Trixie's eyes. 'Are you sure your not chasing leads that aren't real. I mean it Trix, because I'm not comfortable discussing my relationship with Sabina in light of the accusations you're making, or trying not to make.' _And the accusations I'm trying to hide from myself although I now know them to be true, _Jim confessed inwardly_. Earlier tonight I thought Trix used me all those years ago. Now I realise those ideas have been subtly planted in my imagination by someone I trusted to keep my relationship with Trixie terse at best._

'I wouldn't pry into your private life, if I didn't think it vitally important, not after the way I've been forced to hurt you.' Trixie didn't try to keep the melancholy out of her tone this time. It told Jim how little she enjoyed this interrogation into his love life. 'So you met her in London, in early July 2003?'

'Yes,' he agreed slowly, realising Trixie needed details to fit his part of the story to Sabina's movements over the last two years. 'She picked me up at a bar in Covent Garden's one Friday night. I'd gone out for a quiet drink after a harrowing day of negotiations with one of Dad's London subsidiaries. With Mother and Dad at some charity function in Kew Gardens, I found myself at a loose end. They had a full weekend of social engagements in Scotland with old friends. I wasn't overjoyed to tag along and be introduced to Mr Andrew McTavish's three unwed daughters. When Sabina offered to show me around for the weekend, I jumped at the chance.'

'And you saw her next…' Trixie enquired, knowing her worst fears were being realised when Jim's gaze refused to meet hers.

_Oh Jim_, she cried silently to herself, _do you really have any idea how devious this woman is? I wonder how she captured you so easily when you're usually such a good judge of character._

'The second last week in December 2003,' he affirmed lightly, not having to work to hard remembering the date, nor the co-incidence with Di's earlier revelations. 'Sabina dropped me an e-mail at work stating she'd be in town for a conference and would I think about meeting up for a pre-Christmas drink. When I met Sabina, she'd been offered a position in New York as the company she partly owned expanded into America.'

'Did you have any contact with her before she moved to New York permanently in March 2004?' Trixie's voice became horse with emotion she attempted to hide. Her mind whorled in a maelstrom, attempting to link this new information to the where-a-bouts of Jake Hanky, Tim Foster and Enrich Johansson during the time periods Jim outlined.

_Whatever misinformation I've been fed in the past, my friends are making up for now. Jake's right, Jim is the key to all of this because he has the dates I need to prove who the mole is and who planted the viruses in the computer systems at Serendipity and Bathurst Corporation. I have you now_, Trixie knew, _because you know I'll be in London with Jim on Monday morning. _Only the surprise would be on Trixie's side because the mole didn't expect her to gain this information from Jim so easily_. You didn't expect me to get this close to Jim again after what happened in D.C. and how you handled the situation to your advantage. Even being cooped up with him over the weekend and into next week, you thought you had destroyed my past life and the trust between me and my friends. You didn't do your homework on the Bob Whites of the Glen every well if you think you could destroy the ethos we've lived by since I turned thirteen. _

'I met up with Sabina in February last year, around Valentine's day,' Jim confirmed, 'after e-mailing me in January. She confirmed she'd be in New York on business for a week and wanted to know if I could show her around. Return the favour, so to speak. When she arrived, Sabina asked for help to search out the right environs for an office to base her companies operations in New York. She also wanted look at apartments as she would be heading up the new division.'

'So you guys started dating in March, when she finally immigrated to the US on a business visa?' Once again Trixie swallowed hard to keep her feeling tightly balled.

'We never actually dated, Trix,' Jim finally confessed, but only because he felt cornered and his honesty compelled him too. 'I guess we had a relationship of sorts, but it never contained any commitment to each other. We both knew it to be fleeting and just on the surface. You sort of tried to push us together after you started dating Josh, so I let you and the rest of the Bob Whites believe your assumptions were true, without ever actually lying. And I found it easer to explain her constant presence that way. It hurt less, seeing you with Josh, if I had someone by my side too.'

Shaking her head, Trixie wondered how and when life had become so complicated. Watching her silent friends smother yawns and fight off sleep, Trix doubted how much of the information imparted tonight had been really absorbed.

'Well, if no one else has any questions, I think its time we all called it a night,' she said looking at her wrist watch pointedly. 'It's almost two in the morning,' she stated, hoping the others would take a hint and make their way to bed so she could complete the tasks she had set for herself.

_I need time to survey the house and property, to find out how secure it is_, Trix realised. She also needed space to assimilate the information Jim gave her. Only some vigorous exercise would help clear her tired mind and put all the facts into prospective. _I can't do that with everyone around,_ Trixie reminded herself, _and I need to speak with Jim without everyone listening and watching expectantly now I know the truth about his feelings for Sabina. The one thing I can't fathom is why he played along with her for so long._ It came to her in a flash._ I know he has another secret he's not sharing. I'm sure of it but after everything that's occurred between us_. Unable to make Jim uncomfortable by forcing the issue, Trixie attempted to get the other Bob Whites to leave them alone._ He has enough to deal with from tonight. Yet I have to know what this woman has over him._

'As its now Saturday,' Nick commented, 'and as Trix, Mart and Dan have come clean with their secrets, I guess its time Di and I told everyone why we got you up here under false pretences as you're going to find out in a few hours anyway.'

Unable to take much more in the way of surprises, the male Bob Whites groaned, along with Trixie, while the girls smiled secretly to each other.

'What now?' Brian groaned. 'I don't think I can take much more honesty and soul bearing tonight.'

'This is good news, Brian, I promise,' Di had suddenly become animated. 'You all know Nick and I moved in together just over two years ago.' Waiting for her friend's nods, a blush rose on Di's cheeks as she buried her head in Nick's shoulders. 'You tell them,' she whispered too embarrassed to continue, 'I can't.'

'We're going to be parents in six and a half months,' Nick announced proudly, smiling like the Cheshire cat of Alice fame. The news didn't take everyone by surprise but a ruckus erupted anyway.

'Di went to the doctor on Tuesday after feeling unwell for the last couple of weeks,' Nick explained after everyone quieted down enough for him to be heard. 'We thought all the hard work we've put in getting ready for the exhibition last night caused Di's fatigue. It turned out to be a little more than that. So, with the help of Honey and Sarah Lynch we planned our wedding in three days. Tomorrow is the rehearsal and Sunday the big day. After which, Di and I are going somewhere warm for a couple of weeks vacation to soak up the sun.'

'But we'll be back for your blessing ceremony,' Di promised, turning to Jo and Dan. 'I couldn't miss that even if I wanted too.'

'So where is the engagement ring?' Linnie inquired. A few minutes earlier she had been on the verge of sleep. The sudden bout of excitement caused a general second wind among the Bob Whites. 'I've seen so many tonight…Oh…' she stoped suddenly, realising what she'd said.

'It's alright Linnie,' Peter laughed good-naturedly. 'I knew my Fiancée couldn't keep it a secret until her parent's arrived back in the country on Wednesday. If fact,' he put his arm around Honey's shoulders, 'I'm proud of you keeping it a secret this long, Darling. I must say you've exceed my expectations.'

'I tried, honestly I did,' Honey fretted in a mock falsetto.

Taking Honey in his arms, unafraid of showing his affection for his future wife, he picked her up, placed her on his knee and kissed her soundly. 'I'm sure you did. Now our secret is out, how about you wear the ring I gave you and we will deal with the rest of the questions I can see gathering in everyone's eyes in the morning. I'm tired and don't mind admitting to it.'

'Amen to that, Brother,' Brian cried. 'I've been awake since four yesterday morning and would like to hit the hay sometime before the sun rises.'

'Spoil sport,' Sally quipped, trying to keep the rancour out of her voice, still upset with him and Brian knew it.

'Honey, you're in charge of the sleeping arrangements,' Di reminded her friend with a wink, glad this task had fallen to someone else. 'While you explain where everyone is sleeping, Nick and I are going up to our room.'

'Not so fast Miss Lynch,' Honey berated her friend, realising she'd been left to handle the ire of at least two couples who wouldn't want to fall in with her plans. 'I've already shown Linnie, Jo and Sally to the bedrooms they will be using down stairs, but we may need to do some rearranging.'

'So where am I sleeping,' Mart asked, opening a can of worms he would rather not, yet he felt he had no choice knowing Linnie's feeling on the subject.

'Looks like you and I are sharing old buddy,' Jim quickly picked up on his friends hidden message while eyeing Di and his sister with more than a little suspicion. _How can they even think of making Trix and I share a room, let alone a bed, after all the explanations of tonight_, he wondered _and Brian's less than tactful comments._

'Actually, there is only one room with a double and single,' Diana confessed, unable to met Jim's gaze. 'So if you and Linnie don't mind sharing the room, I'll take you up stairs to the "Blue Suite" where we were originally going to put Trix and Jim.'

'I guess that would be OK,' Linnie stammered, suddenly finding the courage to say what was really on her mind. Squaring her shoulders, she faced Mart with piercing eyes, 'if I thought you'd commit completely to our relationship.'

'Really,' shocked, Mart hunted for something to say. Before Linnie could take back her rash words, he decided actions would speak for him in this situation, especially after his self-discovery surrounding the same topic. Getting down on one knee before her, Mart's cheeks coloured with embarrassment. 'I love you, Linnie. Marry me,' he said simply, making everyone present realise just how serious his intention with a lack of big words.

'Really,' she held off the tears of joy gathering in her eyes. Finally convinced of his sincerity, she stammered, 'Yes, oh yes.'

'Boy, the lengths some people will go to, to get a girl into bed,' Dan quipped with a sardonic smile, watching the pair now in each other arms. 'Well I guess that solves your sleeping arrangement problems, Honey.'

'Not quite,' she hedged, looking towards Trixie and Jim anxiously.

'Were adults, Honey,' Trixie reminded her friends in a teasing tone, 'I'm sure we'll work something out. Even if it is the great wall of china made from pillows down the middle of the bed,' Trixie joked with actions in an attempt to lighten the mood.

'It could become a new trend,' Jo retorted, biting her tongue to hide her mirth. 'What do you think of that idea, Dan?'

'Where's our room, Wife,' Dan teased as he heaved her off the couch and into his outstretched arms, 'You know the Great Wall of China is one we haven't done in a while. Lead me to it, before I ravish you right here before my friend's eyes.'

Jo laughed, taking Dan by the hand and making her way towards the hallway beyond the fireplace with a cheeky grin. 'You will just have to control that libido Mr Mangan when you see the mirrored tiles on the roof.'

'Oooh,' was all he got out before Jo elbowed him in the ribs.

''nite all,' she called over her shoulder before disappearing into the room after Dan.

'Newly weds,' Mart rolled his eyes in mock horror. 'Hey, that will be me soon. And you four,' he pointed to Honey, Peter, Di and Nick. 'Gee that doesn't leave many single Bob Whites.' Mart glanced at his elder brother meaningfully.

'Come on,' Honey chimed in tactfully, proceeding Peter off the couch. 'I'll take you and Linnie upstairs and show you to your room. I guess that leaves you and Trix to share the "Green Suite",' Honey told her brother, holding her breath for his reaction. Jim simply nodded deciding to go with the hand fate was dealing him.

''nite everyone,' Peter latched onto his fiancées hand and started for the stairs. 'You two coming?' he questioned Nick and Di.

'Right on your heels,' Nick replied, following them with Di tucked securely under his arm.

'I hope those newly weds don't snore too loudly,' Sally informed Brian with a roll of her eyes at the euphuism. 'We have the room next to them on the right and you two have the room on the other side. You can see the door from here.'

'I'll be along in just a minute,' Brian told Sally.

'Oh, no, you won't, Brian Harold Belden,' she injected just the right amount of heat into her words. Brian instantly glanced up at her and realised Sally meant business. 'Come on Dr Belden, you and I have our own private discussion we "need to have" before turning in for the night and it involves your behaviour towards you sister and Jim earlier tonight. So don't embarrass them any further by making me tell you what I think of you in public or spiling some of your deep, dark secrets.'

'I didn't realise you had a ring through your nose already, Brian,' Trixie teased her brother. 'I guess you don't need to make a sceptical of yourself like Mart.'

'You, young lady,' he told her seriously, ignoring her barb, 'and I will finish this discussion in private later this morning.'

'Brian,' Trixie retorted seriously, 'you're my brother and I love you in spite of it. But you are not my father and not my husband. What I do with my life is my business, wether or not you're happy about it.'

The pair eyed each other until Brian finally backed down. A shiver ran down his spine as he finally realised his little sister had grown up. The haughty, demanding gaze she levelled quelling any consideration of Trixie remaining naive and unworldly. Not only had his younger sibling matured, she'd been churned through a political machine he could never understand. She'd come out the other side jaded, suspicious and questioning everyone's motives.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN - Almost comming to the end of my prewritten chapters (if you can say that about a story composed in 2005). So any ideas in the next few posts as to where this should go or what you'd like to see - I'm open to suggestion. **

Living Room at Castaways, New York State

0202Hrs Saturday 19th February 2005

Trixie watched Sally drag her eldest brother, reluctantly, towards their room. Brian looked back several times. A slightly exasperated expression covered his features. It said, I can't quite figure out how I've been bested. To which Trixie wanted to yell, 'get over yourself Dr Belden.' She refrained, however justified she felt.

'Well, I guess that just leaves you and me,' Trixie returned the focus of her attention to Jim, scrutinising him. She didn't like what she saw. Tempted to start interrogating him, Trix quickly changed her mind. 'You look all done in. Why don't you take a shower and try to get some sleep?'

'Trying to get rid of me already, Shamus?' he inquired sardonically, well aware of the intense examination still lacing her eyes. 'And here I am thinking my luck may have changed when you fell in with my beloved sisters plans so easily,' he mocked sinically.

Snorting in an unladylike manner, Trixie replied in the same vane, 'in your dreams James Frayne! Been there already, remember!'

'Yes,' this time Jim didn't colour up at her words, nor did the awkwardness he usually felt when discussing his sexuality so openly appear to taunt him. 'I do remember, Trixie Belden,' he assured her with just a hint of solemness in his tone, 'the question is, do you?'

Off balance by what should have been a throw away line, Trixie worked hard to hide her discomfort. 'Enough has happened tonight for Honey and the other Bob Whites to reconcile with their thoughts and opinions of me,' Trixie stated with an attempt at dry humour which barely succeeded, 'or at least what they remembered of me, without creating further headaches about sleeping arrangements. As I said before, we're adults, Jim. I'm sure we can come up with a solution suitable to both of us.'

'I thought I might take the couch,' he suggested, measuring it against his six foot plus length. 'It looks comfortable enough if you could spare a blanket off **your** bed.'

'Really?' an eyebrow rose in reaction to his words. 'Always a gentleman to the last,' pausing, Trixie took the time to really examine Jim's features. _Apart from the weariness and defeat I see in your eyes from the events of tonight, I can see that you're hiding something which is really upsetting you, James Frayne._ A frown furrowed her brow at obvious clue she'd missed earlier in the evening._ In fact this something has been upsetting you for some time and against your better judgement, you really want to get it off your chest because it has something to do with why you used Sabina to cover your feeling for me._

'Why don't you tell me what's on your mind, Jim,' suggested Trixie, deciding direct force might work as her ally with her ever honest and dependable friend.

Pointing to the backpack still between them, he indicate his preference, 'Ladies first.' The lurking hurt and distrust in Jim's eyes affected Trixie in a way she hadn't expected.

'Why London,' Trix asked, not pretending to wilfully misunderstand his query before she answered her question, 'because it's were this started and where it ends. It's also were the proof is.'

'Why take me?' Jim rebutted when she seem unlikely to say any more.

'Because you're the key, Jim,' Trixie told him seriously, leaning slightly forward to give emphasis to her words. 'You have information about Sabina's movements and whereabouts that link her to every infection here in the US and one in the UK. I only realised tonight and it makes you a walking target'

'So why not leave me here in New York? I can arrange for dad's security company to look out for my welfare. Surely I'd be safer playing in my own backyard, rather than some foreign county,' he suggested, hoping rather than believing his statement.

'Just like your father's company has been safe from The Terror Bug?' Trixie quipped, 'or I'd be safe from a bullet while being protected by both the CIA and FBI?'

'I'm aware now,' Jim fired back, still angered by the near miss on Trixie's life he and the other Bob Whites only learnt about tonight. Jonesy's actions only intensified the depth of his feelings. Feelings he'd long held at bay. Working hard, it took all of Jim's mental resources to turn his mind back to the conversation. 'I can take care of myself.'

'Can you?' Trixie looked him directly in the eye, wondering if he really understood the implications of all that had gone on here tonight when she had only just put it all together in her mind a few minutes ago. 'Are you aware of the demise of you predecessors?'

Giving Jim time to consider her questions, Trixie could see the confusion enter his eyes. Suspicion soon followed. 'What predecessors?' he asked calmly enough but his eyes demanded she give him proof.

'January 2001, the body of Pieter Richenhimer is found floating in the Rhine after a terrible speed boat accident,' Trixie explained in a dead pan voice. 'His ex-girlfriend, who incidentally looks incredibly like a dark haired, brown eyed version of Sabina, decided to move to another country because of work commitments the week preceding the accident. The son of Dieter Richenhimer, owner of Guildenberg Scientific Engineering Inc, one of Germany's leading weapons research firms, you can guess the reason for the association. It formed the first European company found to be infected with The Terror Bug.' Pausing for effect, Trixie knew she had Jim's undivided attention now. 'April 2002, Pedro D'Angelo passed away at the ripe old age of 34 after a night of wild partying on the French Riviera post the break up with his blonde bombshell of a girlfriend. He was the grandson of Giovanni D'Angelo.'

'As in the chairman of the board of Intelligent Designs,' Jim enquired with awe, 'the Italian manufacturing giant?'

Astounded at Trixie's brief nod, Jim paled as he felt impelled to ask the question. 'You believe the woman was Sabina?'

'I do now,' Trixie confirmed. 'This one will chill you. Covent Gardens, March 2004, the body of Edward Whitmore III, son of the Earl of Heyburn, is found dead of an overdose, one week after his current lady friend leaves him to move to America "on business". He'd been groomed to take over a major IT company, called Lennard International by his uncle.'

'You really think I'm her next victim?' Jim asked astounded.

'You fit the profile. Your smart, from wealthy family, but most importantly you are being groomed to take over Bathurst International when Mr Wheeler retires,' Trixie explained. 'What I don't understand is how she captured and held your interest so long. Your ability to read people and situations is usually excellent because of your background. So tell me Jim, what exactly did she have over you?' Trixie's piercing blue eyes continued to rake over him, looking for the slightest change in his body language. Jim's nervousness plainly evident, Trixie demanded, 'Mr Frayne, you're still keeping secrets from me.'

'Not just from you, Trix,' Jim concurred sadly, 'from everyone, well nearly everyone.'

'Want to tell me about it,' she prompted, settling herself comfortably back into the couch, where she intended to wait him out if she had too.

'No,' sighing, Jim looked down into Trixie's face. Seeing her determination he decided he had better start, 'but I have the feeling I won't be getting any sleep until I tell you.'

'You got that right,' she answered, attempting to cover a yawn with a sardonic smile.

'So, Shamus, here is my deep dark secret which I know will come out in the media at some point in the not to distant future.' A deep sigh escaped Jim's lips as he prepared to tell his tail. 'A little over a year ago, just before Christmas of '03, Dad calls me into his office for a little father/son chat. On his desk is a black and white photo of my real parents, taken on the farm in Rochester. Mom must have been seven or eight months pregnant with me at the time.'

'You can't imagine how angry I became with Matthew Wheeler for holding onto the only photograph of my birth parents without my knowledge. I once told Dad, a few weeks after I came to live with the Wheelers, all I really wanted from my past was a pictorial memory of my parents and my life with them. Time has a funny way of making your memories fade.' Jim shook his head as if trying to shake some recollections of his parents loose at this every moment. 'I'd just turned ten when my father died. The images I have of him, well, they fade a little more each year and I have to try harder to remember his face. I have a few more recollections of my mother, but not many.'

'Then Dad, my adoptive father, turns the picture over.' Pausing for a moment, Jim remembered how his heart pounded when he first sighted the photo. It pulsated to a similar rhythm now. Surprised Trixie couldn't hear the rapid tattoo coming from his chest he found the words to continue. 'On the back in my biological Mother's hand writing where the words, _"David and I can't thank you enough for you gift, Love Katie May 78."_ Mom's the only person who called Dad "David" to everyone else he was just "Win".'

'So I look up at Matthew Wheeler with confusion and ask "what gift",' pausing, Jim's confusion still evident. 'It took him a couple of minutes just to make eye contact with me before saying "you".'

'Jim,' Trixie gently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, realising the only way Sabina managed to capture James Winthrop Frayne the Second's attention would be at a low ebb in his life. _ I know you've been a little distant this past year, but I though Sabina's influence to be the cause. I'm beginning to think I've been completely wrong._

'Trix, I found out…' swallowing hard, Jim hung his head between his knees. _This light headedness will pass, as it always does when I think about it_, he told himself. _Besides, Dan, Mart and Trix have shared secrets this evening, maybe its time to share mine._ 'I found out Matthew Wheeler…'

'Jim,' Trixie consoled in a soft tone, unsure if she should offer more comfort. She finally decided on a soothing back rub, 'take your time. We have all night.'

'David Winthrop Frayne, my father, or at least the man I have always thought of as my father, became sterile before my conception,' Jim enunciated each word carefully, as though hearing it for the first time. 'When he came home from Vietnam, he discovered he had been exposed to the cancerogenic properties of Agent Orange. Don't you see Trix, Dad not only died from the effects of cancer; he also had testicular cancer in 1974. His treatment with radio and chemotherapy caused his sterility.'

'So, your Mother…' she stammered, horrified at the implications.

'Took matters into her hands,' Jim confirmed. 'I don't know the full story. Dad, Matthew Wheeler that is, refused to go into details. He told me about the weekend my mother invited him to Rochester. He told me about my mother's desperation to have a child with red hair and green eyes just like her husband. He told me she asked him to help her achieve her dream. Dad, my biological father, Matthew Wheeler, I'm still not sure what to call him became horrified at first. I don't know how the Frayne's convinced him, but I was born nine months later.'

'I didn't believe it at first, even though Dad had no reason to lie. I checked anyway,' Jim's head came up and his eyes locked with Trixie's. 'The blood results were easy to obtain, Mom was O, Matthew Wheeler and I A and my father AB.'

'Not conclusive but not very encouraging either,' Trix agreed with a quick nod of understanding. 'So you went on to DNA testing.'

'Eventually,' Jim paused, a world of misery clearly evident in his expression. 'The relationship between Dad and I became very strained for a few months. In the end Dad suggested the DNA test. I guess, like you Shamus, I just had to know and have proof. I got the results a year ago. Without doubt, Matthew Wheeler is my biological father.'

'You didn't take it well, did you Jim,' Trixie could feel the anger and disappointment still emanating of him as her hand continued to slightly stoke his back in a rhythmic pattern.

'No,' he confessed, 'my whole life had been turned upside down once again. I was so angry at everyone I ever loved and trusted. It seemed they had all let me down. Matthew Wheeler, the only person within reach I could take my frustration out on, so I confronted him with everything I felt at the time. My father wasn't my father any more. I could now justify the disintegration of my memories of him. My mother…I didn't know what to think of her, except how desperately she must have wanted me to… And then Dad, knowing I was alive out there somewhere and being abused at the hands of my stepfather, it all just seemed…so hopeless.'

'You found a cheap, nasty bar on the wrong side of town,' Trixie picked up the story she could see in her minds eye. 'You drank until it didn't hurt anymore. When you woke up in the morning, Sabina lay beside you.'

'Probably the most stupid mistake I've ever made,' Jim confirmed. 'I don't know how she found me, or why she wanted to be with me. I felt too depressed to question her presence at the time.'

'You told her about the genetic link between you and Matthew Wheeler,' Trix whispered, finally making sense of Sabina's tight grip on Jim.

'There's more,' the hesitancy in Jim's tone made Trixie's skin crawl. 'I'm apparently not that discreet when I get drunk. I, that is you and I had secrets until that night, Trix.'

'You…' swallowing hard, Trixie knew she had to ask, yet didn't want too. 'You told her about us?'

'And more,' he hesitated once again, deliberately hiding his expression from her this time.

_Oh, this can't be good_, her imagination didn't have to search far to acknowledge the incident Jim was eluding too. _Not good at all if Jim knows what happened six weeks after I started at George Washington when I never found the courage to tell him. If Sabina knows too…my cover been blown and she's played me for at least the last year._

Frightened for the first time, Trixie became as white as fresh laid snow. 'What more?' Pleading now, she grabbed the front of Jim's jacket and found her hands shaking like a leaf. 'You have to tell me exactly what Sabina knows about us and our relationship.'

Like twin laser beams, Jim's eyes came to rest on Trixie's face. They scorched a path wherever they touched. Menacingly, he covered her smaller hands with his fists and removed her presence from his jacket but didn't entirely let them go. The pressure he applied enough to make Trixie wince without actually hurting her. 'I was angry at all the people who I trusted, who I though loved me. All of you let me down in some way, you perhaps the worst of all.'

'When did you find out?' Trixie stammered, still attempting assimilate the fact that Jim knew, 'How?'

'When,' he spat, 'or how, does it really matter. The question is can I ever forgive you for not telling me? It took three years, Trixie, three years of my life in counselling to come to terms with.'

'At least you had the chance' she muttered under her breath, unable, now to acknowledged Jim's feelings, as the concrete walls of the emotional dam she'd built so long ago came crashing down in a single instant.

'And you haven't,' he shouted at her, losing his control for the first time in years. None of his hard fought coping mechanisms seemed to click into place. Tired, upset, hurt and realising how close to losing the last chance to cement any kind of relationship between them, Jim tried to calm his mind. _This is not the way to win back any trust between us_, Jim realised, unable to stop the anger gushing from an untapped well.

'No,' Trixie flung back, before taking several deep breaths and forcing herself to remain calm in an atmosphere filled with emotion. It didn't work. It couldn't, not on a background of pent up fury and hurt creating a maelstrom in her mind. 'I've had to live with more regret in the last six and a half years of my life than any person should be force to endure in an entire life time. I told you I'm trapped in a career I loath and will probably kill me sooner rather than later. I will never have the chance to love freely, chose a life partner or have a family. This path I was railroaded into with my innocents forces me to do thing I don't want to do, gets the people I love killed for no good reason. But the greatest regret I will ever have to live with is the death of our bab…' A sob, torn from the depths of her soul, transmuted into the first expression of grief she'd allowed herself from the events of so long ago.

Roughly, Jim pulled Trixie into his arms. 'You never grieved?' he asked astounded, realising for the first time how much this event changed his school girl shamus into the woman he now held.

_Which bastard from your past_, Jim wondered, _coheres a naive eighteen year old girl to dismiss her friends and family at a time in her life when she needed us more than ever and then tries to suppress the natural grief process in order to control her thoughts and actions?_ He didn't want to empathise with Trixie. Still to angry at her, yet a traitorous part of him allowed a tear to roll down a cheek and the guilt he still felt to unfurl from a hidden well in the depths of his soul._ Shamus, I wished I had followed my natural instincts, when I saw you lying in that hospital bed, and carried you away, somewhere safe. I became so angry at you for not telling me that I listened to Tim What's-his-name and believe his lies. It never occurred to me that I too, was being used as a pawn in the power struggle to control your future. _

'I wasn't allowed too,' she answered several minutes later, when the tempest finally ended. 'I didn't know. Even on the way to the hospital, I assumed the pain came from an injury in my self-defence class, that I had missed the jab to my stomach. Only after the operation, when one of the doctors told me they had to remove a fallopian tube because of the ectopic pregnancy, I realised. By then, it seemed too late to tell anyone.'

'Come on Shamus,' Jim whispered in her ear, 'it's time we went to bed.' Before Trixie could protest, Jim laid a finger over her lips, scooped her up and carried her into the "Green Suite".

_Sometimes,_ Jim reflected, _there just aren't the words to express what we really feel. Sometimes, it's our actions which speak for us. I guess that's what got us into this mess in the first place. Trixie, I finally understand that you couldn't tell me how you felt before you left for college so you attempted to show me. Only I was too caught up in my own insecurities to appreciate what you were trying to say._

Kitchen at Castaways,

New York State

1020Hrs Saturday 19th February 2005

A yawn escaped Linnie as she poured yet another batch of pancake batter into a large skillet on top of the stove. Both she and Mart woke an hour earlier as the bright sunlight cascaded through their window. For a while they talked softly about their sudden engagement and how right it felt for the both of them. They'd taken a short walk around the house to survey their surroundings and continue making plans for an early April wedding in the Ozarks. Then, Mart's stomach complained although he hadn't said a word about being hungry. Linnie took the hint and headed for the kitchen, while her Fiancée went to rouse the others for breakfast.

'Boy, do I know how you feel,' Sally remarked, sitting on a kitchen stool, her head in her hands. When she looked up, her gaze contained bleary eyes. 'I don't feel as though I slept at all last night.'

'Peter and I stayed up a couple of hours,' Honey remarked from the coffee maker, her movements slow and deliberate so she wouldn't spill the hot liquid before getting it into the mugs lined up on the counter. She too, looked tired.

'You too, hey,' Jo chipped in, finally making an appearance at the kitchen doorway. 'Dan and I must have talked for at least that long. I have to admit the conversation kept circling around Trixie, her choice of career, Jim and the predicament those two seem to have put themselves, and the rest of us in.'

'The question is,' Di chimed in as she counted out plates and cutlery, 'What are we going to do about it?'

'Nothing,' Honey replied, with a wide grin on her lips. 'I have a feeling the situation will resolve it's self if we just leave it alone and don't make a big deal out of it.'

'I don't know,' Sally hesitated, 'I heard them talking in the great room for a while last night.'

Snorting, Di added, 'Nick and I could hear them "talking" from the second story although we couldn't actually make out enough to understand what they said to each other.'

'I'll take your word for it, Maddy,' Linnie commented with a sly grin, 'after all it worked for me. Even sharing a room with Mart turned out to be…well…more fun than I expected.' When several sets of eyes turned on her, she blushed heavily and said, 'A lady never kisses and tells. SO DON'T ASK.'

Sally looked at the girls, all the engaged girls surrounding her in the kitchen. Sourly, she asked no one specifically, 'Will it ever be my turn? After the tongue lashing I gave Brian in the early hours of this morning, I'm wondering if he's still speaking to me. He kept to his side of the bed so that neither of us got any sleep.'

'A tongue lashing my elder brother undoubtedly deserved, Sally. Besides you already have a ring though his nose,' Trixie commented dryly, entering the kitchen for the third time that morning. This time her late rising friends finally occupied it. On the other occasions, she had been securing the permitter, happy in the knowledge she hadn't found anything to arouse her suspensions. 'Trust me, it won't be long before you have one on your finger too. I know that block headed brother of mine, he can be as stubborn as a mule at times but he always comes through in the end.'

'Takes one to know one, Trix,' Honey teased. Suddenly turning to ask in a I'm-trying-to-pretend-the-answer-doesn't-mater-to-me tone, Honey curiously tried to find out exactly where her brother had spent the night. She'd crept down the stairs in the early morning hours, expecting to find Jim asleep on one of the couches. 'How did you sleep last night?'

'On my side,' Trixie's expression gave nothing away, 'the same way I do at home.' Allowing a teasing note to enter her voice, Trixie decided to taunt her long time friend. 'What about you, Honey? How did you sleep?'

'Cuddled up to my Fiancée,' her hazel eyes attempted to convey a message her words only eluded too.

Feeling the tension in the air, the other girls simply stared, intrigued by the showdown occurring between friends. Trixie took her time walking over to Honey, whose hazel eye's continued to challenge her every movement. At the last moment, Trixie reached out and drew her best friend into a crushing embrace. It took Honey several seconds to return the demanding gesture, but when she did, she used all the strength and determination she had in her.

'Thank you for caring, Honey,' Trix said simply, once again almost able to read her best friend's mind. 'I promise never to let our relationship degrade to this state again, even if I can't tell you everything that is going on in my life.'

'What about **my** brother,' she whispered, 'how is he taking all of this?'

At that moment, Trixie realised Honey had been privy to at least some of Jim's deepest secrets. 'Why don't you let me finish this up and go ask him yourself,' Trixie said as she pushed Honey towards the door. 'Last time I looked, Jim seemed to be enjoying his shower.'


	15. Chapter 15

Living Room at Castaways, New York State

1112Hrs Sunday 20th February 2005

_Lavender_, Trixie rolled her eyes inwardly while looking down at the spaghetti strap dress she wore toped by deep purple Bolero Jacket made from heavy velvet. _This is a typical Honey-Girl design. I should have guessed Madeline G Wheeler would choose lavender for Di's bridal attendants; after all it's the brides' favourite colour_. Thinking about signature colours, Trixie's mind wondered. _Mine would have to be midnight blue, Honey's emerald green, Jo fire engine red, Linnie soft girly pink and Sally, what colour would Sally be? Orange perhaps? Boy, I can't wait for that wedding! Dressed up in burnt orange!_

'Doesn't she make a beautiful bride?' Mrs Lynch's stage whisper could be heard the entire length of the crowded living room. There was a murmur of consent, as her sobs of joy heralded the first appearance of her daughter on the circular stairs. Like her attendants, Diana's dress had been fashioned from the same pattern and materials in antique white and embroidered gold thread.

_Honey must have spent hours on Di's gown alone_, Trixie admired the delicacy of the work.

'Beautiful,' Nick sighed, his eyes tracking his bride on her journey towards the "alter".

_She does look beautiful,_ Trixie's baby blues became misted over at the first sighting of Diana, _as will all the other Bob White brides when their turn comes later this year. Once there were seven of us, soon they'll be six couples, Jim and I_.

Although she wouldn't say so, Trixie delightedly learnt she'd soon have Sally as her future sister-in-law. The argument over her choice of career and relationship with Jim, finally lead Brian to realise the depth of his feelings. They'd continued there silent argument over a breakfast of pancakes and coffee yesterday morning. When the minister turned up for the rehearsal, when he read the vows Nick and Di wrote for each other, everyone had seen the penny drop in Brian's warm brown eyes. By dinner time they announced their engagement.

_I just wonder, _Trixie silently pondered_, will it ever happen for me. Will I ever find a way…_

'Tears, Trix,' Honey whispered softly in her friends ear, handing Trixie a clean white handkerchief with the initials JWF II embroidered in one corner. She held onto the trinket all weekend, hoping they'd been a time or opportunity to give it to her friend.

'Will you ever miss an opening, Hon,' Trixie shot back, gratefully accepting the offered favour and quickly wiping her eyes. Attempting to give it back, Honey steadfastly refused to take it.

'Not until I see this "thing" of your's through to its conclusion,' she stated determinedly, 'you know I spoke to Jim yesterday and he…'

'It may not be the fairy tail ending you or Jim want,' Trixie cautioned, cutting her friend off. 'Life doesn't always go the way we want or expect it to.'

'You think,' Honey shot a sly grin and accompanying look at Trixie. 'I started designing wedding dressed because I was convinced I would be Mrs. Dr. Brian Belden some day. At the end of September, I'll be Mrs. Peter Kimball. Yet I still have Honey-Girl Designs to show for my youthful folly.'

'The moral is…' Trix prompted, rolling her eyes.

'Maybe life doesn't go the way we planed, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't grab a little happiness for yourself along the way. If you still feel the same way my brother does, then do something about it. You're here, Jim's here, your going to be spending a week together in England pretending to be husband and wife, your both over the age of eighteen and it won't be the first time you've been intimate,' glaring at her friend, Honey shook her head. Continuing in a whisper as Di stood only three steps away, she stated, 'how many clues do you need Trixie Belden, when fate and destiny are throwing you this many hints.'

'Maybe its not destiny or fate, Honey,' Trixie teased lightly, 'maybe it's just your over active imagination.'

'Or maybe it's the only mystery I've ever known you to ignore,' Honey quipped a moment before Diana took Nicks outstretched hand and the JP began the wedding service.

Living Room at Castaways, New York State

1236Hrs Sunday 20th February 2005

'Yes,' a wide smile couldn't be kept from Mrs Nicholas Robert's face, 'the baby's due in early October. We found the most perfect house in Long Island County last Wednesday.'

'And we couldn't stop Michael Lynch from purchasing it for us,' Nick told Peter and Helen Belden, as well as his parents, who had already heard this story several times.

'In the guise of a Wedding present, I'll bet,' Peter Belden smiled indulgently at the happy couple before turning his brown gaze on his only daughter. Something very different in her demeanour puzzled the elder Belden almost to distraction. She seemed alert and ready for the world to fall off its axis, yet happier than he'd seen her in years.

Absorbed in conversation, the hair on the back of Trixie's neck suddenly stood up. Glancing at her parents, she knew they'd become suspicious. The look her father aimed at her mother said "she's found a mystery". A slight nod and Mom's silently agreed.

_My intuition is telling me something's not right_, Trixie thought, turning to see a dark haired waiter silently approached the group. He attempted to take the plate out of Trixie's grasp. Holding onto it forced him to whisper in her ear, 'excuse me madam, I believe there is a situation in the kitchen which requires your immediate attention.'

Rasing an eyebrow, Trixie searched the crowded living room for the other Bob Whites. Both Jim and Honey were missing. On the alert, Trixie excused herself hurriedly, earning a suspicious glare from her Mother. As she followed the waiter through the dinning room, Trixie continued to scan the wedding guests. So far she hadn't noticed any other uninvited "guests" or "hired help". However she did spot Honey chatting to one of the caterers.

_Where's Jim_? Trixie's mind screamed, wondering at his sudden disappearance. Attempting to communicate her disquiet to Honey, Trixie's best friend merely smiled politely, without actually seeing Trixie scurry past.

'How did you find me and why are you here?' Trixie suddenly demanded, looking sideways at the man and reaching for the gun strapped to her leg. Allowing the split in her dress to expose the top of her thigh, informed him of the concealed weapon.

'Don't go to London, Belden,' the waiter warned in a menacing undertone. 'She's there and knows your coming with the infectious package. You place both your lives at risk by following this path.'

'How safe will either of us be if we stay state side?' she returned with a hiss, opening the door to her shared room and pushing the waiter ahead of her. 'How long do you think it would be until you wound up with another two statistics?' Trixie asked rhetorically, ensuring no one had seen them before she closed the door. 'I have no choice. It ends when I find her and her accomplice's in London.'

'Why are you so sure there are accomplice's?' he asked, the smallest note of surprise entering his voice. 'I've been scouring internal for two years and can't find any evidence that she's corrupted any of our agents. Or that she's involved with the Russian mafia as she stated when Jake took her on as a source.'

'What about Jake?' Trixie enquired, attempting to keep her composure. In the last forty or so hours Beatrix Belden came to the conclusion that Jake Hanky and Tim O'Hara were not involved. She couldn't be so sure about Johansson but had an idea to test his loyalty. _Maybe_, Trixie considered, _I can use this situation to prove Johansson's allegiance. But, I still don't know were Jim is_, Trixie fretted while keeping her attention focused on the man at her side. 'Have you had Jake thoroughly investigated?'

'Twice, and Johansson is now aware of it,' he quipped sarcastically, taking the time to scan the room. Tim's expression didn't change at the evidence of Jim's occupation in the suite. 'My tampering within the system's been detected. Two days ago, an anonyms source inside internal squirted a data packet to Johansson with proof of my investigation into Hanky and you. He's temporally shut down all access.'

'You had me investigated,' Trixie tried to sound astounded. She didn't quite succeed.

'I had to make it look authentic if I'd been discovered,' Tim shrugged his broad shoulders. It formed the only explanation Trixie would ever get yet left her feeling Tim's interference in her personal files meant more than he alluded too. 'You have been well and truly set up.'

'You have proof?' she asked carefully, watching for any clue in his body language.

'That you've been set up,' his eyebrows rose slightly, 'yes. Of who set you up, they were one step ahead of me. My access has been completely removed now Johansson is aware someone's playing in his backyard without permission.'

'Tim,' Trixie looked up at him curiously and asked, 'why did your really come after me?'

'I told you before, Belden, I think your life is worth it,' Tim grinned, displaying his sly amusement of the situation.

'Do you know how jaded that sounds,' Trixie berated.

'Takes one to know one, Belden,' he replied.

Sighing, Trixie returned her attention to their earlier conversation. 'Johansson has always known I'm the one who squirted that information packet to him on Friday night. We set it up months ago as a signal, in case you got to close to the truth. I'm the person you've been looking for. I set myself up, altering my personnel files to make it look like I'm a bungling, naive agent who could easily be coheres over to the other side. I did it so Sabina would take the bait and attempt to recruit me. I needed to be on the inside of her operation if we're to have any chance of catching her.'

'You've had me fooled for the last two years,' Tim said bitterly, realising his judgement, time and effort hadn't been wasted on this young woman induction and education. He also realised she'd become more adept at this game than he thought possible. Tim wasn't sure he liked the idea. 'What I can't understand why you didn't succeed in infiltrating Sabina's operation.'

'I didn't succeed for the same reason she tried to have me eliminated last Christmas,' Trixie shook her head, 'because my cover was blown well before any of us realised.'

'Jim,' astounded, Tim looked at Trixie with horror.

'I know you tried to help me, telling Jim to get his but down to DC when you realised I was pregnant before I did. Then persuading Jim I'd be better off without the complications he'd add to my life after what happened.' Closing her eyes for a moment to feel the pain wash over her, Trixie continued in a hoarse voice, 'when Sabina managed to extract information from Jim after he got rolling drunk, she put it all together. I assume she realised I'd been planted to look like the bungling, inexperienced contact she could use to her own purpose. That my interface with the CIA was actually a professional op designed to draw her mole out of hiding. In the mean time it also explained my interest in her relationship with Jim, my association with Josh and Jake. Every time I attempted to show any interest in her international money making scheme, Sabina tightened the noose without quite hanging me out to dry. She's been playing with us for the last two years, until she became board and decided to have me eliminated.'

'She failed,' Tim stated emphatically but wondered how many of those nine cats' lives Belden had left.

'You can attribute that to Josh's good judgement and impeccable timing rather than a faulty plan,' Trix sighed. 'I have come to believe Josh put it all together, that's why he took the bullet.'

Tim didn't need to ask her to explain his look alone, enough to force Trixie to continue her story. 'Josh called Jake half an hour before the hit. Josh couldn't afford to give me any more time without the situation appearing contrived. He believed me to be the primary target with Jim as collateral damage. Sabina wanted both of her problems solved at the same time. Access to Jim became a problem when he ended their association a few weeks earlier.'

Nodding his head, Tim once again gave Trixie a piercing look. 'My "romance" with Josh reached the limit of my endurance a couple of months earlier.'

'And lover boy decided he wasn't going to miss yet another opportunity,' a mocking smile covered Tim's lips as his eye's made insinuations about the current state of Belden's love life.

'We only met once, a day or two before it all went down,' Trixie confessed in an easy, professional style which belayed the emotions she felt. 'I believe Sabina thought we'd become too close. Jim is the only person who can connect Sabina to her activities here in the US. I finally had her running scared, only I didn't realise it at the time.'

'That hit, ending the way it did, accomplished more than Sabina had dreamed,' annoyed at herself for bungling the assignment, Trixie attempted to justify her actions to the one person she trusted above anyone else. 'I found it difficult to get over the guilt I felt, which has thrown my judgement off for the last few months. Any attraction between Jim and I had been effectively destroy, giving Sabina a second opportunity to embroil Jim further in her web and ensuring we became even more estranged than usual. I haven't done anything useful towards this investigation since Josh's death which would have delighted Sabina.'

'Jim returned reluctantly to the relationship he had forged with _**her**_, giving Sabina time to hand over stateside activities to our still uncovered mole within the CIA. We'd achieved exactly nothing after two years hard work.'

'So what is going to London with Jim going to achieve?' Tim asked in a hard tone.

'Resolution, Tim,' Trixie looked up at him with sadden eyes. 'I know you don't do international assignments, but I want you in on this one Shadow Man.'

'What makes you trust me?' he seemed genuinely interested in her answer.

'Gut instinct,' Trixie answered, 'because at this point in time I have absolutely nothing else to go on which would stand up in a court of law, except Jim's memories which are circumstantial at best.'

'I hope you realise, Belden,' Jake warned, 'even if this ends the way you expect it too, you'll never have what you really want_._ Cracking an international case like this is only going to dig your position deeper within the political machine, not get you out of it. You'll be put on permeant international assignment.' Watching closely for any reaction, Tim's eight year association with Beatrix Alicia Belden almost wasn't enough to see the instantaneous moment of emotional turmoil to his words. _And maybe that's exactly what you want_, he realised belatedly, _because it's the only way James Frayne will voluntarily allow you out of his life_.

'So what's your answer, Shadow Man,' Trixie demanded stoically, attempting to calm her racing heart and ignore his veiled threat. 'Are you in or not?'

'Don't ever ask anything of me again,' he hissed. 'I've repaid the mistake in judgement I made six years ago by telling your boyfriend to get out of your life. Although a lot of good is seems to have done.' Disappointment clearly evident in his eyes, Tim's gaze once again swept the room lazily. 'We're even after London.'

'We'll be after you tell me how you knew about The Terror Bug infecting my friend's computer system?' Trixie parried.

'That's my op Belden, leave well enough alone,' realising his creation wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily, Tim sighed warily. 'We've infected systems in twelve states with benign modified viruses and monitored any response. So far we've found three programmers able to eradicate the infections.'

'You've been using Mart,' Trixie was horrified.

'Your brother has done very well out of our silent patronage,' Tim revealed, 'and he's about to be offered the contact of a life time.'

Nodding her understanding, Trixie took a moment to think. Walking across the room, she gathered up her computer and turned to Tim. 'The anti virus you need is already written,' she tapped the electronic notebook in her hand, 'along with another programme Mart has been working on to halt Sabina's information gathering activities.'

A slow smile gathered on Tim's features as he wondered how this slip of a girl always seemed to be one step ahead of the pack. So far only Sabina managed to give Trixie Belden a run for her money. He'd bet his life on the outcome of her first overseas assignment. For whatever reason, the five foot bomb shell before him always got her man, well, criminal at least.

'Wait until you see his terms first,' Trixie couldn't help her own grin of amusement. 'After all, my brother is a business man first and a patriot second.'

Eyeing the young woman, Tim attempted to keep a neutral expression. _Martin Belden looks like his sister, I just hope he doesn't bargain as well as the Little Sparrow does._

'Now back to my business. This is how I want to play it,' Trixie informed Tim, safe in the knowledge he would see any inconsistencies in her plans to draw Sabina out of her hiding place in London.

Balcony overlooking the lake at Castaways, New York State

1256Hrs Sunday 20th February 2005

'Jim,' Trixie came up behind him. As he turned his head to acknowledge her, Trixie could see she'd startled Jim out of his silent revere. 'I guess you didn't hear me coming. You look like you're a million miles away.'

'I remember the last time we were in London,' he spoke softly, continuing to look out over the distant lake. Still not happy about going, he'd come to terms with the need to be close to Trixie at any price. 'You got mixed up in a mystery about The Queen's Necklace.'

'Think of this adventure in much the same way,' Trixie attempted a teasing tone, 'only we're after a different kind of thief.'

Refusing to react to her words, Jim continued to survey the scene before him. Confused, Trixie attempted to see what Jim contemplated in the wide, natural vista before them. The vastness before her reminded Trixie how small she felt in the grand scheme of the universe. The natural surrounding reminded Trixie how cruel Mother Nature could be, making only the fittest survive her toughest tests. The music behind them reminded Trixie her every movement could be watched, commented on and conclusions drawn. Finally, Jim's posture reminded Trixie of her promise to protect this man at all cost.

Shaking her head, Trixie's mind reasserted it's self to the here and now. Flights of fancy wouldn't help her focus or get the job done, her conscious reminded. Deliberately taking a moment, she cleared her mind.

'I know I'm asking a lot at the moment, with so many issues between us,' Trixie told him levelly, attempting to allow her voice to communicate the gravity of the situation they now found themselves in. 'Jim, please don't wander so far away from me again. I can't protect you like this.'

'How close do you want me to stay, Trixie,' his temper flared, 'attached to your side like a limpet?' An instant later the heat dissipated from his voice. 'I remember when Brian, Mart, Dan and I rescued you and Honey. Now, the boot is on the other foot and I don't have to like it. None of this seems real. I just needed a moment to think. When I came out here, I realised I could breath peacefully for the first time in what seems like years.'

'It's beautiful,' Trixie agreed before lapsing into silence as she took up a position next to him on the railing. Biting her lower lip and unsure how to begin telling Jim about her plans for London, she stood quietly at his side her mind working furiously.

Sighing a few moments later, he pre-empted her. 'Out with it Trixie Belden or neither of us will get another peaceful moment until you tell me what ever it is that's in that head of yours.'

'Tim's here,' she stated flatly.

'I know,' Jim replied with a deep sigh. 'That's one of the reasons I came outside. Believe me, I wanted to take a swing at the guy. I figured, if you have to work with him, it might not the brightest idea.'

'So you escaped the situation instead?' Trixie couldn't help a giggle at the thought of a hand-to-hand combat trained CIA agent taking on Jim in the middle of Di's wedding reception.

'It's not that funny,' Jim tried to hide his own mirth as he read the thoughts running through Trixie's mind. 'Although the idea that I might end up as minced meat did cross my mind and found the thought unappealing.'

'I can't imagine why,' Trixie could no longer constrain her laughter. Wiping her eyes as the tears continued to stream down her face, the hilarity ended when she managed to look up into Jim's face. Her laughter stoped abruptly.

'Dance with me,' he pleaded, taking a step closer and gathering her into his arms. 'Just for a moment, forget everything, and just dance with me like we use too.'

Trixie hated herself for acquiescing so easily._ The rational part is telling me I'm using Jim again. I'm using the emotion he's generating. I know by keeping his emotions out in the open it will be easer to protect him._

They hardly moved from the spot. Not a sheet of paper would have fitted between there entwined bodies. Trixie's mind actively stored every stimulus. Jim's touch and smell were the first sensations to overwhelm her. The fresh mountain air tickled her nose. Trixie's heart began a rapid tattoo as her breath became shallow. Softly she heard herself sobbing as the romantic music played in the background.

_I want to be here, _she realised belatedly._ The emotional part of my mind is screaming to take this little piece of paradise and file it away for all the cold lonely nights I will have to face in the future._

'Trix,' he whispered. The quality of her name on his lips forced her stare upwards. Jim had been waiting for just this moment, expecting it since their cathartic conversation two days previously. 'I have to do this,' he continued a moment before his mouth captured hers.

Memories came flooding back, holding her captive. Six years melted away and the emotions she felt the night they'd gone for a picnic in the preserve returned. Jim held her in his strong arms while he nibbled on her lips, sending a delightful shiver down Trixie's spine. It pooled in her groin, causing her to feel as she hadn't allowed herself to feel since that long ago night. The rail at her back halted any pretence of dancing. He searched for an opening, and when Jim found it, he exploited Trixie's moment of inner turmoil.

'No!' Finding the strength, Trixie pushed him away. 'No, I can't do this again. I can't go through loosing you again. This time it would destroy me, Jim.'

Searching his eyes, Trixie found they mirrored her sentiments. Slowly, deliberately, Jim reached out a freckled hand and curled the wandering lock of hair around his finger. His touch continued down her cheek. When he got to her chin, Jim forced her to look up at him.

'This isn't over by a long shot,' he warned. 'I don't intend to let you go this time, Shamus. I've made my mistakes and payed the highest price a man could pay for them. Wether you or your employer like it, I'm going to be a part of your life from now on.'

This time when Trixie shivered, the sheer determination emanating from Jim caused her violent reaction. She believed him, whole heartedly and wondered where it would leave her professionally.

'I believe we were dancing, Shamus,' he said before pulling her back into his arms.

_I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for._

_Its time to bring this ship back to the sore, for ever._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_.

Trixie's thoughts echoed the final strains of the music.


End file.
